


Hecate

by haishangxcg



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 慎入, 百合abo - Freeform, 私设如山
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haishangxcg/pseuds/haishangxcg
Relationships: 吴哲晗/许佳琪, 孙芮/张语格, 戴萌/莫寒, 钱蓓婷/孔肖吟
Comments: 4
Kudos: 318





	1. <一>

太阳西下，庄园的老管家带着男仆和女仆在门口迎接。傍晚时分，在军校上学的alpha，庄园的二小姐，城邦的子爵大人结束了第一个学期的课业即将搭乘火车归家。

孔肖吟在女仆安娜的帮助下终于梳好了新发髻，戴好头纱也往大门走去。整整四个月没见了呢，第一次飞出庄园的家雀，不知是瘦了还是胖了，每次写信都只说想自己，一句也不提在军校上学的近况，平常大喇叭似的怎么出去了反而这么会藏秘密了。

像每封信结尾的问候，无比想念你。我的妹妹，我的钱蓓婷，风里终于要有你的味道了。

大片大片的草地绿的一望无际，延伸到地平线的另一边。踏着落日的余晖，枣红色的马匹腾空而起。

女仆领事激动的喊道，“是二小姐的马，回来了，总算回来了！”

孔肖吟不知怎的，竟然有些紧张。她想起妹妹回来前告诉她的礼物，想起今天自己新买的耳坠，想起今晚让厨房新做的树莓蛋糕，想了好久最想的是快点看到那个小孩。

马儿跑的轻快极了，不断地嘶鸣着，给庄园报着喜讯。可马鞍上却空空如也，原本该坐在上面的人此刻不知所踪。

老管家眉头皱了起来，“哦，威廉快去前面看看。是不是出了什么状况，烈风怎么自己跑回来了，它不至于蠢到认不出自己的主人吧！”

男仆拉下烈风，正要去寻它的主人。一个身着军服的少年挥舞着帽子，从山丘上跑下来，高呼着，尖叫着，大笑着，朝庄园跑来。

孔肖吟也笑了，对着安娜说，“看来体力有长进了，在跟烈风比赛跑呢。”

晚餐异常丰盛，仿佛钱蓓婷在学校挨了不少饿一般。钱蓓婷喝完蘑菇汤，便示意威廉不必再服侍她了，她已经吃饱了。

“姐，今天也准备太多了吧，我又没带朋友回来。”钱蓓婷擦着嘴，又喝下一杯香槟，打了个饱嗝。

“待会还有树莓蛋糕，保证你爱吃。”孔肖吟吞了一勺布丁，今晚的菜她感觉好吃极了，像是蜂蜜过量一般甜蜜。

钱蓓婷摘了餐巾，靠在椅子上看自家姐姐用餐。四个月不见，女人的眉眼似乎又成熟了些，今天的耳环很别致了，孔肖吟很少戴耳链的。闪闪发光的都要夺了主人的风采，但因为是孔肖吟所以也变得不值一提。

孔肖吟抬眸对上这双湖光山色的瞳孔，不自觉的红了脸，但又被良好的教养压下。“怎么，出去这么些时候，不认识我啦？”

“我就想把这些日子落下的都补回来。”钱蓓婷起身从后面揽上孔肖吟的细腰，埋在孔肖吟的肩膀上细嗅着点点蜜桃香气，“姐，我好想你。每天每夜都想…”

孔肖吟被蹭的有些痒，刚入口的布丁都要没法消化了。“原来军校是教你肉麻话的地方嘛，怪不得你不想去公学上课。”

钱蓓婷感到自己下体有些异样的反应，又看到威廉端着盘子上来，自觉地往后退开，“军校教的东西可不止这些，姐姐就不要开我的玩笑了。”钱蓓婷坐回位置上，拉过桌布好好盖在身上，生怕已经支起的小帐篷破坏这个温馨的家族夜晚。

月明星稀，庄园的夜晚寂静无比。

钱蓓婷小的时候便觉得这里是人间仙境。四季如春，没有严冬，丽日朗照之下，万木竞秀，百花争妍，蝴蝶在花卉上飞舞，鸟儿不分昼夜地啾啾歌唱。

这座庄园有百年历史，是孔氏公爵世袭的宅子。老房子总是有很多秘密的，而白日里众人眼里最纯真的子爵大人则有着最淫邪的秘密，她每晚的梦中情人散发的是水蜜桃的香味。大逆不道的，疯子一般的贵族说的就是钱蓓婷。她无可救药的爱上了，同父异母的，这座庄园现在的主人，尊贵的伯爵大人，她的姐姐。

这个秘密大概会伴随自己到闭上眼睛的一天吧，钱蓓婷时常这样想。

昏暗的灯光被厚重的床幔遮挡，但却盖不住主人粗重的喘息。

钱蓓婷左手拿着一条艳丽的裙子放在鼻间品味着，这上面的蜜桃香让她回味起那人紧窄的腰身，诱人的双乳，以及那让人做梦都想一亲香泽的黑森林。右手撸动着那因为欲望而坚挺的物件，榨出了许多稠液也没有疲累的迹象，对于孔肖吟的冲动永远是无穷无尽的。

我的Hecate，我真愿永远被你诅咒。

孔肖吟在花园里跟女仆一起插花，最近的花展快到了，她这次必须要胜过那个自命清高的公主殿下，每次风头都要被莫寒占尽，想想就可气。

钱蓓婷在一旁的椅子上看着小说，最近她在修习文学，放假前老师希望她可以去到宫廷里帮忙修订一些法律文书，老师的棍子可够重的，钱蓓婷不敢怠慢。

孔肖吟擦了擦汗，安娜又帮她换了一顶遮阳帽，拿着新扎成束的木棉朝椅子上读书的少年走去。“给，子爵您的限定花束到了。”

太阳很大，钱蓓婷眯起眼才可以堪堪看清站在面前的姐姐。“我的荣幸，伯爵大人。”孔肖吟坐在了钱蓓婷旁边，还在挥发的汗液钻进了一旁alpha的呼吸道里，引的下身又是一阵酥麻，该死的，又湿了。钱蓓婷每次都在心里跳起来骂，孔肖吟这个女人到底有没有脑子，虽然自己是她的亲妹妹，但我也好歹是个alpha啊，你可不可以稍微意识到我正处在血气方刚的青春期啊！

钱蓓婷翘起二郎腿试图压下那点兴奋，又往另一边挪了挪。孔肖吟见状又贴上来抢过alpha手上的书，“少看点书，不然变成书呆子姐姐可不要你。”

钱蓓婷赶忙抢过那本书，如果没记错，扉页上有着她昨天半夜梦醒画的一副姐姐的小像，准确的说是一副裸体图…

“姐姐这样的诗人当不来，我还是当个普通人好了。”钱蓓婷把书揣进左边口袋，又把木棉横亘在她与孔肖吟之间。

“待会去换身衣服，晚上带你去参加舞会。”

“谁的舞会，我没有收到请帖啊。”

“只送口信，不发请帖，还不得不去的，你说是哪个烦人精的舞会？”

原来是公主大人的晚宴。钱蓓婷知道孔肖吟一向不大喜欢莫寒，艾斯城邦大部分人都十分敬重这位公主殿下，另外一部分就是争着抢着要娶这位王国里最尊贵Omega的alpha们。而自己姐姐就特殊了，公主殿下著名的黑粉头子，关于莫寒的所有坏话都可以追溯到她头上。

如果你认为她们的关系很差，那倒也不至于。往前走十年，她两可是最好的闺蜜。伊顿公学三剑客，谁人不知?

剩下那个是谁?

那就是我们大名鼎鼎的戴公馆的继承人，整个城邦最年轻的侯爵大人，连国王晚宴都可以放肆的万人迷alpha—戴萌。

相信这么玛丽苏的介绍你们肯定看不惯，没错我也很看不惯。无他，所有关于这位侯爵的坏话也是我散布的。为什么?情敌见面，当然是拔刀相向。孔肖吟那个蠢女人一门心思想嫁给戴萌，说什么强强联手，喜闻乐见。那戴萌当然也是如此认为，所以她想要联姻的是公主殿下，接下来的狗血故事想必也不用我过多赘述了。

话说回来，今晚的晚宴我是不想去的。公主的舞会，又是一大波贵族献媚的表演。我一个庶出的子爵去那就是被人踩，虽然我姐在他们不敢明面上惹我，但是那些眼神我看了就是烦。更何况，戴萌一定会在，我才不要去看那个该死的侯爵出风头。

孔肖吟搭上了钱蓓婷的肩膀，“我知道你也看不惯那个莫寒，但是你姐姐我独领风骚的场合你怎么能不在呢?”

孔肖吟新买了一条镶满钻石的玫瑰礼服，美其名曰火焰战袍，一定要把那冰块烧化才行。钱蓓婷心里吐槽个不停，明明是拉我去拍马屁还装，再说，我什么时候讨厌莫寒了。

“不去不去，我书还没看完。等卡森老师追着我打的时候，姐你帮我挨行不？”

“他敢!谁敢动子爵大人，疯了不成。”

钱蓓婷小声的嘟哝，“上次你不就让他把我屁股打开花了嘛，我不就旷了一天课。”

“别婆婆妈妈的，必须去听见没。礼服都帮你选好了，跟姐姐的战袍是一对。再说，张语格也去，你没兴趣?”孔肖吟笑的阴险，拿这个噎她妹妹很有效果。

钱蓓婷气急，直接从椅子上蹦了起来。“姐你别再说这回事了好不好，我跟你解释了一万遍，她那天来庄园是来找你的!只是迷路进了我房间，你有完没完，再说下去假的都要成真了!”

孔肖吟缩了缩脖子，捂上耳朵不听妹妹解释换上一副无所谓的态度。“真的有什么不好，我还担心人家不愿意呢。tako长得又漂亮身材也好，还是张公馆唯一的Omega，以后财产都是她一个人的，你娶了她还能继承她们家的爵位。”

钱蓓婷要被自家姐姐气死，乱点鸳鸯谱第一名。“她那么好，你怎么不娶她?”

“我要是alpha，我绝对娶她。”

“是啊，你是alpha就好了…”

姐妹俩相对无言，又触到了红线。

钱蓓婷百无聊赖的坐在一边玩着糕点，孔肖吟在舞池里大杀四方，戴萌在另一边被一大堆老公爵簇拥着，好像国家大事是舞会上有趣的谈资一般，无聊透顶。戴萌身边多了一个高个子alpha，长的跟棵树一样，吃啥长大的?

孙芮喝了杯气泡水，端着果盘走到了钱蓓婷旁边。“你咋在这待着，不进去跳舞，那些个Omega可都等着你邀请。”

钱蓓婷捡了一片哈密瓜嚼着，“我姐搁里面战斗呢！我要进去抢她风头，她那高跟鞋分分钟砸我头上，我可不敢。”

孙芮憨憨笑着，“也是，孔姐今天这裙子够浮夸的，火焰战袍厉害的不行。那个高个子你看到没？”

“那么老高谁看不到，我又不瞎。”

“好像叫吴什么来着。嘉兴吴公爵的继承人，是戴萌的表妹，长的还蛮好看的，有点像我大姨!”孙芮看的两眼发光，越瞅越亲切。

钱蓓婷差点被噎住，“你这夸人真的是绝了，鬼才鬼才。”

一曲舞毕，公主府的大管家上前说话，“承蒙各位大人赏光，公主殿下今天身体有些不舒服，稍微晚点下来，大家尽兴，招呼不周!”

钱蓓婷身体一僵，算着日子，今天不应该啊…

孔肖吟一脸不爽的杀了回来，孙芮赶忙让了个位置。“你说这女人，请人来自己还不露面。什么意思?玩我呢。”

钱蓓婷拿过西瓜往孔肖吟嘴里一塞，“大概是你今晚穿的太漂亮了，公主殿下也不敢出来比美了，估计叫裁缝重做礼服呢!”

孔肖吟吧唧吧唧咀嚼着，“我看也是，胆小鬼，没意思。”

一个男仆给钱蓓婷上了一份新的果盘，还在桌边比了一个只能她看到的手势，钱蓓婷明了，点了点头让男仆退下。

“小钱，社交季快到了。这里面的人你好好打打交道，也对家族生意上点心，别一天尽跟不三不四的Omega鬼混…”孔肖吟说着话，又看到戴萌朝这边走来，不自觉的坐直了身子。

戴萌又一副脑袋顶到天上的作派，朝孔肖吟弯下了腰，“美丽的伯爵大人，请允许我成为你下一支舞的舞伴。”

钱蓓婷看着舞池里翩翩起舞的二人，啐了口唾沫朝后门溜了出去。

“怎么，我是不三不四的Omega吗？”

不着寸缕的Omega牵过alpha的手往自己双峰上探去，紧咬着下唇坐在地毯上那人的硬物上，暧昧的水声盖过了舞会的嘈杂声。

alpha渐渐加快了节奏，腰身挺动感受着甬道里软肉的挤压，不一会就被绞出了热烫的稠液。

“当然，公主殿下现在还不够淫荡吗？”钱蓓婷从莫寒的嘴里拉出银丝来，又将纤长的手指送进下身那座花园里，感受着褶皱的瑟缩。

莫寒伸出小舌舔吻着alpha被汗浸湿的鬓角，“没错，我是子爵大人的荡妇…”


	2. <二>

天鹅绒的地毯铺在房间的中央，跪在地上的alpha神智恍惚。她被清冷的山泉水包围，滚烫的武器又被人包裹进一个更为温热的潮湿之处，简直冰火两重天。刚开始认识莫寒的时候，钱蓓婷几乎闻不到莫寒的味道，直到滚上公主殿下的大床，稚嫩的子爵大人才知道那股总是若即若离的寒冰气便是从公主身上散发出来的。

Omega只有在发情期内会示弱，会讲着不合身份的昏话，会心甘情愿的求饶，只要alpha愿意更粗暴更激烈更不讲道理的玩弄自己，把那些难耐的情热全部纾解了才好。

即使自己的信息素几近淡不可闻，可是发情期的猛烈程度却超乎想象，以至于抑制剂的作用大为降低。最开始医生建议莫寒去找alpha为自己解决问题时，公主殿下是震怒的，是坚决拒绝的。可有那么一天，她遇到一个少年，带着奶味的信息素没有任何压迫感，纯洁的好似雪花一般，双眼澄澈不沾染世俗，更重要的是她还洞察了少年难以启齿的秘密。

作为交换，她们达成了某种协议。

自从被钱蓓婷临时标记过后，发情期便不能独自一人挨过了，而且是越来越难挨。她们背着整个城邦在偷情，在空无一人的宫殿里，在蝉鸣鸟叫的花园里，在人来人往的军校更衣室里，在之后alpha会去工作的宫廷藏书室里，在此刻，在觥筹交错的宴会上…

楼下的众人在谈论着对公主的崇拜，在争相贡献着稀世珍宝。而公主殿下此刻却是子爵大人的胯下玩物，虔诚而又贪婪的套弄着、吞咽着那根骇人的腺体。

钱蓓婷被莫寒服务的后腰都发酸了，真的是一滴也没有了。“我投降，公主殿下，今天是您赢了。”钱蓓婷从莫寒口中撤出那根紫红的腺体，直直往后倒去，她看着天花板上雕着的浮世绘，问候了几句教皇的母亲，毕竟他偷窥了自己的情事也没有道歉。

“饿了吗？彼得看见你在楼下没吃什么东西，谁又惹你了。”莫寒也趴了下来，钱蓓婷收起手臂将莫寒抱的离自己更近了。

“我在想我什么时候可以变成戴萌那样的alpha?”钱蓓婷这句话完全是下意识的，平常她在莫寒面前尽力避免关于这位优秀侯爵的话题，因为公主殿下不喜欢。而刚经过激烈性事的alpha头脑发蒙，心里怎么想，嘴上马上就吐出来了。

莫寒抬起身子靠近钱蓓婷，“为什么要去成为别人，你已经很好了，小钱。”公主抚摸着还在大喘气的alpha的喉结，她很享受两人每次激情过后的温情时刻。

还好，没有生气。钱蓓婷摸过莫寒的手臂，她盯着莫寒的眼睛“你们不都喜欢她吗？所以我想要成为那样的人。”

莫寒不说话了，她无法反驳事实，可是她却永远想象不出自己躺在戴萌怀里的样子，那个人也懂得喜欢吗?

“厨房还要一会，你想先尝尝其他的嘛?”莫寒又朝前挺身，将自己的双乳送到了alpha的嘴边。

钱蓓婷也不再说话，这个话题只能谈论这么多。将硬如小石子的樱红吞入口中，如婴孩般忘情的吸吮着，莫寒将她的头更深的压在了自己的胸脯上，这才是我们两应该做的事…

舞会进行到一半了，国王也来了，莫寒只得换上礼服下去迎接。钱蓓婷从衣柜里翻出新的内裤，摆弄了一下头发，对着镜子才发现脖子上被种下了好几个草莓。把衣领系到了最上面的扣子，但愿能遮下这些淫糜的痕迹。

女仆在为莫寒穿着胸衣，钱蓓婷走过去为莫寒戴上了耳环。“我的公主大人，今夜你便是阿芙洛狄忒，我永远以你为荣。”女仆懂事的退后为两人留出亲热的空间，钱蓓婷俯身把那刚系好的绑带用嘴咬开，从光滑的腹部摸上弹性十足的玉团，轻轻嘶咬着发红的腺体，再温柔的舔过，留下了奶味的标记。

莫寒看着镜子里alpha迷醉的神情，钱蓓婷的情话她一向是受用的。“那你要当什么，我知道了，你是战神阿瑞斯吗？”

钱蓓婷眼睛恢复清明，盯着落地镜里两人交缠的身体，“不，我是阿多尼斯，我是你愚笨的情人，是要获得你全部爱的凡人。”

莫寒偏过头与钱蓓婷接吻，在待会众人面前的得体表演之前，还想与你抵死缠绵一番，即使是命运女神也不能从我身边把你夺走，因为我便是你不可抗拒的命运。

（*阿芙洛狄忒是爱与美之神，战神阿瑞斯是她偷情的对象。阿多尼斯是她被厄洛斯金箭射中之后爱上的凡间美少年，阿芙洛狄忒放下了天神的身段常伴少年左右，最后他因为不听爱神的嘱咐被野兽的獠牙刺死。*）

国王一来，整个宴会更为勾心斗角了起来，谁都想要获得君王的宠爱。

钱蓓婷远远看着，不屑与那些人为伍，她从内心底瞧不起这个国王。先王只有莫寒这一个女儿，但却因为alpha限定继承的缘故，王位平白无故掉入了这个平庸而目光短浅的堂弟手中。自从他继位之后，城邦的税收大肆增长，无数农田被他的宠臣占有，艾斯城邦早就危机四伏，一只看不见的手在把众人拽入漩涡。

说来说去，就是那个该死的限定继承。Omega不可以参与政治，无法干涉国家事务。孔肖吟即使身为伯爵也是只能继承财产的，而孔氏一族是功勋爵士，钱蓓婷作为庶出的alpha也只能当个子爵，将来在内阁堪堪混饭吃罢了。正因如此，孔肖吟才想要与戴萌联姻，戴萌是将来的公爵，有了她的助力孔氏也可以成为正式的贵族，到时钱蓓婷少说也能是个侯爵，有了自己的封地当个小霸王，这便是她为自己妹妹打算的最好的未来。

钱蓓婷总是在这件事跟孔肖吟争的不可开交，她讨厌姐姐拿自己的婚姻为她谋将来，可孔肖吟总说反正都要嫁人为什么不嫁最好的。而钱蓓婷也明白，这事不会太顺姐姐的意，戴萌想娶皇族的Omega，她可不只满足于公爵而是想成为亲王，甚至是将来的国王。

这一点莫寒也非常明了，所以她也不会让戴萌称心如意。莫氏一族辛苦经营的国家怎么可以拱手让人，自己那个无能的堂叔根本不会是戴萌的对手。

还在神游的人被人拍醒了脑袋，“姐，你轻点，打傻了怎么办？”

孔肖吟挽过钱蓓婷的手两人并肩而立，依然是一脸假笑的和各个贵族打着招呼，然后一字一句教训着妹妹。“把你脑袋里的水拍出来才好，那些个子爵都跑去国王面前刷存在感了，你倒好能躲多远躲多远。去跟他们说点正事会要了你的命吗？”

钱蓓婷低下头在孔肖吟耳边说着悄悄话，“我觉得他们身上味道都太难闻了，一股哈巴狗求骨头的气味，也可能是大便。”孔肖吟被这话逗笑了，她也不稀罕与那些把名利看的比命重的人为伍，两人悄悄话讲的亲密极了，在旁人眼里这就是感情好的不得了，在莫寒眼里这就是太登对了以至于她觉得非常不相配。

公主殿下冷哼了一声，又将视线扫到了另一边，戴萌此时正和一个生面孔说笑着，想必是她那新来的表妹了，如虎添翼便是这位侯爵现在的风采。整理了一下表情，换上一副官方的面孔，公主踏着水晶鞋款款而来。

钱蓓婷非常识趣地甩开了姐姐的手，朝着公主殿下鞠了一躬，莫寒走过姐妹二人身边故意停留了一会享受这心甘情愿的臣服。因着低头的缘故钱蓓婷的目光落在了一个闪亮的物件上，那纹饰过于熟悉以至于子爵的思绪又飘到了那架狭窄的马车上，那是她们初次交融之地，暴力撕扯下断裂的怀表链现在静静躺在公主雪白的脚踝上。

公主殿下迈入了那些公爵的领地，他们阿谀奉承，恨不得把全天下赞美的词都贡献给莫寒。而舞会的主人游刃有余，仿佛对每个人都喜爱又或是怜悯，甚至是厌恶。权术被她玩弄于鼓掌之间，爱情里她也是常胜将军，谁又能得到她的垂青。

钱蓓婷看着人群里熟悉的公主殿下，陌生的莫寒轻笑了一声。至少你不会赢得我，在厄洛斯把金箭射入我脆弱的胸膛之时，我第一个遇上的便是我身旁这位Omega。alpha沙哑的开口表白，“姐，我爱你。”

孔肖吟的眼神还在戴萌的身上，该死的，侯爵似乎拿了杯香槟要往公主那里走，感受到妹妹握紧的温度才让她回过了神。“什么，你刚刚说什么?”

“我说我爱你，孔肖吟，我爱你！”

孔肖吟听了这句话展露了她今晚第一个真心的笑容，人群在嘈杂什么她也不在意了，现在她只想跟妹妹回家把这身硌人的钻石赶快卸下才好。巧克力味没有想象的那么香甜，只有奶香才是自己的安慰。

莫寒正跟国王说着客套话，门边消失在夜色的姐妹二人让公主殿下失了笑。在戴萌的呼唤声里才回过了头，这晚的侯爵大人摸不清头脑，到底哪里又惹到这位殿下，比冰块还冷的脸色差点给自己冻感冒了。

第二天镇上有集会，内阁票选在即，子爵听说有新的政党发言人要拉票演讲。钱蓓婷让司机一大早就把自己送进了城，并且嘱咐只能跟孔肖吟说是去孙芮家了。

直到傍晚时分，最后一个发言人还在欢呼声和辱骂声里高声呼喊，眼看人群又要骚乱，钱蓓婷赶忙抽出身来。在小巷子里来回穿梭着，最后走进一家烟花之地。

somewhere是钱蓓婷最常光顾的酒吧，这里鱼龙混杂，每天的过客都是新面孔，这里才有着真是的消息。那些养尊处优的贵族只会说些官面话，厚脸皮的占有着祖先给自己留下的荣耀，他们自诩城邦的主宰，可对于数以万计的臣民的真实生活却不闻不问。

这个国家马上就会有一场剧变乍现，冥冥中钱蓓婷仿佛触摸到了自己的轨迹。

侍者把钱蓓婷领到了里面的隔间，这是她的专属席位。钱蓓婷解了腰带躺在沙发上，今天的熏香极为挑逗，大厅里弹奏的曲子也是轻浮的很，讲的是一位贵族与自己继母的禁断之恋。玛瑙装饰的门帘沙沙作响，她的小猫要来了…… 

和着钢琴师最后的尾音，alpha射出最后一股腺液留在了Omega温热的宫腔里。钱蓓婷咬着刘增艳的耳朵，下身不舍的抽离，带了些薄茧的手把Omega的两大团软肉按压出各种形状。使了些坏心眼，拉扯着顶端涨红的尖端，直到Omega求饶才哈哈大笑的往后倒去。

Omega非常乖巧的转过了身为alpha清理着下体，灵巧的舌头沿着青筋舔弄着，把所有欢爱过的痕迹吞入腹中。

钱蓓婷恢复里力气便把刘增艳从地上拉进自己怀里，吻着Omega光滑的后背上下运动着，刘增艳是她完全标记过的Omega，按这里的规矩自己是她的主人。钱蓓婷不同意把人当作物品的说法，所以刘增艳可以直呼她的姓名。但除了在激情的漩涡里，大部分时候小猫还是只敢叫她一声子爵大人的。

“小宝贝，最近有什么有意思的事吗？”钱蓓婷放缓了挺动的节奏，让刘增艳可以匀出力气来听她说话。

“子爵…大人…每天都在…想您，一切，一切都…嗯嗯，都是那么…无趣…”刘增艳颤抖着回答，她很难把话语连起来回答，快感猛如洪水又从身下一泄而出。

“我这次休假有三个月，放心，接下来会好好补偿你的。”钱蓓婷取下左手的珍珠手链让刘增艳咬住，这是她的馈赠，顺便封住待会那高潮时的呜咽。被完全标记过的Omega在发情期更加失控，可按somewhere的规矩有主人的Omega不允许同其他alpha结合，钱蓓婷四个多月的消失自然是让她吃了不少苦头。

刘增艳给钱蓓婷递上了一杯薄荷水，帮她醒醒神。 “不过说起来，最近到时候有个叫徐晨辰的画家来这里演讲，每次都能笑倒一片，老板还找了出版社的人过来采编准备出一本叫《C语言》的书。”

“我在军校有听过她的名头，好像叫什么大C来着。”

“喏，她来了，在吧台上坐着呢。”

钱蓓婷跟操着南京口音的画家聊了一夜，从诗词歌赋到人生哲学，从限定继承到AO平等的争取，从对贵族奢靡的批判再到对底层劳苦大众的忧虑，从对国王子杰殿下的骂街再到对城邦聚聚的同情…

天破晓时，两人才有了倦意。钱蓓婷只觉茅塞顿开，醍醐灌顶，视这位知识渊博的画家为人生导师。至于以后的改革中这位将来的内阁大臣的优异表现便是后话了…

“不用送了，我的司机待会就来接我。”钱蓓婷临走还付了徐晨辰的账，并吩咐酒吧给画家开个新房间，就安排在自己隔壁。

“那就下次见了，子爵大人。天神保佑，祝您吃饭大鱼大肉，唱歌美女伴奏！慢走。”画家小姐也十分激动，可谓知音难觅。

钱蓓婷在后座上打着盹，司机一个急刹就把她撞了个眼冒金星。

“怎么开的车，一塌糊涂!”

司机木讷的回过头，舌头都打了个结。“二小姐，前面，前面是侯爵的车抛锚了。”

一身华服的人走近敲了敲窗子，看着钱蓓婷笑的热情，“子爵大人，我的车有点小毛病，搭你一程顺风车如何？”

戴萌一坐进来，便把前面与司机的挡板拉了下来，一股压迫的气场在把钱蓓婷包围，她感觉自己后背有点出汗了。

“说说吧，你和公主殿下是什么关系?”


	3. <三>

钱蓓婷幻想过很多次和莫寒的事被发现的场景，但很难想到对象会是戴萌。一种诡异的被“捉奸”的快感在升腾，如果最不想被孔肖吟发现，那最想的就是这位侯爵大人发现。

看吧，这世上还会有你不能掌控的东西呢，至少在这件事上是我胜过你。

钱蓓婷恢复镇定，实际上，她一点都不害怕戴萌。相反，对于这位优秀的，受万人追捧的，又目中无人的侯爵大人她非常好奇。

“说话啊，不敢嘛？”戴萌看向她，眼神里空无一物仿佛真在问一件小事一般，但是她握紧的拳头却彰显她的愤怒。

“侯爵大人在说什么，我不大明白。”钱蓓婷笑了笑，错开了戴萌的眼神。

戴萌起身一拳击中了钱蓓婷的腹部，钱蓓婷不是她的对手被戴萌死死按住，又给了一记肘击。“那条链子我认得，是孔家的纹饰。我不相信孔肖吟会送东西给莫寒，我更不相信她会愿意戴孔家的东西。所以，小滑头，你到底在耍什么花招?”

戴萌手太黑了，下手重但不会留痕迹，除了现在嘴里这一口血。于是乎聪慧的子爵大人一口老血啐在了侯爵脸上，掏出皮靴里的匕首抵在了戴萌的喉咙上。

“既然你这么聪明，什么都能猜到还来问我做什么?”钱蓓婷把刀又往前进了一寸，戴萌的颈上已经渗出了丝丝血迹。

司机敲了敲门板，“子爵大人，侯爵大人，戴公馆到了。”

等到司机为戴萌开门时，两人早已正襟危坐。戴萌瞥了一眼邻座趾高气扬的臭小子，暗骂了几句，又是一副不容拒绝的口气。“多谢子爵了，难得来戴公馆，用完晚宴再走吧。”

钱蓓婷斯文地切着牛排，用刀的手法娴熟异常。是自己低估了这个在军校上学的小军官了，戴萌吞下一大片香肠后用餐巾擦了擦嘴。她给了一个眼神，让所有伺候的仆人退下。

“那么，你跟公主殿下很熟悉喽？”戴萌口气好了不少，硬的不行只能来软的。

钱蓓婷放下刀叉，抿了一口红酒。“那要看侯爵大人怎么定义熟这个概念。诚实的来说，我们大部分时间是不熟的，除了公主殿下的发情期…”

还没等钱蓓婷补充细节，戴萌刚拿起的高脚杯就被捏碎了，男仆想进来收拾被戴萌吼了回去。

钱蓓婷觉得嘴里嚼的这块牛肉更香了，侯爵大人在她面前总是高高在上的，比国王的风头更甚，如今却更像个挑战失败的孩子。“如果大人不想听，我不说就是了。其实我原本也只是来试试侯爵府的主厨水平到底如何？”

钱蓓婷低头慢悠悠的切着牛扒，戴萌拿过手帕清理着自己一身的狼狈。一时间，只有刀叉跟瓷盘共舞的声音，待到公馆外的灯火渐明，戴萌才又开口说话。

“公主她，她私下里是什么样的人？”戴萌望向钱蓓婷的眼神有了一丝亮光，这个问题从她少年时期便想了解一番了。

钱蓓婷感觉到内袋里怀表走针的声音跟自己的心跳声重叠，戴萌的眼神太过真挚，她的良心不允许她继续讲着令人受挫的谎言。可是她与送自己这只新怀表的人有约定，这是她的诺言。她们在一个月夜曾向阿芙弥忒斯许愿，永远为对方保守秘密，失信之人将会受到月神的惩罚。

说还是不说这是个问题。

人间喇叭是不会向任何誓言屈服的。

“总而言之，言而总之。我是个意外，她喜欢的人是你。”钱蓓婷如释重负，这个秘密都快把她憋坏了。

“你说什么?”戴萌比刚才更疑惑了，那个从来都不给自己好脸色，自己送什么东西都不开心的公主殿下，喜欢的人会是自己?而且这句话还是从她打算决斗的情敌嘴里说出来的!

钱蓓婷放下餐具，一口闷掉了剩余的红酒。现在自己是微醺了，醉鬼说的话是不能作数的，没错这是从她亲爱的姐姐孔肖吟那里学来的道理，人生是不需要逻辑的。

钱蓓婷起身走到戴萌身后，重重拍了下还沉浸在自己世界里的侯爵大人。“这是比珍珠还真的事实，你爱信不信，我要走了，你可别说今晚跟我见过面的事。”

戴萌拉住了钱蓓婷的衣角， “那为什么她从来就不肯答应我的求婚?子爵大人，如果你有一点怜悯我这个可怜虫，请务必告诉我她的真心究竟是什么。”

钱蓓婷正欲往大门走，戴萌这句话迫使她停下。人人都懂的道理，这位侯爵却不懂。这世上怪不得有这么多痴男怨女，明明两情相悦，可宁愿永远不通心意也要捍卫一些虚无的东西。

这是阿芙洛狄忒的玩笑，她嫉妒这凡间的世人比她幸福，所以她要有情人经历九九八十一难才能获得她的祝福。

那我和姐姐可以被天神祝福吗？

“侯爵大人对自己这么不自信嘛，你已经是整个城邦最完美的alpha了，没有人可以抵挡你的魅力。公主殿下也不能免俗，更何况你们已经相伴走过这许多时日。为什么要质疑她对你的爱呢，就因为她从来没将那份喜欢宣之于口吗？”钱蓓婷摸过戴萌的伤口，那里已经结了痂，而那皮肤纤维下的血管正在发挥威力，为主人颤抖的心房送去更多动力。

“她说过，整个艾斯城邦她最不想嫁的人便是我。她是厌恶我的…”悲伤在把戴萌包围，那是她人生最灰暗的一天，她清楚的记得那枚戒指是怎么被踩在脚底的。她可以在第二天装作若无其事的去向公主请安，她可以努力到让其余的alpha都配不上莫寒。但是她的心没法自我蒙骗，它曾经心焦，曾被蔑视，如今看来竟然是那人的一场戏弄。

“我不明白，如果你说的是真的，那个把我的心踩到泥里的那个残忍女人是谁？”戴萌仰头，泪水不可抑制地从那双晶亮的眸子里滚出，窗边透过的月色也揉进了这双眼睛里，钱蓓婷几乎看迷了眼。

“因为公主殿下，她要的是臣服，不是主宰。”钱蓓婷盯着戴萌的眼睛，一场连主人也不曾留意的诱惑戏码悄然上演。“侯爵大人，你懂的什么是臣服吗？”

在看着钱蓓婷站在床边解腰带的时候，戴萌还是一脸呆愣的，她不知道自己为什么现在要赤身裸体躺在这张大床上，也不知道为什么要听从这位子爵的摆布。可是钱蓓婷的话像是有魔力一般，跟着她就能抓住答案，又或者她就是答案本身。

钱蓓婷跨坐在戴萌身上，平日里威风凛凛的侯爵大人现在倒是老实可不少，大抵受欺负的野兽更能激起人的征服欲呢。年幼的alpha在床帏之间是令人望尘莫及的佼佼者，她曾将对爱情的绝望化为对每一个Omega的欲火，在那情欲之地里寻欢作乐，又游走在上层社会的大小酒会里。孔肖吟只要对哪家的alpha投去一个微笑，那这家的女主人便成了她的猎物。鱼水之欢，屡试不爽，从未失手。

她跟莫寒的契约是巧合，也可以说是预谋。那位给莫寒看病的医生是某位大臣的妻子，也是公主极信任之人。但是架不住钱蓓婷给那医生吹了点枕边风，知道了前因后果的alpha计从心起。教训戴萌最好的办法，就是把她志在必得的东西抢走。更何况整个城邦里最尊贵，最不可接近的公主殿下，试问谁不想染指一番。接下来的甜蜜陷阱，连钱蓓婷自己都还没布好，莫寒早已擅自入瓮。可公主不会让自己处于弱势，她戳破了自己对姐姐的肖想，她抓住了钱蓓婷的把柄，让alpha心甘情愿成为了裙下之臣。

莫名的快意在肆虐，戴萌是一个极端自律的人，即使有生理欲望，她也尽量自己解决，与Omega共赴巫山少之又少。戴萌是洁身自好不错，但却耐不住钱蓓婷的花式撩拨。

“公爵大人这样不懂情趣的话，怕是很难满足公主殿下的，你要知道我这身本领可都是公主一手调教的啊。”占了先机的alpha恶趣味十足，胯下的人裆部已然硬挺，满面潮红连手臂上的青筋都清晰了不少。

戴萌现在是全然酒醒了，她知道钱蓓婷在耍什么鬼把戏了。房间里溺死人的奶香味在攻击着巧克力味，在卖力挑逗，如同主人嘴角的那一抹坏笑。真是痴心妄想，这世上还有本爵向她人俯身的道理。“滚下去，不然我会亲自踹你下去。”

“我怕您马上就没这个力气了。”钱蓓婷直视戴萌，毫无惧色，戴萌已经双手向后撑让自己可以尽量平视钱蓓婷。

钱蓓婷也不恼，反而是放慢动作解着内衬的金色纽扣。平坦的腹部上有山川点缀，微微隆起的前胸不及戴萌饱满，但形状也是好看的。钱蓓婷摸过戴萌的腰窝，低头给了一个吻，浅吻着身下alpha的肚脐眼，又伸出柔软的小舌来回舔弄。戴萌一个没忍住直接射在了钱蓓婷的下颌上，年轻的alpha直起腰来，把自己的内裤撕了下来。表情已经严肃不少，目光也失了笑意。

戴萌意识到自己造成的羞赧境地，伸出手想帮钱蓓婷擦掉顺着脖子流向全身的腺液。钱蓓婷一把抓住了戴萌的手腕，语气蒙上了一层寒冰。果然是那个人调教的人嘛，连嗔怒的表情都这么相像。“侯爵大人果然是高贵惯了，一点都不懂臣服的意思呢?我没允许你做的事情，请一件也不要做。”钱蓓婷拉过戴萌的手往自己的硬物上套弄，右手搂过还在吃惊的alpha强迫她接下自己的吻。奶香味一瞬间爆炸，几乎让戴萌怀疑自己溺在了奶罐里。

共沉沦这样的事对于alpha是无限诱惑的。

照顾过自家老二的手轻车熟路就把对方送上了高峰，这个游戏很简单，钱蓓婷说什么，戴萌便做什么。当冲动代替思考，欲望吞噬理智，alpha的本能得到了极致的释放。

钱蓓婷从后面进来的时候，难以忍受的撕裂感令戴萌想起了第一次中弹的痛意。好在这个臭弟弟体贴至极，马上掰过戴萌的下巴开始深吻。大脑的窒息感削弱了被侵犯的痛感，大开大合的操干钱蓓婷很少用，一个忍不住那些个娇生惯养的Omega就会被她送上西天，但戴萌不同，异于常人的耐受力让钱蓓婷可以尽情发泄。不知怎么的，突然好喜欢戴萌，应该早点这么做的。

戴萌被钱蓓婷搞得几乎要脱水了，打仗最艰苦的时候都没这么累过，全身都要散架了。她费力的向前爬企图挣脱这人的怀抱，那股奶香味开始令她害怕了。身后alpha的腺体被拔出，淫糜的水渍混合着巧克力淌向丝绸的床单。钱蓓婷抓住戴萌的脚踝往后拉，还没抓到床头那根栏杆戴萌要掉进了年下的怀抱里。

“侯爵大人，后面确实有点红了，不如咱们试试前面?”

戴萌真是欲哭无泪，我一句话都没说你干什么就把我翻过来，我什么时候同意了，不要扒我…

钱蓓婷跟戴萌十指相扣，把底下那巨物撑进alpha的小穴里，夜这么长，臭弟弟的花样要一一尝试过才好。

钱蓓婷凌晨从围墙外跳入庄园里，顺着树干跳上了房间的阳台，刚把玻璃门拉上就被身后的咳嗽声吓了一大跳。

“姐，你吓死人了，怎么大半夜在我房里啊。”钱蓓婷吓得腿都软了，把外套甩在一边准备洗澡。

孔肖吟拿过一边的皮带开始抽人，“出息了，夜不归宿的还敢飞檐走壁。”孔肖吟上前闻了一圈，一股巧克力的味道?

“你见过戴萌?”孔肖吟挑了挑眉，这倒是个大新闻。每次看戴萌跟看瘟神一样的，躲的比兔子还快，今天竟然背着自己两人见面了，女人的直觉告诉孔肖吟肯定有猫腻。

“姐，你属狗的啊?我可什么都没说。”钱蓓婷摆摆手，端起一旁早已准备好的玻璃杯咕噜噜的灌了起来。

“你未来姐夫的味道我当然清楚啦…”

钱蓓婷的脸一瞬间就垮了，重重摔了下杯子，“我累了，不想说话了，姐你回去休息吧。”拿起孔肖吟帮她叠好的睡衣头也不回地进了淋浴间。

孔肖吟这才觉得腿有点麻，她等了钱蓓婷一晚上是想让她试试自己新给做的袖扣。我怎么可能先闻出别人的味道呢，不过是对谁盖住你的味道比较敏感罢了。

早晨威廉帮自己系袖扣的时候，才发现这款式是未曾见过的。“威廉，这副我怎么一点印象都没有，比之前的精致些。”

“二小姐，这是伯爵大人亲自为您做的。据说做了好多天呢，最近为了举办狩猎宴的事真是把伯爵忙坏了。明天许公爵的小女儿要来庄园消夏了，伯爵已经安排您接待了。”

钱蓓婷示意威廉停下来，她想自己系好。凭窗远眺，大风车转动的地方应该是孔肖吟现在站立之处，那抹鲜艳的红还在风里飘扬。

我的姐姐爱我，愚笨地爱我，可她依然爱我。


	4. <四>

钱蓓婷早早便来到火车站准备接许佳琪，许氏和孔氏是表亲。许佳琪会在孔肖吟面前嘴甜，却从来不叫钱蓓婷一声表姐，也是，哪有表姐跟表妹滚床单的。

钱蓓婷盯着铁轨，打开怀表看了眼时间，又坐回了红棕色的长凳上，应该还要一会。

思绪乱飞，又回到了那个大雪纷飞的圣诞夜。

自从父亲病逝之后，孔氏只剩下自己和姐姐两个人，每年冬天都会去到表叔家一起过节。那年也不例外，大抵同年的缘故，钱蓓婷跟许佳琪从小就很要好。孔肖吟那时已经是伯爵了，即使到了叔叔家也有数不清的聚会找上门，她忙的很，基本上不与钱蓓婷一同作息怕打扰还在长身体的孩子，所以在许公馆钱蓓婷会跟许佳琪住一起。

分化那天也是住在一块的。

圣诞那天镇上有着极盛大的庆典，全公爵府的人都去凑热闹了。许佳琪那时已然分化成Omega，又正好有些感冒，担心去了街上被其余的信息素一刺激容易不稳定发情便只能一个人待在家里。贵族alpha们都在奉承孔肖吟，吹嘘着自己有多少啃老的资本，钱蓓婷还没分化自然让他们没兴趣。钱蓓婷等着跟孔肖吟跳舞，但姐姐却在一堆贵族里八面玲珑。钱蓓婷不喜欢这样的孔肖吟，再耀眼的也要披上庸俗的外衣，她觉得自己是这么无力。她在脑海中幻想过无数次把这宴会闹翻吧，让那些色胆包天的人见识厉害，都离姐姐远一些，我要带孔肖吟逃出去…

她看到一个身着华服的alpha吻了孔肖吟的手，比这场面更刺眼的是孔肖吟无比明媚的笑容，她乐于受此殊荣。

在孔肖吟将香槟一饮而尽的间隙里，胆小鬼自己逃掉了。

没有叫司机，跟漫天的风雪对抗着，一个人从小路跑了回去。雪下的又黏又软，落在毛呢的大衣上把黑色缀成了白色。胸腔里的血液供应困难，大口呼出的白气让树林都起了雾。钱蓓婷觉得脸上湿湿的，雪化了吗？但是怎么这么烫呢，她发了疯似的在一望无际的狂野上奔跑，摔倒了也不停下，满脑子只有逃离，生怕那股水蜜桃味会追上她。

这世界上，钱蓓婷最恨的人名字叫孔肖吟，但她最爱的人也叫这个名字。

北风呼啸而过，吹的人几乎要站不住脚。身体却升腾起莫名的燥热，好像有什么东西要从里面钻出来。钱蓓婷几乎感觉不到冷，只是在一片白茫茫里搜寻着一股香气，一股让她现在神志不清的味道。

在她看见自己挺立的腺体时，终于如梦方醒，自己竟然分化成了alpha。而这几乎埋到半身的雪地里，有一股极尽诱惑的玫瑰味在勾引她，正是北风带来的这阵暗香才让她像个火球一样的在狂奔。

玫瑰，多么熟悉啊。

昨晚不就在这阵香气里安稳入眠吗？许佳琪，你在哪，救救我…

被人在心里念了千万遍名字的人此时正在圣诞树下读着幼稚的恋爱小说，幻想着将来会嫁给一位白马王子，她的王子要有着挺拔的身型，迷人的面庞，还要有可爱的一口大白牙，最重要的是要有如天神一般的魔力让自己心甘情愿地沉溺。

这样的人有点难找，但许佳琪相信这个人一定存在，不然怎么爱神会让他跳进自己的脑海里，只要我们遇上，我一定会把你迷住的…

火漆的木门被暴力的打开，漫天的风雪也分进这火焰温暖的客厅里。

许佳琪吓得一愣，看清了来人是钱蓓婷之后悬着的心才放下，她正算着拿出壁橱后挂着的那把猎枪需要多久。

钱蓓婷把湿透的大衣往地摊上一丢，边脱衣服边朝许佳琪走来，迎着许佳琪地震般的瞳孔跪在了Omega的面前。圣诞树装饰的好极了，挂饰亮闪闪的，红白的光来回跳动，尖端的星星发着金光被槲寄生环绕。礼物盒还没有全部包装好，好些丝缎杂乱的放着，一看就知道小Omega在偷懒。

钱蓓婷带来的寒气压的许佳琪喘不过气，她颤巍巍的伸手摸向对面人的额头，关心的话还没说出来就被烫的收回了手。只一下，那温度便顺着指尖传遍了全身，一股不知名的燥热在席卷许佳琪。可怜的Omega天真不已，被当成了猎物却还在为猎人担心。

“kiki，你知道槲寄生的传说吗？”钱蓓婷抽走许佳琪手里那部书，更加靠近的好让奶香可以紧密包裹玫瑰，自私的阴谋家是形容每一位诱骗Omega的alpha。

不可以拒绝接吻。

钱蓓婷吻上许佳琪的时候，Omega的大脑一片空白。忘了反抗，不懂拒绝，被稍微年长一点的人安排了节奏。她跟着摄魂曲走，慢慢的走进了弥漫奶香气的囚笼。

在Omega看到alpha身下的骇人巨物时才如梦方醒，钱蓓婷继续着甜言蜜语哄骗着许佳琪把双腿打开。“好妹妹，你前些日子不是问我鱼水之欢究竟是什么感觉。从前我也未曾体会，第一次的巅峰便让姐姐送你上去吧，一次就好…”

怎么可能就一次，接下来几日的不眠不休在钱蓓婷怀里尖叫着晕倒了好几回。

情热难以纾解，钱蓓婷把许佳琪压在了冰冷的窗台上以期降下些温度。Omega成年不久，胸前还不甚丰满让alpha下不去欺负的手。只是轻轻的一按便有了痕迹，红的紫的，好不精彩。钱蓓婷把许佳琪翻过来，右手从腹部拦住了Omega，对着白雪般滑嫩的后背贪婪地吸吮，种下了一朵朵梅花。

从前总是好奇，但是家里的嬷嬷总把这情事描绘的极其残忍，alpha怎样狠心玩弄啦，好让小Omega可以洁身自好。可看着漫天的飞雪，远处忽明忽灭的绿光，雪地里掩埋着的生机，这场景又该死的浪漫。

身后的人还在忘情的流连于自己的脊骨和腰窝，隔着纱裙都能感觉到对方硬挺物件的滚烫，但没有许佳琪的允许钱蓓婷也是不敢过分乱来的。把第一次给她也没什么不好，至少今晚她给许佳琪的温柔太动心了。

我们绝不可能在一起，但是尝尝这禁忌的果实又令人这么情不自禁。

“你进来吧，轻点…”

话还没说完，就被撞碎在一声呻吟里。一瞬间便刺破的痛感占据了许佳琪全身，疼的Omega直不起腰来，大理石的冰凉又刺激着胸前的两颗红樱挺立，这倒真像是alpha手中的玩具了。

钱蓓婷伸手护住了许佳琪的前额，以防控制不住的力道害许佳琪撞上玻璃。没了顾虑便开始张牙舞爪起来，忘记了答应妹妹的温柔，凭着本能疯狂操弄起来。

“嗯…啊，你…轻点，我会…死的，钱，钱蓓婷…”下身撕裂般的痛楚在钳制自己，身后的alpha饿狼扑食一般的用力，那肉棒还在不停涨大要将底下撑开一般，内里的褶皱在翻滚，那人毫无技巧，刚碰上令人心颤之地就急着往更深处插去。

许佳琪一口咬在了钱蓓婷的虎口上，用牙齿抗诉着自己的不满。钱蓓婷疼的哇哇直叫，脾气愈加坏了起来，“你也不轻啊…嗯，不听话的孩子要惩罚才对。”

钱蓓婷抱着许佳琪转移了地方，边走还不忘再挺动一番，许佳琪完全软成一滩水被钱蓓婷欺负。一路来到公爵的书房令Omega求饶不已，这地方从小便是父亲训话的地方，简直是莫大的阴影。

厚重而严肃的书本堆满了书架，估算不出价值的瓷瓶四处放着，许公爵的巨幅画像就在书桌前的墙壁上挂着，炯炯有神的目光把干大胆事的Omega盯出了一身鸡皮疙瘩。许佳琪拍着钱蓓婷的肩要从怀里逃出去，但越挣扎就越被禁锢的厉害。

alpha的吻从蝴蝶骨滑下，故意发出大声的吸吮声，鲜红的舌头画着圈往饱满的翘臀上移去。血腥味渐渐挥发，玫瑰味醉人的缠绕，与小舌共舞又邀请着修长的手指。钱蓓婷的手指纤长但又细又软，攀过黑森林滑进了炙热的柔嫩之地，偶尔摩挲到一处粗糙之地激的被压在桌子上的人一阵颤抖，费力抓紧地毯的脚趾都紧绷不已，生生挠出爪痕来。交合处溢出的爱液顺着大腿根低落，清浅如小溪般最后藏匿在花纹繁复的方形地毯里。钱蓓婷的恶趣味却难以满足，时而画圈时而深深浅浅的打转，非要看着自己的牛奶侵蚀玫瑰，打出奶白的泡来才好。

藏在秘密花园里的珍珠被挑拨的充血肿胀，从花瓣里探出头来。alpha一手把玩着，配合着腺体进出的节奏，企图把一切弄得暧昧不堪。刚被咬伤的手被许佳琪轻轻舔着，高潮之后的小狐狸乖极了，懂的示弱，看不见的毛茸茸小耳朵耷拉下来，低垂着好看的眉头，委屈巴巴地哄着强势的alpha。

钱蓓婷早就不生气了，但借着这由头可以无理取闹，许佳琪也任由她摆弄，简直是爽翻天了，谁让许佳琪平常总耍小聪明还老让自己背黑锅。

狡猾的狐狸也有吃瘪的一天。

alpha把桌上的账本，纸笔全给扫了下去，所有代表着贵族权威的东西她都不屑一顾，反叛的基因在叫嚣。跟自己妹妹的不伦关系令她陶醉，那跟姐姐是不是有一天也可以…

钱蓓婷坐在桌边把许佳琪横抱在大腿上，重心突然的变化让许佳琪摇晃不已，好在钱蓓婷抱紧她了，但这姿势又像极了小时候无数次母亲打她屁股时的样子。

“呀！钱蓓婷!”果然是这个人的脑回路了，钱蓓婷宽大的手掌打下来的时候许佳琪羞的想往地里钻，来回这么好几次了，alpha也更会控制信息素了。一边教训着妹妹的屁股，一边释放着高浓度的信息素引诱Omega发情。巴掌声和呜咽声充斥着四方屋，还没长大的小屁孩竟然就敢拿信息素相互较量。毫无节制的交合一定要让对方更失控才好，各种姿势都被二人试遍，这档子事上倒是好好学习了。

最后以一顿匆忙的唇舌服务告终，钱蓓婷没忍住一个使劲直接射在了表叔那幅威风凛凛的画像上。奶白的稠液就挂在许公爵的胡子上，许佳琪看了实在忍不住，笑的爬都爬不起来。天知道她老爹有多喜欢这副宫廷画师给他描的将军图。

钱蓓婷光着屁股拿撕碎的纱裙给那画善后的样子许佳琪一直记得，每次都能哈哈大笑起来。那间房子后来南风一吹总有股奶香味，许公爵还觉得这味道清新极了，以为是什么祥瑞之兆，钱蓓婷倒是再不敢在表叔面前乱晃了，生怕被许公爵闻出个端倪来。

许佳琪在火车进站时还在回味着这些童年趣事，她好久都没见钱蓓婷了。自从她封子爵之后就不好随便来公馆里住了，庄园里这几年的生意也办的如火如荼，孔肖吟也没心思来巴结父亲了，倒是许公爵现在要急着跟伯爵小姐示好才对，果真风水轮流转。

贴身的女仆先她一步下了车，打开阳伞准备好了迎接。钱蓓婷从女人手里拿过伞，亲自扶着许佳琪下了台阶。

“劳烦子爵大人了。”礼貌的把手搭在了钱蓓婷的手肘上。许佳琪长的更惊艳了，似乎她们家的女人都会朝着妖精发展。

“我的荣幸，请允许我担任您的护花使者。”两人贴面吻过，钱蓓婷便将今日新定做的华贵头纱罩在了许佳琪的帽檐上，这一张脸过于倾国倾城，看一眼是会要命的。

钱蓓婷定了最好的餐厅给许佳琪接风，叫来了宫廷的御厨为二人备宴。

“你这趟来什么打算?”钱蓓婷抿了一口红酒，她比量着许佳琪的唇色，还是那张小嘴的颜色更为醇厚。

“你要帮我吗？”许佳琪放下刀叉，她对再好的饭菜都兴致缺缺。

“你是我唯一的妹妹，这世上能做成的事我都会帮你办到，我向你保证。”年轻的子爵很少许诺，但却一诺千金，这一点无需质疑。

“我不贪心，只一件事我一定要做。”

“说说看。”

“嫁给吴哲晗。”


	5. <五>

许佳琪向来很有决心，这没有因为她是Omega而衰减分毫。钱蓓婷想着接下来的围猎打着算盘，alpha摸了摸眉头，自信满满地向妹妹保证。

“你放心，这事包在我身上。我认得她，戴萌的表妹嘛，明天我倒要好好瞧瞧，我这表妹夫到底有什么魔力把我的傻妹妹迷的七荤八素。”

围猎是艾斯城邦一年一度的贵族盛会。今年承办的是孔公馆，孔肖吟几个月前便开始谋划了。平常很难见到的达官贵族都能碰的上面，国王有时也会来，赏赐什么的不会少，更重要的是各家的婚约也常在这时宣告。

自从老公爵去世后，孔公馆没落了很长时间。凭着孔肖吟的苦心经营，周旋于各色人等，才终于拿到了这次狩猎的东道主。这一次，庄园的荣光也该再度降临了。

孔肖吟在书房里回见着各个封地的公爵们，钱蓓婷在外面招呼着年轻的子爵，小姐，夫人们。客厅的石英钟打点的声音清脆而响亮，钱蓓婷掏出怀表看了看窗外，想必公主殿下是赶不上晚宴了。

大门外一阵嘈杂，马群嘶鸣的声音嚣张而乖戾，不用看便知道是戴萌来了。

戴萌摘下帽子才一伸手身边便有簇拥的仆人等着接下，钱蓓婷使了个眼色示意威廉去服侍戴萌。庄园的第一男仆的服侍，这是一般皇族才有的待遇，足以看出对戴萌的尊敬。放在以前，钱蓓婷才不会这么干，但现在不同了，她跟戴萌现在是朋友，是一条战线上的盟友。

她帮戴萌追到莫寒，戴萌也承诺她会铲除孔肖吟所有的阻碍。

等到孔肖吟可以卸下家族枷锁的那一天，钱蓓婷想自己也许有勇气对姐姐说出这藏匿了许多年的爱意。

戴萌对钱蓓婷报以微笑，让威廉帮自己把大衣取下。一旁的高个子正要脱下坎肩却发现了熟人，这个帮她擦靴子的女仆她是认得的。钱蓓婷特意安排了许佳琪的贴身女仆去照顾吴哲晗，要牢牢盯着alpha才好，自此宴会上其他Omega的秋波都与她无关了。年轻的alpha又昂起头来四处搜寻着那抹倩影，扫遍了大厅也一无所获，直到与那桃花眼对视才露出一口大白牙。许佳琪靠在二楼的旋梯上看着吴哲晗，从alpha进来开始她的目光便没有浪费在其他的地方。

钱蓓婷对着一切了然于心，瞧着吴哲晗望着许佳琪那双湿漉漉的狗狗眼，这事是更加好办了。也是，许佳琪那个妖精，怎么会有人不喜欢呢?

大厅里笑声不断，子爵大人向来是女人们的开心果。

钱蓓婷在戴萌耳边低声说着吴哲晗的事，戴萌欣然同意，点鸳鸯谱这种事侯爵大人也爱的不得了。还沉浸在碰到老朋友的喜悦里，吴哲晗就被仆人们带上了二楼。钱蓓婷吩咐了，表小姐可以不用下来用餐，多送些糕点和茶水上去，熏香也点上，煤油灯不用了，二楼的电闸也是可以拉下的…

两个计划通还在窃窃自语，却把伯爵小姐看的一头雾水。钱蓓婷什么时候跟戴萌这么要好了，之前也背着自己见过面，她们两一定有秘密，孔肖吟笃定着，而且这秘密一定会跟自己相关。

钱蓓婷察看着晚宴的菜单，确认没有让在座的客人身体不适的食物。划掉了几个草莓布丁之后便交给卡森下去传令上菜了，老管家还是有些担心，毕竟他听说了公主殿下也会来的。而二小姐却却肯定的说公主不会用晚宴，他拿不准主意。

“二小姐，伯爵再三吩咐了这是公主殿下的爱吃的点心，真的不用准备吗？”

“我说过了，公主入夜之后才能到庄园，您大可先把精力放在其他大人身上。”她没法对卡森说出自己的直觉，可她就是知道，莫寒没那么快赶到。

晚宴时放了一张老CD，老公爵从前招待客人就最爱放这首曲子。

和着这首曲子，前尘往事也随风而来，那时的时光多么无忧无虑。孔公爵是老国王眼前的大红人，良田万顷，奴仆成群，满室都是可以比肩皇家的奢华摆件。而自己，孔公馆的大小姐，公爵夫人的嫡女，也是集万千宠爱于一身。城邦所有的贵族公子们无不为之侧目，公主殿下也是自己的孩时玩伴，笑起来憨憨的戴公爵的小女儿也常伴左右。

童年的回忆五彩斑斓，只有笑容没有泪水，也许那时便把一辈子的快乐提前用光了。

可不知从哪天起，可能是老国王驾崩那天，也可能是父亲染上重病那天，也可能是自己分化成Omega的那天……

一切的一切，便没有了往昔的色彩。

她不能再亲昵地叫小兔子一声莫莫，而是要俯身恭敬的称呼一句公主殿下。戴萌也不再能跟她私下来往了，除非她可以名正言顺的成为戴公馆的女主人。

所有黑暗日子里唯一的光，唤作钱蓓婷。

外人总说她有个没有野心的傻妹妹，成天只知道嬉笑打闹，不能帮庄园分忧。原本她可以护妹妹一辈子的，可钱蓓婷竟然分化成了alpha，那个总追在她身后要奶糖的鼻涕虫有一天要接过她肩上的担子，代替她被锁在家族的桎梏里。如果那一天总会来，在把权杖交给你之前姐姐会抹掉上面缠绕的荆棘，血流不止也无所谓。

搭上我所有的幸福也没关系，孔氏的女儿要为家族而战，而我便为你而活。

音乐戛然而止，钱蓓婷拿着银制的餐刀敲了好几次杯子孔肖吟才回过神来。

“让我们共同举杯，为这精美的晚餐，为献身你我口中的吃食，为所有。干杯!”钱蓓婷说完这句话便一饮而尽，她努力不去看姐姐的表情，她知道那曲子的意义，也隐隐碰触到了那不可查探的边界。

姐姐什么时候才会知道，她的幸福才是我最大的祈求呢?

钱蓓婷大快朵颐着，觉得今晚的菜品很合口味，孔肖吟却一直在席间给她递着眼色。小alpha平时是察言观色第一人，这会子就是不接受姐姐的信号。伯爵小姐的心思无非就是撺掇自家妹妹和tako小姐的关系，钱蓓婷不以为意，她明白的很。张语格的心思可不在自己身上，而是执着于那个正在乱牵红线的傻姐姐。

有时候钱蓓婷是羡慕张语格的，她的喜欢可以不加掩饰大大方方说出来，而自己能做的却只有不断退后。

直到晚宴结束，庄园才收到皇宫的口信，说是公主的车队在路上出了点问题，明日一早再重新出发。

“架子摆的真够大的，非让明天所有人都给她接驾是吧。”孔肖吟打开骨扇粗暴地扇了会风，明明是自己的主场，还是被莫寒给摆了一道。

庄园里的电灯都熄了，除了走廊点的煤油灯，众人都要在梦境里相会了。

钱蓓婷从酒窖里顺了瓶好酒，端着小菜上了三楼，咚咚的敲响了房门。

“谁？”

“姐，是我。”孔肖吟接到莫寒的口信后，发了通脾气，胡乱用了些甜品便缩进了房间里，没有莫寒的宴会她没有战斗的欲望。懒得陪笑，还不如早些歇息，明日非要杀杀公主殿下的威风不可。

“我卸妆了，你回去吧。”孔肖吟的酒劲上来了，她没心思聊天。

“那你也好看。我到厨房里给你烧了些大虾，太香了，你闻到没。”钱蓓婷在门后端着盘子吹气，企图从门缝里把姐姐肚子里的小馋虫勾引出来。

孔肖吟被她碎碎念的没办法，套上睡袍，赤着脚踩在地毯上给钱蓓婷开了门。

丝绸的睡衣松松垮垮，垂在腰间的带子一长一短。孔肖吟系的很随意，浅金色的头发还压在领子里。

孔肖吟接过钱蓓婷手里的盘子，虾烧的很好，鲜味都被逼了出来。大抵是淋了橄榄油的缘故，叉子也用的极差，就是抓不住那只赤裸的白虾。饿意上来了，也顾不上什么礼仪，何况一旁站着的还是钱蓓婷，干脆就上手，吧唧吧唧的看的钱蓓婷都饿了。

但钱蓓婷想吃的东西是水蜜桃。

女人低头用餐时的侧脸很柔和，卸了妆的Omega不似平常妖冶大胆，反而是奶气十足。钱蓓婷吞下一大杯红酒，就着杯沿用小舌舔弄了一圈。孔肖吟一抬头就看见了钱蓓婷无比炙热的眼神，仿佛自己如同这剥了壳的白虾一样在她眼里正一丝不挂着。这是个危险的想法，自己一定是醉了，孔肖吟晃了晃脑袋企图把这些奇怪的想法丢出去。

钱蓓婷慢慢跪下，爬向前去按住了姐姐作乱的身体。拿过手帕擦拭着孔肖吟指尖的油渍，孔肖吟浑身如过电般颤抖，一股说不出来的窒息感在把她包围。自己仿佛身处热带雨林，而钱蓓婷是一株参天大树，不讲道理的在跟自己争抢着氧气。

你什么时候长得这么大了。

钱蓓婷丢下手帕，指尖抚上孔肖吟的嘴角，她的呼吸已经乱了，身体不受控制地靠近着孔肖吟。揩去了那唇边的酱汁，又鬼迷心窍的当着Omega的面品味了一番。

“好像有点咸了。”

孔肖吟再看不懂暗示她就白活了这些岁数，她起身想把钱蓓婷轰出去，却是双腿一软跌进了alpha的怀里。顶在自己小腹上的硬物，以及房间里满溢的奶香，她明白的太迟了。

钱蓓婷的易感期到了，晚上还喝了这么多酒，自己还没有打抑制剂就让她进了房间，这不是强制发情又是什么？

从山涧里吹来的南风溜进窗户又从门缝里跑走，丝毫没带走房间里交缠的两人身上的热度。孔肖吟怎么使劲也推不开钱蓓婷，她不知道这小孩什么时候力气这么大了。alpha哪里知道自己正好顺走的那瓶红酒是许佳琪精心准备的，就为着跟吴哲晗可以春宵一刻，这倒是肥水不流外人田了。

水蜜桃的气息在外泄，被奶香味吸食，越勾引越放肆。孔肖吟不敢叫出声，如果威廉或是卡森，抑或是这一屋子贵族中的任意一个进来，她都无法想象这件事的后果。

庄园的秘密够多了，也不差再多一个吧。

妹妹的心跳如雷，砸在自己的心房外，企图敲开紧闭的大门，却始终无人应答。孔肖吟双手捂住了自己的嘴巴，不放出一个音节。alpha早已昏了头，她对自己姐姐宣泄着欲望，步步紧逼不留余地。

“你一句话都不愿意跟我说吗？孔肖吟，我让你觉得羞耻吗…”钱蓓婷低头吻住了孔肖吟的侧颈，Omega的腺体暴露在犬齿底下，标记的前奏被恐惧所覆盖。

孔肖吟真的不知道吗，她会装傻可又不是真傻，她怎么会不知道妹妹对自己超乎常理的占有欲。那是alpha对Omega的占有，她很清楚，她最开始是惊讶，后来是不承认，再后来连她自己都不敢相信她早已乐在其中。

钱蓓婷是她带大的，是她让钱蓓婷变成了现在的样子，变成了孔肖吟最爱的样子。

孔肖吟后退的时候碰倒了陶瓷的立灯，钱蓓婷一把把她拉进了怀里，“别逃了，姐姐，你会受伤的。”alpha把小巧的人拦腰抱起在梳妆台上，圆木的桌面与肌肤相贴，背后却是冰凉的镜面。

钱蓓婷没有用信息素逼着孔肖吟发情，而是抬头舔过姐姐因为紧张冒出的细密汗珠，咸咸的又甜甜的，跟想象中一样美味。alpha的手慢慢拉开了腰带，丝质的睡袍顺滑无比随着手的摸索掉在了腰间，旖旎的山峰看的人心潮澎湃，鲜红的樱桃围着一拳浅粉色的乳晕，白玉团随着对面人的抽插上下挺动，还没开始就射了姐姐一肚子……

催情药的后劲太大，钱蓓婷几乎来不及品味就倒在了一座万花筒里，天旋地转，眼前烟花绽放，她一直在索取却怎么也不够，像是溺水的人怎么也抓不住那根稻草。

一声鸡鸣唤醒清晨，钱蓓婷缓缓张开眼睛，摇了摇脑袋起身却看见威廉在一边等着自己穿衣服。

还在自己的房间，那昨晚是梦吗？

威廉把搭配好的外衣递了过来，又帮钱蓓拧好了擦脸的毛巾，“二小姐，公主殿下的车驾快到庄园了。您快些准备迎接吧，烈风喂好了，已经拉到大门口了。”

钱蓓婷敲了敲脑门，记忆越来越碎片，真是的，最近这么欲求不满嘛，什么乱七八糟的梦都敢乱做。

钱蓓婷骑着烈风扬长而去，孔肖吟在窗户边看着alpha的背影越来越远。女仆安娜在她背后打扫着房间，“大小姐，这盏破掉的台灯我直接扔掉了哟。”

孔肖吟放下手里的浓咖啡，揉了揉太阳穴，她实在头晕的厉害，“你从后门扔，别弄出太大动静，最近客人多做事都小心点，还有赶快把阁楼上跟这个一样那盏搬下来。”

钱蓓婷让车夫绕了远路慢些回庄园，昨晚上的梦太真实，她根本都记不起自己是什么时候回的房间，难道真的醉的断片了。

莫寒看着一脸心事的人，乖顺的趴在了alpha的腿上，好久没见了，看到自己一点反应都没有，转了转眼珠，眼神里的刀子几乎要把钱蓓婷射穿，“怎么，腻了？”

Omega的手覆上了alpha的皮带搭扣，只是轻轻擦过那地方便有了反应，下面这东西还是诚实的，大早上的比谁都精神。

本着跟戴萌是已经朋友的原则，钱蓓婷十分想拒绝的，可是她又忽的想尊重起莫寒来，毕竟公主殿下的命令是不能违抗的。

“启禀公主殿下，现在太早了，我还不知道自己是不是还在梦里。”alpha主动拉开裤链，把粗壮的大家伙交到Omega手上。莫寒心领神会，给了一个官方的假笑，友好而热情地套弄起那根肉柱来…

腺体在Omega手里不断涨大，几乎都要握不住了，顶端溢出的透明腺液顺着小臂滑进了洁白的百褶裙里。alpha爽的头皮发麻，腰身也跟着节奏挺动，抓着门把的右手青筋暴起，与那肉柱上的青筋一同从皮肤下钻出来。

“这么大反应，你说是不是在梦里？”莫寒说完这句话狠心的掐了一把，疼的钱蓓婷冷汗直冒，努力地压抑住了差点发出的惨叫。

alpha不敢反抗，偏过头舔吻着公主的肩头，求饶的样子可怜巴巴。

莫寒被她哄的没了脾气，撒泼耍赖数这人最厉害，“听话才了是好孩子。”放过被自己双手折磨的物件，重新低下头去用唇舌包裹进来，来回舔弄着享用着早晨的牛奶。

恍惚间钱蓓婷又想起了昨晚的梦，那个人好像咬到了自己…


	6. <六>

公主的车队到了之后，庄园四周的守卫都多了好几倍。孔肖吟不得不盘算起这些兵士的吃穿用度，晚上的住处，庄园的房间是不够住的，只能在草地上搭帐篷了。可是划哪块空地比较好呢，南边那块在水塘边太潮了，西边那块在上风向，风一刮汗臭味就全飘过来了也不行，东边那块又太远了……

想着想着连马儿的缰绳都没有握紧，孔肖吟好久没骑马了，马一受惊竟就往马群里冲，都怪自己昨晚没休息好根本无心狩猎。兴奋起来的坐骑撒着欢的跑，钱蓓婷远远看着就知道一定是孔肖吟走神了。

拽过缰绳掉转马头，狠狠踹了踹烈风的腿肚子往孔肖吟那赶去，嘴里大喊着闪开。一个看热闹的子爵的坐骑被烈风奔过的沙尘吓得掀翻在地，钱蓓婷回头一看是叶公爵的小儿子，在军校里两个人打过好几架，看着老对手的狼狈样钱蓓婷来不及道歉就急着去拉姐姐的马。伯爵的小白马不知道是不是吃坏草料闹了肚子竟然都不认识钱蓓婷了，看着烈风过来还发了疯的往另一边跑，直直朝着公主的护卫队冲去。

护卫队长怕抵挡不住这畜生的猛冲叫手下举起了火枪，莫寒给了个眼神让卫队长停手。吴哲晗本来还在一边教许佳琪骑马，听着异样的嘶鸣声心中暗道不好，戴萌吹了个口哨给吴哲晗打信号让她去拿麻醉枪。手长脚长的人如鹰般迅速的动作着，许佳琪后知后觉的喊着，“五折，你骑马去啊！”离了吴老师的教导，许佳琪是一动也不敢动，她就这么被吴哲晗丢在了马背上，马儿乖巧的接着偷懒吃草，小狐狸则是专心的害怕着。

钱蓓婷从烈风身上一跃而起代替姐姐抓住了缰绳，小白马被陡然增加的重量吓得腾空而起，钱蓓婷努力的扶住帮孔肖吟抓住绳子却免不了被这畜生甩进泥地里。后背被泥沼里的尖锐物划了道口子，顾不上伤口马上从地上爬起来飞过套圈去抓小白马。戴萌带着马队准备合围小白马，这畜生怕死第一名冲着一边挂着铃铛的大马跑去，它知道这些马都怕那匹大马，那是莫寒的坐骑。

说时迟那时快，吴哲晗朝小白马吹了好几剂麻醉针，这畜生通灵性的很，屁股扭了好几扭直接把旁边那匹大马给药倒。眼看着莫寒的马朝一边倒去，钱蓓婷气急飞起套圈使了蛮力去逼停了发疯的畜生，害怕马蹄会踢到妹妹，孔肖吟终于狠下心来从靴子里掏出匕首捅在了小白马的大动脉上。

血流如注喷溅在了子爵大人的脸上，这匹马陪了孔肖吟整整十年，是老公爵当年那匹战马下的一窝里最漂亮的一只小崽子。小白马倒在血泊里呜咽，它知道是自己主人送自己上路了，豆大的泪珠从眼睛里滚出来。钱蓓婷看着马儿黝黑的瞳孔里自己的倒影，满脸是血，自己后背的伤口在流血，胸口也在发痛。她知道这件事不简单，小白马平日是最乖顺的，怎么可能在这样重要的日子里突然失控…

如果不是巧合，那暗处的阴谋家是谁？

孔肖吟被吓得腿发软，吴哲晗把她从马背上扶了下来，没有时间后怕。朝着钱蓓婷站立的地方跑去，把钱蓓婷紧紧的抱在了怀里，边哭边喊着妹妹的名字，“吓死我了…钱蓓婷你是不是疯了…疯子…”钱蓓婷双手收拢任姐姐在肩头淌眼泪，自己满身是血的样子让在场所有的贵族都不敢靠近。

又或者他们本就不愿靠近自己。

钱蓓婷抬起头来扫着四周的景象，高高在上的贵族们冷眼旁观着，仿佛刚才发生的事只是一出戏罢了。这些贵族的眼神里有的惊恐，有的怜悯，有的闪躲，有的似乎在冷笑，在窃窃私语，在指手画脚，自己所做的一切犹如困兽之斗。

原来，你们怕我？

莫寒从戴萌的怀里挣脱，刚刚是她救下了自己，如果戴萌不是第一时间来保护自己而是去帮钱蓓婷的话，也许那匹马的命可以留下。卫队长立马上前询问莫寒的伤势，莫寒抬眼瞪了一眼士兵，刚才护卫队的不作为她看在眼里，这不是意外而是一场可笑的闹剧，是当着她的面在打孔公馆的脸。

叶公爵下了马，另外的贵族也齐刷刷的下了马，朝着莫寒走来，鞠躬向公主殿下道歉说着自责的话语，言语里尽是对庄园安排的讽刺，一唱一和，好不热闹。

戴萌捏紧了拳头她真的好想一拳挥上这些道貌岸然的脸孔，帮忙的时候没有一个人敢上。莫寒被自己护着不过是袍子破了，察觉公主无恙才来讨便宜，都是些势利眼，戴萌为自己平常与他们共事而感到恶心。

莫寒没有像平常一样挂上官方的笑容，不发一言地朝前走去，卫队长跪在地上很久了她也没看见似的穿过了人群。

卡森带着家仆们和医生赶到了围猎场，孔肖吟终于是支撑不住的昏了过去，吴哲晗扶着钱蓓婷一瘸一拐的往帐篷边走去。

“小钱，你再忍忍，待会包扎了就会没事的。” 钱蓓婷咳嗽了几声没有答话，她看着孔肖吟被安娜扶进了医生的帐篷里才松了口气。

“钱蓓婷。”

钱蓓婷停住了步子，吴哲晗疑惑地转头却看到莫寒站在身后，一时间大脑当了机，现在这种情况我该行礼吗？

受伤的人舒展了眉头整理了一下表情，正准备说出惯用的恭敬句子，却倏地跌进了一汪山泉水里。

莫寒搂过这人的脖子，腻人的血腥味往她呼吸道里钻，直把泪腺的开关冲的失了控。她目睹了这一切，她看见了钱蓓婷后背骇人的刀口，看到了那发疯的畜生朝她伸出的马蹄，她眼看着钱蓓婷在鬼门关前走了一遭。

“求你，不要有事…”

钱蓓婷，你知道我有多害怕吗？

吴哲晗被这场面吓得嘴都合不上，这比她知道许佳琪喜欢自己还要震惊。许佳琪，对了，许佳琪还在马上等着自己呢！

戴萌看着莫寒在钱蓓婷怀里哭的上气不接下气，一种名为信心的东西在消散，她开始怀疑那天钱蓓婷告诉自己的话了，莫寒喜欢的人真的是我吗？

在场所有的贵族的胡子都要吓掉了，怎么把这一茬给忘了，这毛头小子真是名不虚传，庄园的子爵大人谁的床都能爬上。

钱蓓婷躺在床上望着天花板，玻璃花灯上的水晶吊坠摇摇晃晃。今天发生的事像一团乱线，无从梳理却让人难以开解。姐姐到现在还没有醒过来，如果孔肖吟醒来，那仆人们一定会把围猎场上自己和莫寒的事告诉她吧。怎么解释，公主殿下怜悯自己，或是事发突然顾不上礼数，又或是…

其实也没有解释的必要，只是戴萌那里自己怎么交代，所以还是我想的太天真了吗？

安娜进来帮钱蓓婷接着换药，“二小姐，来，先把消炎药吃了。半个小时后再用抑制剂，您最近易感期到了要多加注意。”伤口不深，没有伤到骨头，再加上莫寒差人送来的创伤药，钱蓓婷行动起来没什么阻碍。

“姐姐醒了吗，医生怎么说的？”

安娜帮钱蓓婷穿好衬衣，又拿出棉签沾了些药膏抹着钱蓓婷下巴上的伤口，“大小姐中间醒了一次。”听到这刚放下的心又悬了起来，抓着床单的手不听使唤的乱动。

安娜亲眼看到了莫寒抱钱蓓婷的场面，她对这事猜了个八九不离十，主人家的事她一个下人能做的就是顺势而为。“就是醒来喝了碗药又很快睡下了，医生说是惊吓过度，身上只有些淤青没有大碍。上午的事情，等您想说的时候再说吧，我和卡森不会多说些什么的。”

“谢谢你，安娜。”钱蓓婷松了口气，安娜帮她整理好了靠枕，在一旁收拾着换下来的棉布绷带，又把准备好的抑制剂摆在了床头的银盘里。

还是忍不住问出了口，“安娜，昨晚我是怎么回来的，你知道吗？我是说从姐姐房间里，我记得我那时给姐姐送了餐点。”

安娜低着头利索的收拾着，听见钱蓓婷的问题也无暇抬头，“昨晚您进去不久就喝醉了，大小姐就叫威廉把您送回来了，伯爵还训斥了酒窖的看守说给您的酒太烈了。”

“哦，是啊，那酒后劲真的很大，把我脑子都喝糊涂了。”子爵的神色黯然，这是她预料中的答案，可为什么她的心里像是在挠痒痒，总在期待一个出乎意料的发展。

安娜带上门提着药箱下了楼，她每次说谎就容易脸红，她抬起手扇了扇风试图给自己的脸降下些温度。她昨晚头疼的厉害，还没熄灯就回了房间，这套说辞是孔肖吟早晨说给她听的。她不明白伯爵为什么给自己交待这段话，但孔肖吟千叮万嘱如果钱蓓婷问了就必须这么说，那盏破掉的台灯，还有伯爵腺体上挡上的抑制贴，床单上那一滩奶味的信息素，安娜不敢往下想了……

“参见公主殿下。”安娜只看到了裙子的一角便凭着衣料的尊贵行了礼。

“免礼，子爵大人伤势如何了?”莫寒刚给上午的事善了后，下药的那个马夫畏罪自杀了，没有一个人认识他，事情也只能这样画上句号。

“二小姐已经醒了，公主殿下给的药很好，伤口恢复的很快。”

莫寒听到钱蓓婷醒了便立即上了楼，安娜又行了礼送别公主殿下，跟在后边的一队守卫停在了楼梯上。

莫寒进来的时候，钱蓓婷起身行了个礼被莫寒急忙拦下。

“你快躺下，这里又没人没有客气的必要。”

钱蓓婷盯着她，一股无名之火燃烧了起来，“围猎场那么多人，公主殿下怎么就不跟下臣客气呢?”

钱蓓婷在怪自己，莫寒没有想到自己这么紧张换来的却是责怪，是不是只要孔肖吟一出事你就变成发狂的恶犬，逮着谁都要咬上一口，不出血不破皮你就不痛快。

温柔的面目被人狠狠撕下，长久以来的矛盾似乎又到了爆发的时。

“你不开心让别人知道我们的关系吗？”莫寒爬上床坐在了钱蓓婷面前，私下里总是满含笑意的眼神此刻却充满了寒冰，如同她对待其他人一般。

“你答应过我的，你为什么突然这么做?你根本没有想过我，公主殿下，为什么你总是高高在上，别人就只有任你愚弄的份吗？”钱蓓婷说这话的时候理智全无，她甚至下意识的释放着信息素来压制对面的Omega。

莫寒被空气里的奶香刺激的发抖，“钱蓓婷，你这么不满我？那你告诉我，你去戴公馆的那个下午你跟戴萌到底说了什么？”

床头的物件全被扫在了地毯上，尤其是那瓶刻着公主府记号的药瓶被狠狠摔碎，发怒的人直起身子逼近控诉她的人，“莫寒，你在监视我?”

钱蓓婷的脑子里冒出了很多念头，她开始怀疑自己是不是一直都只是莫寒的棋子而已，她诱骗着自己，让自己感觉胜券在握却在云端摔入地底，你到底把我当什么？

“公主殿下，我真的只是您的泄欲工具吗？那难道我最近表现不好吗？您要这么惩罚我，没有关系，我认识好些身强体壮的alpha，包您满意…”

一记响亮的耳光抽在了钱蓓婷脸上。

“混账。”

脸火辣辣的疼，可是自己都没哭对面那人却开始掉眼泪，“小钱，今天早上我就想告诉你了，我真的不知道该怎么办。你知道吗，凯撒真的来找我们了。”

钱蓓婷努力的搜寻着这个名字，在某个记忆的角落翻找了出来。大脑嗡嗡作响，莫寒啜泣的诉说令她头晕目眩，犹如身处一片大海，浪花拍岸而起，海面下暗潮汹涌，所有的秘密被掩埋在冰凉的海水里，她看见孔肖吟站在岸边，无论自己怎么奋力游去都只能渐行渐远被拍入过去。

那是一个太阳很大的午后，树林里的藤蔓缠绕相互攀附又远离，阳光从缝隙里穿透在地面上投射出星星点点。

钱蓓婷光着身子前后运动着，一束太阳光正好照在她屁股蛋上，她换了好几个姿势也无济于事。那束光像跟她玩捉迷藏一样，就是要给她光裸的身体送来一点温暖。

“别乱动，成结了…”莫寒说话的声音里全是浸了欲望的喘息，她一喘，钱蓓婷底下那东西就涨的更大了，又不合时宜的抽插起来。

树林里不时有活物跑过，刚刚就有一只梅花鹿来溪边喝水顺带欣赏了这出情欲大戏。钱蓓婷瞪着那头鹿，那头鹿丝毫不惧往前瞧着然后向两人吐了一大口水。要不是现在拔不出来，非得抄起旁边的箭袋把这大胆狂鹿打回去加餐，钱蓓婷抱着莫寒让恋人高潮时有可以咬的肩膀，随后奉上了一大股稠液。

今天是军校野外拉练的日子，钱蓓婷主动请缨为大家打猎，趁着准备晚餐偷溜了出来。算准了莫寒的发情期到了，钱蓓婷为自己的聪明才智沾沾自喜，果然她才往林子里跑了不一会儿就看见了莫寒的随从车驾。

“今天不呆了，我还没帮你请假你就自己出现了。”虽然后背垫了钱蓓婷的军服，上面的奶香味抚慰的意味十足，但还是不及它主人的怀抱来的温暖。

“那当然，我可是早就准备好了，上周的射箭比赛我练了好久才把我们教官打败，所以这次我才可以一个人跑出来。”子爵大人不经夸，一夸鼻子就要翘到天上去，马上就开始吹嘘自己急着向莫寒邀功。

莫寒看着钱蓓婷声情并茂的描述觉得好笑，有时候觉得钱蓓婷就是个长不大的孩子，自己一哄她就满足了。如果所有人都像你这么简单就好了，如果你可以一直陪在我身边就好了，我是说会有这个如果吗？

“多亏远射神阿波罗的护佑，我可以战胜那个讨人厌的教官，当然了，今天也是百发百中，射的很准。”钱蓓婷坏笑着，结已经慢慢消失，alpha抽出疲软的腺体，奶白的液体从双腿间流出，不过莫寒还是感觉肚子里撑得厉害。

alpha看着恋人隆起的小腹觉得新奇，她不知道自己原来有这么多小家伙，钱蓓婷摸着莫寒的小腹，“你说我们俩会有孩子吗？”钱蓓婷抬起头看着莫寒，晶亮的眸子里不掺虚假，她问的语气过于真挚，莫寒情不自禁的开始想象孩子的样貌，性格…

“那孩子叫什么好呢？”莫寒抚摸着躺在自己腿上的小脑袋，耳朵大大的，脸上还有着未脱的稚气。

“要取一个很威风的名字，凯撒怎么样？”

『以至高无上的远射神阿波罗起誓，尊贵的公主殿下，请您嫁给我』


	7. 七

床上的人尽管在睡梦中也是愁眉紧锁，钱蓓婷这么盯着孔肖吟已经整整一个下午了。

卡森敲了敲门进来请示，“子爵大人，晚宴的菜单您过目。您看是否需要叫醒伯爵大人，有些安排是需要大小姐亲自决定的。”

钱蓓婷把握着的手放回被子里，又掖好了被角，轻轻抚平着孔肖吟的眉头。“姐姐累了，今天的事我来操办就好。”

老管家欲言又止，行了礼便退下了。

今天的晚宴，是贵族的订亲宴。

暮色西沉，天空有朵火焰云，把整个天空都烧的热烈，在堕入黑暗前还要奋不顾身一番。它是太阳神阿波罗忠诚的信徒，以自己的牺牲为神的王座添上一抹稍纵即逝的光芒。

明日太阳照常升起，昨日的英勇又何足挂齿?

子爵大人是大祭司的义子，少年时期的钱蓓婷是在阿波罗的神庙度过的。公爵夫人善妒，不容许与别人分享丈夫的宠爱，她亲手结果了公爵情人的性命，还把那个擅自出生的孽障掷于荒野任野兽啃食，老公爵知道后也没说出一句反对的话。相比于保住自己一夜欢爱后的骨肉，他更在乎自己的脸面，也不敢得罪自己铁骑军首领的岳父。

在钱蓓婷被抱离庄园的那一天，咿呀学语的人儿嚎啕大哭，哭的几乎晕厥，所有的玩具都哄不住。公爵夫人抱着自己的小心肝却被孔肖吟指着鼻子骂，“坏女人!你不是我妈妈!”

孔肖吟哭着讲了一夜的梦话，“妹妹…妹妹…不要离开我…妹妹，妹妹…”

公爵夫人终是低了头，来到神庙求大祭司为这孩子占卜命运，若是她将来能成为孔肖吟的助力，那这条命便可以留下。

大祭司占卜那天，整个城邦飞沙走石，天地异象，一如钱蓓婷降生那天。

“尊贵的公爵夫人，我以神的名义向您传达旨意。请收起您嫉妒的火焰，这个孩子属于克洛诺斯的儿子，她是庄严的雷点神宙斯的孩子。她是伟大的太阳神阿波罗在凡间的化身，她的命运将是孤傲而勇敢的。以远射神护佑下的军队起誓，她会带领我们的士兵取得至高无上的荣耀!”

公爵夫人放肆大笑起来，“大祭司，公爵给了你多少好处让你来说出这些胡言乱语，你的意思是我把神逼上了死路。你们这些无耻之徒，妄图玷污神圣的名义，你可对得起臣民的供养，这个孩子非死不可!”

话音一落，一道惊雷闪过，直直劈在了广场上吼叫的人身上，公爵夫人一命呜呼。

大祭司跪下忏悔，对着已如黑炭的尸体流下了同情的泪水，“请神原谅这个无知的孩子，愿夫人在地狱的刑罚不至于严酷，恳请神圣的冥王哈迪斯能施舍仁慈。下民愿担负赡养之责，履行神的契约，为太阳神提供微不足道的荫庇。”

在大祭司的呼喊之下，天雷才逐渐平息，天空又恢复清明起来，云层下躲藏的太阳光直射进无边的荒原。循着光的轨迹，在狼群里发现了孩子的襁褓。

凶猛的狼王将孩子护在胸前，可怖的目光把举着火把的信徒们几乎射穿，大祭司放下弓矢恭敬的向狼群道谢，向它们说明来意并呈上了代表太阳神的金剑。狼群围着大祭司嚎叫着，天鹅绕着孩子飞了整整七圈。狼王叼着金剑带着狼群离开，临走前还跪拜着舔吻了孩子，终于大祭司抱着孩子回到了神庙。

十岁那年，大祭司病危，临死前跟钱蓓婷讲的便是这个故事。钱蓓婷看着大祭司虔诚的表情不忍戳破，可这世界上怎么可能有神呢?

姐姐牵自己离开的那天，钱蓓婷觉得那简直是自己一辈子最快乐的一天。她回头看着神庙里戴桂冠的阿波罗，那火炬般的眼神热切而仁慈，像是跟老朋友道别一般，郑重的说了声再见。

看着那抹残阳钱蓓婷又想起这个故事来，实际上这个故事钱蓓婷已经忘却很久，仿佛主角不是自己一般。可今天她以太阳神的名义向莫寒求婚，顺理成章的这位英勇的十二主神之一的形象又涌入脑中。恍惚间里拉琴的乐声在耳边响起，那株秀美婀娜的月桂树的芳香钻入鼻腔，银弓的光泽在召唤着金剑王的力量，九位缪斯女神围绕在身旁…

“钱蓓婷…”

“姐，你醒啦。”钱蓓婷瞬间弹了起来，傻里傻气的被茶水洒了一身。

钱蓓婷抢先一步把孔肖吟扶了起来，让姐姐靠在枕头上还不如靠在自己怀里，拿过摆在床边的药汤抿了一口，还好是温热的。看着孔肖吟喉头吞咽钱蓓婷也跟着口渴，子爵大人又开始怀疑起安娜说的话，不对，她那天晚上一定在这干过点什么。

钱蓓婷帮姐姐放好了喝完的药碗然后埋在了孔肖吟的肩头，今天的水蜜桃乖巧得很，软糯糯的融在奶香里。手不规矩的在被子里乱摸，大腿根温热的想让人再多逗留会。

“臭流氓，咸猪手伸到你姐身上来了？”孔肖吟侧头咬上了已经红透的耳尖，这不合规矩，但今天就想这么做了。

就差一点，我就当真了，姐…

安娜帮孔肖吟换着衣服，钱蓓婷在隔间里喝着红茶。“姐，要不你就别去了，反正晚宴的流程我都很熟了。”

孔肖吟让安娜接着给自己挑选着饰品，把隔间的纱帐推开来，钱蓓婷又是一愣，“呆子，你说就你这呆样我怎么放心?”

“可你才刚醒…”

安娜给孔肖吟戴着耳环，其他几个女仆跪在地上整理着裙子的下摆，“你的伤怎么样了，后背的伤严不严重?安娜，你也是，她能比我好到哪去，你就放她进我屋来烦我。”

安娜给孔肖吟接着戴手套，看着有些发怒的伯爵温和的笑着，“子爵的伤没什么大碍，公主的创伤药很好，您看，要不是陪您，她都要接着去围猎了呢。”

“是啊，我活蹦乱跳的，跟你这把老骨头可不一样!”钱蓓婷蹲下帮姐姐穿着高跟鞋，清拆的足踝，透着些粉嫩的脚趾被挤进镶满钻石的水晶鞋里。

“今天晚上，你乖，不许做忤逆姐姐的事，就再听姐姐一次话。”孔肖吟低头看着蹲在地上的人的小脑袋，她满脑子都是跟张公馆的婚约，却不知另一出好戏已经开场。

孔肖吟今天的穿着内敛不少，这装束是公爵夫人从前留下的，这么重要的日子就不跟那位凡事都要压人一头的公主殿下争奇斗艳了，待会子爵的婚约还要受到的她的首肯。

意外的莫寒也穿的非常低调的坐在主位上，孔肖吟走进宴会厅时几乎只能听见呼吸声，仆人们有秩序的上着前菜。有几个年轻的子爵抬头看了孔肖吟一眼又迅速低下头去用餐，伯爵给张公爵递着眼神，对方无动于衷，自顾自的饮着红酒，张语格也不在位置上。

钱蓓婷为孔肖吟拉开了椅子，又腿下了坎肩，威廉上前接下衣物，又为钱蓓婷拉开了坐席。戴萌的脸色不太好，烛台的火光随风摇曳，孔肖吟皱了下眉头，戴萌回了一个苦笑，难看至极。

看着孔肖吟一头雾水的样子，莫寒就知道钱蓓婷这一下午一个屁也没憋出来，指望她能跟孔肖吟提前坦白。自己简直在痴人说梦，王八蛋，非要让自己来当恶人。

客套话说了好几轮，终于上到了甜品。

吴公爵起先进了正题，为自己唯一的孩子讨要着婚事。孔肖吟眉毛跳了一下，原来许佳琪还是喜欢呆子啊。许公爵不在，她身为长姐有权利为妹妹应允婚事。

妖冶的笑容爬上美人的脸，在座的贵族有人失了礼打翻了酒杯。孔肖吟笑着为许佳琪应下了这门亲事，“吴公爵肯提亲，实在是小妹高攀，若今日叔父在场必要与您豪饮一番。相信佳琪的好消息可以为我那卧病在床的可怜叔父带去一些慰藉。当然了，我说话也不能完全作数，率土之滨莫非王臣，不知这门婚事可否得到公主殿下的祝福?”

全桌人齐刷刷看向主位上的公主殿下，吴哲晗和许佳琪两个人又害羞又紧张，红酒味与玫瑰味相互交缠，难耐的等待着这场审判的终结。莫寒看了一眼钱蓓婷，她知道钱蓓婷和这个表妹要好的很，察觉到落在自己脸上的目光，子爵大人微微颔首。

“本公主当然乐见其成，你们会获得阿芙洛狄忒永恒的祝福。”

许佳琪，我答应你的事办到了，以后就由她好好照顾你了。

席间，又有其他的几个贵族联姻，莫寒都一一微笑祝福。

客厅里的钟摆敲响了整点的钟声，晚宴到了尾声。孔肖吟还在试图寻找跟张公爵沟通的机会，莫寒却先开了口。

“想必白天的事，各位大臣都已目睹。本公主一向光明磊落，没有什么可供各位作茶余饭后的谈资。来之前我已向国王请示过，今日史官也在列，我会亲自宣布自己的婚事。”

“愿神保佑您。”众人低头，等待莫寒的宣旨。

所以我还是输了吗？你就这样想通了?孔肖吟看着熟悉的餐桌布的花纹，她想着上午戴萌救驾时的身影以及整个晚宴躲避自己的眼神。她努力平复呼吸去等待那个名字从莫寒嘴里说出来，这长久以来的期盼终是落了空，但也没有想象中那般难以接受。

明明我没有那么紧张，为什么餐桌却有些摇晃。孔肖吟瞥见妹妹双腿打抖，握着桌布的手青筋暴起，你怎么比我还不服气?孔肖吟偏过头跟钱蓓婷小声说着话，“小钱，你放松点，这都小场面，姐没事哈…”

“伯爵大人，在此之前我还想得到您的祝福。”这个清冷的声音迫使孔肖吟又卖着笑脸抬起头来，瞧给你嘚瑟的，呸！

“殿下，您的旨意便是被我祝福的旨意。伟大的阿尔忒弥斯也会与我一同祝福您的婚姻，所有的幸福与美好都会属于您。”

还有，我真诚的祝福你，小兔子。

莫寒提了一口气，强作镇定地直视着孔肖吟，伯爵从公主的眼里看到了泪光。这熟悉的无助感，跟国王驾崩那个雨夜莫寒望向自己的眼神是出奇的一致。

“莫莫，你…”

“伯爵大人，请允许我也唤你一声姐姐。我为子爵大人能成为我的驸马而感到荣耀，我将以成为她的妻子为荣。”

子爵大人…

你在说什么…

莫寒，你在发什么疯?小钱，她在说谁?

“小钱?”孔肖吟看向钱蓓婷，妹妹的脸上有一种前所未有的疏离感，眼神里闪烁着愧疚和闪躲，但是没有否认的意思。

“姐姐。我希望获得你的祝福，除了我之外，还有一个小生命也期望获得她姑妈的祝福。请原谅我的自作主张…”

啪。

没有人敢抬头，戴萌紧握的拳头已经掐出血来。胸膛里奔涌的血液在怒吼，她只要稍一放松理智，就有无数个声音在叫嚣，呐喊着，哭诉着，她很想拔出佩剑刺向对面人的心脏，喝干情敌的血，把在爱情里折磨的自己死去活来的人抢回森林深处的古堡。用最厚重的枷锁把她禁锢，然后向恶魔许愿，让这高傲的人永远属于我。

莫寒，你为什么比恶魔还残忍。

远处的枪炮声划破了宁静的夜，天空电闪雷鸣，所有的坏消息都在今夜。

国王的侍卫前来宴会厅传信，“启禀公主殿下，各位公爵大人，恩佐城邦在傍晚时分偷袭了边境大营。由摄政王陆婷亲自带兵，关西七城已沦陷，战书已于入夜时分送抵王宫。”

好几个不经吓的女仆直接昏死过去，关西是联邦最富饶的粮食产地，平民人口也占了整个城邦的一半有余。

莫寒按住自己发抖的右手，“百姓如何？关西的守军如何？”

“禀殿下，关西守军全军覆没，恩佐联军下了屠城令，目前伤亡未可知…”

“天杀的家伙，老子现在就要回关西!”几个义愤填膺的将军已经怒发冲冠，他们的家人都留在了关西。

一时间整个城邦都乱成了一锅粥，丧钟从天亮便开始嘶鸣。

艾斯城邦正式向恩佐城邦宣战。

关西守军是整个城邦军事储备里最庞大的一支队伍，好几所军校也设在关西，昔日的英雄少年郎如今皆为刀下亡灵。

城邦上下开始征兵，凡是能拿的动刀的都要上战场。贵族身为统治阶层，对自己的领土负有责任。所有贵族的青年alpha都应召入伍，戴萌身为十字军的统领，钱蓓婷以驸马的身份代表皇族参战，她们两是第一批上战场的士兵。

戴萌带着钱蓓婷清点这兵营的士兵，粮草，兵械，天一亮她们便朝关西进发。

钱蓓婷向戴萌告了假，她要去处理一些旧事，让自己没有后顾之忧。

somewhere的生意冷清了不少，噩耗将整个都城封印，往昔的热闹繁荣如今却是鬼城乍现，空气里到处都是烧纸的硝烟气。

“子爵大人，不，驸马爷…”刘增艳看见钱蓓婷来了很惊喜，她最近根本没法见到自己的主人，送信进皇宫比进庄园难多了。

钱蓓婷取下配枪，从靴子里掏出一把袖珍手枪和一串钥匙。“阿锅，你别哭，我知道你担心我，我会保重好自己的。”穿上军装的人比从前瘦削不少，小猫知道主人有很多烦心事。

“我刚刚已经跟大c交代过了，过几日她会拿着我的推荐信去内阁当差。之后她会替你赎身，我留了几箱珠宝在城南的宅子里，我以前带你去过的，这是钥匙，你还记得吧。”

“我不要，我不要…”刘增艳听出了面前人语气里的诀别之意，以十万铁骑去与百万雄兵相抗，谁都知道这是在送死。

“刘增艳，你听我的!这些年有你陪着我，我真的开心很多，如果我真的回不来的话，我怕你被她们欺负，所以，答应我，去做你真正想做的。即使是Omega，你的命运也由你不由天。”钱蓓婷把面前哭的眼睛都肿了的人抱进怀里，临走前把祭司从前送给她的平安符取了下来。她很少送小猫礼物，却不希望这是最后一次。

主人，你也答应我，活着回来。


	8. <八>

第一缕阳光洒在神庙前的日晷上，马蹄的踱步便令尘土开始飞扬。

国王为前去保家卫国的将士斟满了美酒，并与众人相约凯旋时的场景。

戴萌身披铜甲，胯间挂着弯刀，背后的箭袋闪烁着父辈荣耀的徽章，她将率领十字军作主力军，这是第一次不由父亲带她上战场。戴公爵的阵亡函书在昨天半夜时送至公馆，左臂上尚缠着黑色的袖章，泪水在天亮前流尽，敌人的鲜血也要因她的愤怒而流干，她要堂堂正正的接回父亲的尸骸。

钱蓓婷取下神庙里供奉着的银弓，她是骑兵连的统帅，在祭司的祷告下朝士兵们走去，恳请伟大的远射神将一往无前的勇气注入这位前锋营将军的胸膛。

钱蓓婷攀上烈风，忠诚的伙伴也穿上了坚硬的铠甲，上马的声音锒铛作响。城邦的驸马爷，初出茅庐的小将军看着满面肃穆的兵士，吐出她胸中的激昂之语。

“武士们，首领们!当我在征战，  
敌人的刀剑若将我刺穿  
休理会你们统帅的尸首  
把锋刃埋进恩佐人的胸口!”

众人大呼“福玻斯。”

（*福玻斯有“光明”之意，是阿波罗的别称*）

戴萌驾着马向前与钱蓓婷并肩而立，乌泱泱的兵士无不对这两位将军肃然起敬，国破家亡的哀恸声里敢于主动请缨出征的统帅值得人生死相随。

还为父亲服着丧的侯爵大人，城邦最优秀的战士对着自己的伙伴唱响战歌。

“起来，城邦的战士  
光荣时刻已到来  
要效法斯巴达的勇士  
不枉作英豪后代!

起来，艾斯的战士!  
挥戈向敌人迎战  
让他们腥臭的血川  
像河水在脚下奔窜!

军队不眠不休奔袭七天七夜终于是到了约定的交战之地，这是一处大峡谷，适合正面作战，换而言之便是纯粹的肉搏。炮兵营和火枪手都是重甲军，由叶将军带兵与粮草一道压后抵达。

众将军在主帅营里就着当地守军新近绘制的地图紧张的探讨着，这个节骨眼，首战必须告捷，否则士气便会一蹶不振。

戴萌把最后一面战旗插上面前沙盘里的小山上，“恩佐联军现在气势正嚣张，他们人多势众，但毕竟兵士苦战已久，疲弊异常。前几日关西平民还发生了暴动，他们卯足了劲要让我们吃败仗，但越急于求成便越容易错漏百出。”

几个年长的老将军对戴萌的见解与胆识感到佩服，有帅如此，此仗定能扬眉吐气。

今晚没有月亮，连星星也屈指可数，似乎上天不愿赠这残忍之地虚假的平静。钱蓓婷在营帐里擦拭着新得来的金剑。她们行至一片荒原之时，山头上浩浩荡荡的狼群围了过来，钱蓓婷已经举起银弓瞄准了那狼王胸前的灰毛。那巨狼丝毫不惧，大步向前从身后掉出一把金剑直直放在钱蓓婷的马前，随后大摇大摆的带着狼群离开了。

戴萌命令军士给狼群让行，早些年她在这狩猎时被一头野猪暗算，这狼王救了她一命，如今也当还个人情。

帐前燃烧的柴堆的火光投在剑身上，锋利的刀刃上几乎还能闻到死亡的气息，钱蓓婷又想起义父告诉她的故事了，若我真的与那英武的太阳神有瓜葛的话，那就请您保佑我明天投必中，战必胜。

侍卫说了声长官好，钱蓓婷便看着戴萌拿着酒进来了。从一旁拿过酒杯，给戴萌腾了个地方起身放下了金剑。

“知道你没睡，陪我喝一杯吧。”戴萌不等面前人同意就把两个杯子倒满了酒，自从那日宴会后两人就没独处过，如今这光景又让人回想起了戴公馆的那个下午。

不过匆匆数月，你我竟已面目全非。

钱蓓婷仰头一饮而尽，“戴公爵的事我很遗憾，如果你难受的话可以跟我说说，你一个人真的辛苦了…”

戴萌又帮这人满上一杯，“我父亲教我拿剑那天，他就告诉过我，他将来会死在战场上，而且会尸骨无存。你说这老头真的说到做到，怎么就这么守信…”

钱蓓婷盯着戴萌的脸，与从前一样的，又与从前不一样了。凌厉而乖张，却没了往昔的笑意，我多想看你鼻子翘到天上那副目中无人得样子，而不是现在这满眼的仇恨与杀伐果断。同他们一样，我也欠了你许多。

“戴萌。”这是钱蓓婷第一次喊戴萌的名字，她是打心底里对这位朋友愧疚，也是真心真意的爱这位锐不可当的将军阁下。

“我答应你，明天一定会帮你取下那些混蛋的首级，不惜一切代价。如果，我是说如果的话我有什么不测，她们就拜托你照顾了。”

戴萌抬头正视自己的前锋将军，这个孩子已经长成了威风的战士模样。“你的家人你自己照顾，你必须回来!”

“求你，姐姐，凯撒，还有公主殿下她们需要你，甚至比需要我更需要你。”

“为什么还叫她公主？”戴萌这时才挂上一个笑脸，她把语气说的很轻快，可她的心因为这个人又烂了一个孔，跟所有名为爱的情绪一起受地火的炙烤。

“你知道的，这本来就是我偷来的妻子…”钱蓓婷当然记得自己每次欢爱后都不愿跟莫寒过夜的原因，总是安静自持的人睡梦里的呓语却有两个音节。

戴萌

戴萌…

迎着战斗的号角，骑兵的坐骑们发怒的狂奔冲进峡谷里进行着血肉的游戏。

速飞的箭杆，锋利的箭头朝着铠甲飞去，无数的盾牌、长枪和身披铜甲的战士冲突起来，有突出的圆形装饰的盾牌互相猛烈撞击，发出巨大的响声，被杀人的痛苦和杀人的人的胜利欢呼混成一片，殷红的鲜血流满地面。艾斯的战士与恩佐的战士素不相识却都相互挨紧的躺在地面，面朝尘土。

钱蓓婷戴着黄金的面具，上面纹着太阳神的符咒。在战车上把银弓拉圆，对着对面提着大盾的英勇奋战的将领射出了死亡之箭，淬毒的箭头从背后的铜甲射入，那拿刀的将军失了力气膝盖被钉在大地之上，跪在这关西平原上，向他入侵的昔日乐园永远忏悔着…

提着长枪的步兵从后方冲出，他们摇动有长影的枪，奋力投掷出去，有些击中盾牌，有些刺穿胸甲，有些穿过腰窝把那吹号的士兵钉在了带血的战旗上。

战争到了白热化的境地，死伤已不计其数，尸体填满了所有的洼地。

对面联军的独眼将军左手持战旗从兵阵里单枪兵马冲了出来，他要和钱蓓婷单挑。钱蓓婷拿过卫兵递上的长枪踏着战歌跟烈风一同向对手疾驰着。

独眼的将军看准时机投出长枪直直插在了烈风的前蹄上，铠甲被穿透，但英勇的战马没有因伤痕而怯懦半分，它丝毫不减速度把主人带到对手的面前。钱蓓婷惊叹于烈风的耐力，高喊着震耳欲聋的威胁，“你的长枪不使我胆怯，反而加重了我战斗的决心。我要你流出来的黑血，使提盾的战神饮个饱!”

她这样说着，胸中的愤怒一涌而出，仿佛受到了神的引导，投掷出长枪。枪尖击中那只完好的眼睛，穿过白色的牙齿。这只顽强的铜枪把舌头从根上凿掉，枪尖从颌下冲出去。那人从马上摔下，他发亮的铠甲琅琅作响，两匹快马转向旁边。

从烈风的身侧取下金剑跳下马来，给对手的胸腹再致命一击，钱蓓婷抽出剑的时候这人的肠子也跟着裸露出来。血腥味盖过了空气里翻涌的奶香味，这股味道将令敌军闻风丧胆。她跨在尸体上，像狮子信赖自己的力量，右手捏着金剑，左手提着半径等长的盾牌，如野兽般嗜血的眼神威胁着要杀死任何迎面冲上来的敌人。

这第一仗，艾斯联军胜了。

“混账!”一个身着黄金铠甲的将军把来报信的传令兵踹翻在地，营帐里的将军们垂下头不敢言语。

“我恩佐两万精骑被一个五千人都不到的骑兵连打的抱头鼠窜，主帅还在万人阵前被斩于马下!废物，通通都是废物!”发怒的人把指战的沙盘砸了个稀碎。

“王爷息怒!”参谋双手作揖朝陆婷行礼。

“息你大爷的怒，给老子滚出去，都给我滚！”陆婷把这堆打圆场的赶出了帐外。

“传本王的令，赵粤挂帅，定将那个戴面具的杂碎给我生擒活捉!”

炮兵连到了之后，双方火器交战，顷刻间樯橹灰飞烟灭。鏖战数月有余，胜负难分，死伤无数，枪炮没了，士兵便用刀枪拼杀，艾斯联军仗着地域优势以天险拒敌，恩佐的士兵征战日久水土不服，好些兵士染了病，雨季一来，眼看着瘟疫开始肆虐。

钱蓓婷估算着日子，已经出来半年了，这仗若是再僵持下去怕是赶不上孩子出生。前线消息闭塞，间谍数不胜数，除了必要的军报，其余的书信早就断了联络，上次跟莫寒通信还是在三个月前，只知道孩子闹腾的厉害，她几乎吃什么吐什么。

戴萌砍下一只羊腿给钱蓓婷丢过来，“吃点肉暖暖身子，这可是我大早晨在山坡上逮着的，金贵的很。姓叶的再不把粮食押进来，怕是没把恩佐那帮人熬死，我们先饿死了。”

恩佐联军已经开始用人海战数把艾斯联军合围，还好当地乡民自发掘了一条地道给守军们送着粥饭，可这年成百姓的吃食又能扛住多久呢?

“报!元帅，将军!叶将军押送粮草至塞纳河畔，似乎有一小撮恩佐先锋队尾随，叶将军请求支援。”

戴萌丢下羊排骨，拿过长矛，钱蓓婷把头盔上的灰拍去给她递上，“狗娘养的叶胜，终于做了点人干的事!小钱你留下看守，我一个人带前锋营去。”

“我去吧，不知道赵粤她们又耍什么花招，上次就烧了我们几车粮草。”刚站起来，连腿都打着哆嗦，为了节省体力，她们已经静坐三天三夜了。

“你肩上有箭伤，还是留下。大不了我多带些士兵去，绝对不会再进她们的陷阱!”

戴萌走后不久，就有探子来报说前锋营中了埋伏，钱蓓婷来不及多想便叫副官带着剩余的精骑前去支援，只留了三百士兵与自己一同驻守大营。

太阳逐渐被云层遮挡，天空黯淡无光，夜似乎提前来了。钱蓓婷想起了列奥尼达斯，古斯巴达国王的故事突然如预兆一般显现。

戴萌远远看着叶胜在远处扎营，四周根本就没有恩佐士兵的影子。戴萌翻身下马，气不打一处来，“叶胜，你有什么毛病，谎报军情可是死罪!”

在原地煮茶的人嘬了一口，拿过一旁的奏章递给戴萌，“元帅息怒，叶某不是有更重要的军情要跟您说嘛。王上已签署，三千里加急从都城送来，还望侯爵大人亲自送于两军阵前。”

戴萌接过文书，看着封皮赫然写着的“投降”二字简直当头一棒，“割地”“称臣”“求和”…实在目不忍视，“放你的屁！叶胜，扰乱军心，捏造圣旨，你放肆!”

“姓戴的，你是多久没见过圣旨了，连国王的玺印都不认识了!来人，把她给我绑了。”

被按在地上的人气的全身发抖，四五个士兵都按不住狼一样的人，“叶胜，你就不怕当千古罪人嘛？王上不知前线战况，你也不知道吗，最后一仗胜负未分怎敢言败?我艾斯死去的勇士，你脚底下的亡魂如何安息?他日班师回朝，以何颜面对城邦，以何面目对神庙供奉的列祖列宗!”身后的士兵皆举起弓箭严阵以待。

叶胜的卫兵举枪相抗，大言不惭的小人终是得了志， “前线军心涣散，元帅精神不佳，竟有谋逆反叛之心。本将军奉国王令，见此圣旨如见国王，尔等还不速速放下兵器!”

“畜生!叶胜你个畜生，你不得好死，峡谷下的亡魂啊，戴某有负诸位…”

“给我打晕她，还有事没办完呢，本将军没空跟你耗，算你命大。”

钱蓓婷提着金剑驾着烈风在路口等待着，没有等来赵粤的轻骑军却等来了叶胜率领的火枪队。

“驸马爷，好久不见啊。”叶胜掏出火枪，对着钱蓓婷上了膛。

“叶胜，你想造反？”此言一出，士兵们拿出盾牌摆好兵阵随时准备迎战。

“这么大一顶帽子叶某可不敢戴，钱蓓婷，这次没有人能救你了吧。我离开的时候，公主殿下肚子挺大了，可惜啊是个遗腹子。”叶胜吹了声口哨，林子里埋伏的弓箭手全部跳了出来，这原来是一场剿杀。

叶胜想起那日狩猎时的屈辱，污浊的眼睛里满是复仇之意，“我本来会是你带兵来接应我，如今我要送你个一世英名，这样也好，活着的人只会比死了的人更痛苦。”语毕放下右手，万箭齐发，稻草堆全被点燃整个营帐火光冲天。

身边的兵士一个个倒下，曾经英勇杀敌的勇士被自己的援军一剑一剑的刺死。烈风被人拦腰击杀，钱蓓婷被无数双手拽下马来。这里有敬佩她却不得不杀她的死士，有与她同袍共寝拼尽最后一丝力气也要保护她的卫兵，刽子手同情的刀斧砍下，长枪每一次向前都用力刺入最致命之处，以期让这位神一般的将军早些结束尘世的痛苦。

雷电交加，地动山摇。钱蓓婷倒下的时候没觉得疼痛反而感觉大地在温柔的亲吻她，遥远的哭声从地底传来…

钱蓓婷看着躺在自己身边的烈风，它瞳孔流淌的血泪令自己想起了那匹小白马，原来那畜生不是在为自己流泪，而是为钱蓓婷流泪，它早已预见了小主人的惨死。

两匹马的形象交织，终于被自己主人认了出来，这不是每日骑乘的太阳神战车嘛？喷着火焰的车轴要把她接回天之绝顶，庄严的声音在耳边响起，是她神一样的无所不能的父亲来接她了。

孩子，你的考验结束了。

大火熊熊而起，染了英雄血的小人们在一旁瑟缩着。叶胜牵过马往回退着，命令兵士将恩佐的武器留下。“众将听令，恩佐联军偷袭大营，钱将军与三百勇士浴血奋战，光荣赴死。艾斯的骄傲，神一样的勇士!”

“福玻斯!”

叶胜带着大军在春天回来了，戴萌被铐在囚笼里，进城前她一直被铐在叶胜的马后，赤着脚从关西一路跑了回来。

全城哀乐齐鸣，百姓从内城一路跪到了神庙外，出征将士的尸骨将长眠在德尔斐神庙的广场下，受万人敬仰。

没有人的儿子和丈夫或是兄弟没参与这场战争，有的人焦急的等待着亲人的怀抱，有的人等来的只能是一方棺椁。

别人还有侥幸的心理可以留存，孔肖吟早已收到了那个人的消息。钱蓓婷的死讯传来那天，全城缟素，敲钟一万下，贵族朝夕哭临三日，百姓在神庙外点灯祈福，庄园外日夜都有人排班痛哭。

他们都说，你真的是太阳神，他们唤你作“光明王”，可无所不能的神，我只想要我妹妹啊…

以前的时候，戴萌每次出征回来，孔肖吟都在神庙的这根立柱旁等着，为的是一睹年轻的战神凯旋时的风采。钱蓓婷总在一边说着废话，但还是陪孔肖吟一块等，立柱上刻着太阳神的箴言。

『学我者生，似我者死』

“姐姐，以后我出征回来一定会有很多人在这等我。”

“就你?做梦吧，如果风大的话，你姐我都不带来的…鹅鹅…”

姐姐，你还是来了。

荣耀，权柄，国度，都是你的。

姐姐，你开心吗？


	9. <九>

盖着战旗的棺椁被佩剑的士兵抬上长阶，悲伤盘亘在心房之上，一把悬在头上的匕首在生锈，长久以来的信仰在破碎。

这一仗，艾斯败了。

王权在松动，君威在丧失，属于人民的声音开始显现，如星星之火，终成燎原之势。

属于光明王的金剑在队列的前方，大着肚子的人被婢女搀扶着接过了丈夫的骨灰盒，说来也是好笑，一堆焦尸化成了灰，到底哪撮是钱蓓婷没人说的清。

国王派了内臣劝莫寒不要来迎军队回城，毕竟战败的士兵是不配有这么高的礼遇，再者公主怀着孕也不方便。

莫寒心里知道这个胆小鬼的算盘，他羞于承认自己的懦弱，所以要抹杀战士的勇敢。她真的很后悔让钱蓓婷为这样的君王卖命，如果可以从头来一次，叔叔，这个位置你根本就不该上去。

“那里躺着的是我的alpha，我和孩子等了她很久。现在她回来了，我要去接她。”漆黑的长靴踩过冰雪消融的地面，在众人的注目礼下朝着王宫走去。

她想起，那个明媚的下午，钱蓓婷躺在她腿上念着的那首诗。

“利剑把剑鞘磨穿  
灵魂也磨损胸臆  
心儿太累，要喘息  
爱情也需要歇息

黑夜原是为了爱  
白昼转眼就回还  
但我们不再徘徊  
沐着那月光一片…

我的阿多尼斯，冰冷的荒原将你吞噬，终有一日，我的灵魂也会缴纳给撒旦。从此刻起，我不害怕死亡，而是期待与你的重逢。

莫寒走到囚车旁，关在笼子里的人身体僵硬，呆滞的表情仿佛脱离尘世，她对一切已经没有感觉，昔日的恋人也激不起一丝波澜。

叶胜跳下马，拿过马鞭狠狠抽了囚笼里的人，一鞭又一鞭，没有一声求饶。这里徒留一座躯壳，灵魂已随那场烈火而去。“大胆罪臣，还不向公主行礼，你是要将谋反进行到底?”

莫寒扬起手对着叶胜就是一巴掌，得意忘形的人被狠狠泼了盆冷水，几乎是条件反射的挥起了马鞭，却看见了公主身后卫队举起的枪口。愤愤然下跪，朝着不可逾越的王权低头，比平民更奴性的其实是贵族，他们都是坚定的阶级拥护者，谄媚如饿狗。“公主息怒，属下舟车劳顿礼数不周。这笼子里的押的是败军之将，还请公主不要被旧情左右。”

“少狐假虎威，你去告诉我叔叔，人我带走了。她到底有没有谋反，你最清楚。她到底是贪生怕死的胆小鬼还是冲锋陷阵的主帅，兵士最清楚，城邦的百姓也最清楚。”莫寒说话的时候连一个眼神也没给跪着的人，他不配。

囚车的锁被重锤砸开，笼子里的人缓缓抬起头，她的眼神逐渐有了焦点，紧紧盯着那个黑布包着的盒子。头痛欲裂，天旋地转，那人熟悉的声音又在耳边响起，公爵大人，元帅，戴将军，戴萌…

回来，小钱，你回来…

莫寒把骨灰盒放在戴萌面前，看着满身伤痕的人她的心揪的生疼，强忍着的泪水决堤般滑过脸颊。“她就在这，等着你送她最后一程。戴萌，你给我振作起来，她看到你这样会难过的…”

“你胡说!她没死，没死，她还在那等我!你们都是骗子，都骗我，都在骗我!”发狂的人向天怒吼着，绷紧的铁链又勒出道道血痕，带刺的枷锁深深扎进肉里。如果肉身的疼痛可以减少灵魂的惩罚，戴萌宁愿此刻万箭穿心。

莫寒踩上囚车，把笼子里发狂的野兽拥在怀里。战场上暴虐而嗜血的战士，只有在这个怀抱里才感觉到了片刻的安宁。没有人敢抬头看这景象，还跪在地上被火枪威胁着的人指甲嵌入地里，他不该瞻前顾后的，管它什么命令，直接在路上把这猛兽杀掉就好了，现在他再也没机会了。

“她不会回来了…不止你，我们所有人都要为了赎罪苟活在这世上。她留给我们的罪，是要用一生去偿还的，你明白吗？戴萌。”

孔肖吟一袭黑衣，点缀着闪亮的金箔，网状的面纱遮住了鲜血般的红唇。帽檐上罩下的头纱又把这容颜藏匿，她的眼神空洞无神，苍白的脸是美人的皮囊，心却不知在何方。这位从前总是平易近人又笑容灿烂的伯爵大人，如今才恢复贵族一贯高高在上的疏离。无论如何，她还是美的这样惊心动魄，所有的心都该归她所有。明与暗的最美的形象，交集于她的容颜和双眼。多一道阴影，少一缕光芒，都会有损于这无名之美。美在她绺绺金发间荡漾，也在她颜面上洒布柔辉，这些被人们称之为破碎。

她站在立柱旁，等着将士呈上钱蓓婷的金剑和银弓，在祭司的引领下为这些兵器唱着祷词。教徒们喃喃的吟诵着招魂曲，那代表着光明的圣器将供奉在阿波罗神庙。孔肖吟双手捧着银弓不舍放下，这冷兵器似乎还有残留的温度，那个人从前握住的力道，拉紧时的眉眼，射中时的欢呼，受伤时的煎熬，祈祷时的虔诚，一切一切孔肖吟全部感同身受。

小钱，姐姐错了，真的错了…

家族的荣耀根本不重要，重要的是你，一直是你，从来都是你。

刚回到奥林匹斯山的阿波罗在云端看着神庙的情形气的直跳脚，“父亲，这不公平!一定是赫卡忒的玩笑，再怎么说战死沙场这回事也不该轮到我啊！”

庄严而肃穆的雷霆之神，忽而和蔼的笑了，他极少对自己的儿子露出这样的笑容，他的宠溺只给他的姐姐阿尔忒弥斯。“福玻斯，你自己耍滑头，怎么能怪黑暗女神呢?”宙斯指了指阿波罗未空的酒杯，调皮的丘比特也爬上了宙斯的膝盖玩弄着金箭头。

这个可爱的故事看来不得不道出真相了，奥林匹斯山最近迎来了隆重的典礼，第三代神王宙斯为了庆贺自己执掌神界万年来风调雨顺特意欢宴四方。以往的把戏已经不能使这位见多识广的神王满意了，无论他的孩子们如何努力也难博宙斯一笑。

向来聪慧的赫尔墨斯请教了智慧无边的黑暗女神赫卡忒，赫卡忒来到奥林匹斯山为宙斯献上一壶美酒，并要求众神一起为神王献上一段表演。这萨摩斯美酒混杂了女神的精魂，有着奇异的魔力。众神只需只喝上一盅，便会在梦境里以凡人的身份开始一段人生。

天上一天，人间百年。

众神饮酒前纷纷打赌谁能创造最伟大的功绩，谁就可以获得父亲无上的祝福。说一不二的造雷的宙斯欣然应允，他也想看看天神的凡间化身到底可以比肩多少人间的大英雄，他给胜者承诺了一个愿望。

阿波罗喝了一半就被呛了一口，正放下酒杯就看到其余众神美酒入喉的姿态，不禁计上心头。不将这酒喝完，便可提前觉醒神识，到时这头筹还不如探囊取物。

可自大的太阳神还犯了个错就是阻止了丘比特的下凡，他嘲弄这贪玩的孩子，故意把他的酒杯藏了起来。赌气的丘比特不仅把太阳神作弊的事告诉了宙斯，还乱射了一通金箭头与铁箭头，这才有了主神们剪不断理还乱的感情纠葛。

“万能的宙斯，我已知晓我的过错，请您宽恕我，并让我弥补过错将这剩余的琼浆吞咽，好在凡间与她们接着比试。”

丘比特藏在宙斯的胡子里咯咯直笑，太阳神气的跳脚，把这调皮鬼从宙斯怀里抱出来。“小坏蛋，你的酒还给你，不要再捣蛋了!”  
阿波罗从手中的云雾里变出酒杯，拿过桌上剩下那半杯酒一口下肚。

这场游戏，我是不会轻易退出的。

气势恢宏的城堡里灯火不辍，众人欢笑一堂，庆祝这场世纪之战的凯旋。

气宇轩昂的摄政王和她的得力助手，同样俊美非凡的大将军，华贵雍容，端坐在盛筵之上;脱下了战时的铠甲，奢华的袍子才更衬这二位的风采，神庙里供奉的神祗都向她们的风采低头，岸边的惊涛翻滚，巨浪咆哮，为主人的胜利庆贺着。象牙镶嵌的餐桌居中放稳，头干脸净的女婢环侍四旁，餐具多半是金银宝石器皿，珠贝珊瑚制成的便是次品。宴会结束时，有鲜果、甜枣面包块，艾斯城邦上供的顶级咖啡，盛在小巧茶盅里，最后端进来，再用精雕细镂的特质金杯垫在底下，免得把手儿烫坏。身经百战的将军们自然不怕，怕的是把来巴结的细皮嫩肉的贵族小姐夫人的纤纤玉手和那御用文人讨饭的工具给烫着。

璧上的帷幔是天鹅绒挂毯，色彩各异，丝织的粉红花朵密缀其间，花朵四周镶上一道黄边围起，挂毯上端用豪华绮丽的丝线在深蓝底子上绣出红樱色的“陆”字。斑马纹的地毯上躺着无数美人，这座酒池肉林是君王的犒赏。

赵粤笑眯眯的看着这欢闹情形，她的眼睫如夜一般浓黑，乌亮的眼眸上是乌亮的绒穗。陆婷喝的有些微醺，谁来说好话她都大赏特赏，仿佛钱财与这位亲王无瓜葛一般，倒是看的一旁的大将军心口一紧，毕竟是钱啊…

“粤啊，你听说了吗？艾斯的那位公主殿下现在与那傻子国王是分庭抗礼，他们的内战要开始喽。”

“大哥，叶胜那个搅屎棍你不杀他真是帮了大忙。”赵粤从小便在陆婷身边长大，是摄政王的左膀右臂。

她们在阻截炮兵队的时候生擒了叶胜，本意是一刀结果了这狗贼，但参谋张雨鑫出了个主意。跟这怕死鬼订下了盟约，让他回都城游说国王弃城投降，果然赶在恩佐的士兵大规模爆发瘟疫之前奏了效。不费一草一木，最后关头转败为胜。

“叉叉这个脑子关键时候还是管用。”陆婷往旁边一瞟，抱着酒罐子的人喝的呼呼大睡，口水直流。

“大哥，那个人还是没醒…”赵粤的表情不是很好，今天是个开心的日子，但她心里总是有些惴惴不安。

她们撤兵时在山头瞧着对面营帐火光冲天，报信的士兵还说在现场发现了恩佐的兵器，不用想就知道是叶胜那狗贼借刀杀人的障眼法。陆婷领着赵粤带一队轻骑兵抄小路赶到了火场，死的人到底是谁她们很好奇。浓黑的烟给苍茫的大地盖上一层悲哀，这些死掉的人是对手却也值得尊敬。忽的一声巨响，从火里窜出了一个火球。

人出来的时候就剩一口气了，全身烧的不像样子，几乎是死人无异。赵粤看着这人总觉得很熟悉，她们一定在战场上见过，但她就是认不出来这是谁。

“阎王爷都不收她，咱们也做回好事。”陆婷命令士兵把人带回去让军医整治，说来也怪，这人明明是在火里烧的重伤难治，身上的刀伤箭击数不胜数。但只是用了普通的药草，所有的伤疤竟然奇迹般的快速愈合，除了手里紧紧攥着的一枚袖扣，她的身份也无从谈起。

钱蓓婷感觉自己进了一道门又被轰了出来，然后她的记忆开始消散，这好像是一项处罚，有人告诉她只能这样，要是想回去就必须把那些记忆先典当出来。

她的灵魂出了窍在天地间游荡，她的身体在逐渐失去力气，连带着灵魂也愈发透明，畏惧太阳，没有力量。突然的一股蛮力把她拽入了大海里，她以为自己要溺死，可所有的鱼虾却边鞠躬边避开她。一头恶浪将她一下子送上了岸头，水势凶猛，她被那浪涛驱送，又游，又蹚，又爬，到后来总算半死不活地被海水卷上了沙滩。

她气息如丝，不知道自己是活着还是死了，若真的只是游魂又怎么会流血破皮呢?她望了一阵，只觉得头昏脑胀，眼前的沙滩仿佛回旋起舞。她失去知觉，颓然跌倒在地上，侧卧着，手儿伸出，滴着水珠，像一朵凋零的百合，委身尘土。

躯体修长，面容苍白，却很美，盯着这副无主的空壳赵粤如是想到。捡回来的人从半夜开始高烧不断，不一会儿又如冰块般寒冷。在酒席上的人顾不得许多来到床铺前照料，巫医说这人的灵魂已经飘走，眼前的不过是皮囊，是不属于人间的，应该马上被抛弃的东西。赵粤不信，她挨近这人的脸，鼻子也贴近她的嘴边，试探有气没气。为了把她的灵魂从死路唤回，温柔的手儿不住搓揉她的肌肤，想使这人血脉活跃，又用清水把她冰冷的太阳穴轻轻浇洗;在这样温柔的抚摸，焦虑的护理下，床上的人叹了一口气——算是对这番好意的回答。

钱蓓婷的卧榻是毛皮和一件大衣，赵粤用自己的貂裘给她垫床，想着这人也许会偶尔醒来，能使她暖和一点就好了。赵粤握着这人的手感受她仅有的力道，她的生命迹象似乎在苏醒。只要赵粤一释放信息素，钱蓓婷的腺体便会挺立，见惯了死尸的将军却没见过这样急色的伤员。她还是躺着，消瘦枯槁的面颊，浮现着一抹深浓的病态潮红，一股自然散发的奶香味充斥整个房间。

钱蓓婷在一股月桂香的清甜刺激下醒来，她还在黄昏的海岸边，她的身体慢慢有了颜色，但是她的脑子却一片空白了，她不知道自己为什么在这里。突然的一阵冷冽的山泉水的气息充斥她的鼻腔，一股香甜又亲近的水蜜桃也在跟她打着招呼。

眼前逐渐恢复清明，她来到一处并不认识的富丽堂皇的宫殿里。来来往往的女仆们穿过她的身体走向里屋，她循着这些人的步子看到了一个正在丝绸铺满的大床上生产的孕妇。女人长得很漂亮，晶莹剔透的眼睛里还有着孩子般的稚嫩，却已经要成为一位孩子的母亲。床边一群产婆的忙碌中有一个年轻的身影，钱蓓婷笃定的水蜜桃就是从她身上散发出来的。

年轻的女人跪在窗边祈祷着，她祈祷着加在孩子母亲身上的痛苦可以转移到她的身上，她祈祷着一个叫凯撒的孩子的平安降生。钱蓓婷看着她手上的戒指，总觉得熟悉无比，那图案似乎跟自己手上这枚袖扣如出一辙。

钱蓓婷盯着她，她的眼神里突然闪过一丝不知名的情愫，随后念着一串名字，似乎是同一个人，但钱蓓婷不知道那是谁。

妹妹，小钱，钱蓓婷…

婴儿的啼哭声清脆而响亮，所有人都一齐朝床边围过去，钱蓓婷隔着人群看着那襁褓里的孩子，可爱又天真。那孩子琥珀色的瞳孔里满是对新世界的新奇，他看见了钱蓓婷，他朝钱蓓婷笑着伸出手，哭声也渐渐平息。

钱蓓婷从人群里飘过去，刚一触到孩子的手，便又堕入一片无边黑暗。

太阳光越来越强，床上的人终于睁开了眼，她看着靠在一边浅睡的人心里疑惑万分，这个地方不是刚才那个屋子，她有些不喜欢。

赵粤感觉到自己右手握住的地方有了些动静，惊喜的看着睁了眼的人，“你醒啦？”

“你是谁？”床上的人全身酸痛，但是在本能的保持警惕，尽管她的手还被别人握着。

“我叫赵粤。”

“那，我是谁？”


	10. <十>

“她到底怎么回事，明明伤都好了，怎么什么都不记得了?”赵粤把医生叫到了房门外着急的问着，隔着雕花窗户的缝隙赵粤看到里面的人靠在墙壁上东张西望。满脸的无辜，圆溜溜的大眼睛填满了迷茫。明明知道她不属于这里，但赵粤却想把她留在身边，这是她第一次想要一件东西，这强烈的感觉前所未有。

那股奶香，真的很讨喜。

陆婷从院子的另一边走过来，衣服也胡乱穿了些，昨晚喝的头疼。摄政王敲了敲太阳穴来让自己保持清醒，她看着赵粤这鬼鬼祟祟的样子就想嘲弄一番。“怎么的，想干坏事啊！”陆婷一个锁喉就把赵粤给挟持了，她低下头顺着窗户缝隙瞧着里面的人。

无意间两双对峙的眼睛，一股草木的清香瞬间炸开来，马上演变为一场掐架。

“姓陆的，你疯了，她是个alpha!”赵粤两手挡着陆婷的魔爪，刚被强制发情的人才冷静下来喘着粗气。

“真的假的，奶味的alpha?”陆婷半信半疑的瞟向一旁的医官。

“禀王爷，确实是alpha不错，昨天赵将军也检查过了，那玩意挺粗也…”

陆婷一听这话马上跟赵粤又扭打到一起去了，“赵粤你个禽兽，原来背着我吃独食啊！装什么正经啊，渣女!呸！”

两个人在门外干仗打的不可开交，钱蓓婷从里屋走了出来，她碰了一下陆婷，欸，也没有穿过去，看来我现在确实是个活人了。

赵粤从陆婷的钳制下挣脱然后把钱蓓婷挡在身后，“这个是坏人，你不要碰她!”

“欸，狗崽子，反天了你。谁一把屎一把尿把你拉扯大的，还有没有王法？”陆婷接着跟赵粤打闹着，把刚醒的人看的咯咯直笑，她看得出来这两个人关系很好。

陆婷整理了下衣服，仆人把早茶呈了上来，三人坐在了庭院里高大的橡树下用着早点。

陆婷喝了口咖啡，看着不怎么吃饭的人，“吃不惯吗？我叫人给你做艾斯城的早点吧，前几天刚好那边送了批厨子来。”

钱蓓婷还是盯着自己手上那枚袖扣想着梦里那个女人，女人的相貌已经模糊了，只是嘴角那颗痣却是印在了脑海里。好一会儿，钱蓓婷才反应过来陆婷在跟她说话。

“您说的艾斯城是哪里?”钱蓓婷对这个词汇很陌生，或者说她对所有的东西都很陌生，她像一个初生的婴儿，所见所闻都觉得新奇。

陆婷失语，看来是真不记得了，她悄悄靠到赵粤耳边，“你说她是不是傻的。”陆婷伸出食指着自己的脑袋。

赵粤帮钱蓓婷切了一块蛋糕放到餐盘里，然后示意陆婷闭嘴，“你再吃点，我们是在从艾斯城邦回来的路上发现你的，艾斯是你原来的家乡。医生说你受的伤虽然肉体上痊愈了，但有可能对心理造成了不可逆的创伤，所以你忘了很多事情…”

“那我什么时候能记起来?”面目苍白的人因为阳光的沐浴脸上渐渐有了颜色，她跟刚醒来时大不一样了，似乎这光有能量，让人精神不少。

“这个我也不知道，但你别着急。如果没想起来就安心在我们这里住下，大哥这里有很多空房间的。”赵粤转过头看着陆婷小声的拜托着，陆婷头马上点的跟小鸡啄米似的。

“吃喝管够，我连赵粤都能养大，你看着也就是个小鸟胃，就安心住下吧！”陆婷招呼了管家给钱蓓婷准备着新房间。

“还有个问题，我们叫你什么好呢？”

钱蓓婷在脑子里找了好几遍，没有任何一个角落藏着她的名字，就像被丢进了一个空房间，对于过往她一无所知。

陆婷拿过钱蓓婷手里攥着那枚袖扣，辨认着上面的图案，似乎上面有一些特殊的符号。管家戴上老花镜在阳光下辨别着，然后和蔼的开口，“回王爷，这是古文，好像是'钱'的繁体字。”

陆婷听了眼皮跳了一下，姓钱的她倒是认识一个，但这可能吗？赵粤的表情也有些不对劲，她们两想的是同一个人。

不至于这么巧吧，再说，她应该已经埋在地下了吧…

“怎么了，我姓钱吗？”椅子上的人有些兴奋，对于自己的身份有了眉目而感到快乐，尽管现在什么也想不起，但她知道自己会回去的，心里响起这样一个声音。

“那就叫你小钱。”

陆婷经常外出巡视，从前有赵粤陪着，现在赵粤只陪着钱蓓婷了。

白天带着钱蓓婷在城里逛，晚上就去海边玩，偶尔去参加些宴会。不能经常去，钱蓓婷太受欢迎了，有些时候赵粤得在人堆里把这个小可爱抢回家。赵粤怀疑钱蓓婷从前应该是个交际花，上流社会的把戏她真是得心应手，只要她一进去笑声就不断，多娇气难缠的小姐都被她哄的乖乖听话，自大的公子哥们对这个抢尽风头的外乡人恨的牙痒痒，但看见赵粤在一边守着大气都不敢喘。

钱蓓婷跟赵粤讲着晚上听来的笑话，赵粤把一早准备好的貂裘大衣往她身上套，朝着叽叽喳喳的人温和的笑着，然后让她看着台阶一齐坐上了回府的马车。

很多时候赵粤都不太能理解钱蓓婷说的话，这些贵族间司空见惯的话术她却很陌生。她从小跟着陆婷在外面打仗，什么奉承，客套，权术她能不碰就不碰，这十几年徒增的岁数学会的只有怎么杀人比较快。

虽然听了也茫然不晓，不过好在她还有耳朵和听觉，钱蓓婷的嗓音如鸣禽的啼叫，悦耳，温婉而又清越。赵粤觉得再没有比这更美更纯的曲调，仿佛从天廷帝座翩然而降。有时见赵粤在聚精会神的听着，钱蓓婷便更加来劲，竟说个没完没了，好几次赵粤都特意给她要来一壶水让她停下来换口气。原来你不懂啊，钱蓓婷喝完水会这么吐槽赵粤一句，赵粤摇摇头，回忆着钱蓓婷的动作又开始给这位热心的老师复述着故事，毫无疑问，主要不是猜话语，而是猜脸色。如果说对了，对面的人会欣然微笑，脑袋点点表示赞同，如果说错了八字眉会起飞，笑容大大的浮现，笑的前仰后合。有时会捏住自己的手，贴在耳边重新讲一遍，正因如此，赵粤从来不会一遍就懂。

黄昏已近，一刻比一刻更凉，所以要靠在你身边才不冷。火红的夕阳沉入淡蓝的山脉，苍茫的大地环抱着森罗万象，全都静止了，沉默了，消褪了光彩，一边是月牙形弯弯萦绕的山岗，一边是幽静的、冷气森森的大海。总是如月光般皎洁的人面上难得浮现一层红晕，浓郁的奶香味在捉弄她，诱哄她，看她薄汗从额头上沁出，才笑着退开，把手从她两腿间收回…

捉弄完人便把信息素又收了回去，从身后摸出一个礼物盒送给面前红的跟番茄似的人。赵粤接过盒子拆开了红蓝双色的丝缎，里面是一把竖笛，眼睛不大的人现在倒是瞪大了眼睛，她第一次收到刀枪棍棒以外的礼物。

“我听大哥说，七弦的里拉琴你弹的很好。所以，要教我吹竖笛吗？”

钱蓓婷拿过赵粤手里的竖笛，左手大拇指按住尾孔自顾自的吹奏起来，“只是给你看看，这是我买给自己的竖笛。”

“哈?”小将军嘴角不自觉的抽搐，怎么又捉弄我，每次自己都上当。

钱蓓婷伸出右手捏了捏这人软乎乎的小脸，得亏是个直男，不然这种小白脸一定被人金屋藏娇还抢破头的那种。

“我特意买来吹给你听的啊，我既然会了你还去费劲学干嘛？”

“那万一哪天你想听了，我也可以吹给你听啊，小钱，你教我吧，我一定会做的很好的。”赵小将军说话的样子像个急于发言的好学生，信心十足又带点天真烂漫。

钱蓓婷眼睛一转，小脑袋转到了赵粤绝对转不到的地方。“那是不是我喜欢什么，你都会给我做?”

“那当然!”不假思索的迅速回答，赵粤没有说谎，跟钱蓓婷有关的事，她每一件都会拼尽全力。

“那我喜欢你，你会跟我做吗？”

天边飘游的霞彩有如玫瑰色海洋，浩瀚而明艳，波光粼粼的大海上一轮圆月盈盈升上海面。听得见浪花飞洒，轻风徐来，看得见对方黑眸里射来的热焰——觉察到四目交窥，双唇便互相凑近，黏接，合成了一吻。

被阳光晒了一天的沙砾滚烫又硌人，钱蓓婷的吻从海鸥飞过的时候落下，把一身的火都挑逗出来。刚从海里爬上岸的小螃蟹排着队从两人身边横过，生怕打扰这激情的缠绵。

滚烫的腺体被释放出来，紫红的肉柱显示出主人的欲望，钱蓓婷真的忍好久了，奈何赵粤就是不开窍。身上的人牵起自己的手往腺体上套弄，滑溜溜的稠液从顶端小口喷溅而出。赵粤浑身僵直大气都不敢喘，感受着手心里那玩意越涨越大，表皮上的青筋有些狰狞，偷偷看了一眼就吓得看天，看星星，看月亮…

“做这种事的时候不要分心，好好学，小钱老师下次还要考察你功课的…”钱蓓婷从衣摆探进去，感受着身下人的心跳以及那团柔软，鲜红的小舌从主人口腔中滑出感受着月桂的迷人，白皙的皮肤下是淡紫色的血管。那光滑的脖颈并没有可以标记的地方，不然钱蓓婷一定会狠狠咬下宣誓自己的主权…

久违的体验，还没施展开来，全身就一阵颤栗，一大股牛奶射在了小将军手上。钱蓓婷有些吃瘪，她有点太兴奋了，什么都还没做就泄在了人家手上。不管怎么说，她很喜欢跟赵粤在一起，再近一点，再靠近一点，再进去一点就好了。

从赵粤身上翻下来，乌云刚好从月亮前边散走，北斗七星兀自闪烁，晚风很轻柔，为大汗淋漓的人输送着凉爽。

钱蓓婷撑起脑袋看着还没缓过神来的人，捡起随着海风飘来的狗尾巴草在嘴里叼着，等着面前人平复下心情。

“小钱?”

“嗯?”

“可…可以再来一次嘛…”

日子过的很快活，一晃就是好几年。在恩佐的生活有赵粤陪着，无聊了有陆婷带着到处玩，亮出王府的身份所有人都要恭恭敬敬叫上一句小钱大人。钱蓓婷几乎很少去想原来的事情，只是偶尔会想起。

偶尔会想起一股水蜜桃的香气。

梦里总是走在自己前面的背影，风里飘扬的闪闪发光的金发，你到底是谁?

钱蓓婷在射箭场玩着弓弩，不管是蒙眼还是砸苹果，都是百发百中。射中的人开心的大喊着，所有人都一齐为她欢呼，钱蓓婷猜想自己的父亲一定是个很厉害的猎人。

“小钱，看这个!”陆婷丢出一块金币往校练场上扔着，金黄色的硬币划出一个优美的弧线，一道速飞的白线从中穿过将金币重重钉在箭靶的红心上。

陆婷正打算再抛粒葡萄却看到门口报信的副官，“禀王爷，逃跑的那个俘虏抓回来了。”

“把人带进来。”陆婷从剑鞘里抽出长剑，擦的锋利无比的剑带出一股寒意，死神的信号也一并被释放。

被打的不成人样的囚犯被丢在地上，如一滩肉泥没有活物的气息，右手被整个砍断，扎眼的鲜红染湿了囚服。钱蓓婷放下弓箭穿过人群挤了进来，赵粤看她过来表情放松了些，自然的走到一头雾水的人身边，担心不干净的东西溅到她身上。

地上的人抬起血肉模糊的脸，他的一只眼皮被生生撅掉了，大半眼球都掉了出来。脖颈上套着生锈的铁链，他的脖子动弹不得，却刚好对上了钱蓓婷的眼神，不免哈哈大笑起来。

钱蓓婷不解，这个人好像认识自己，但是他舌头被拔掉了没法说话。他全身的手脚筋也被挑断，像软骨动物一般往前蠕动着，爬到钱蓓婷脚边，突然开始发疯的失声大叫起来，口里的鲜血一大股一大股的喷出来。

赵粤打开披风把钱蓓婷护在身后，手起刀落结果了这人的性命。

钱蓓婷那晚回来之后就开始犯头疼，白日里那囚犯的可怖面容总在梦里浮现，疼的厉害的时候脑子仿佛要炸开一般，一直有个女声在呼喊着妹妹，哭的撕心裂肺。

犯病的人猛敲着自己的头，要把奇怪的声音从脑袋里赶出去，赵粤紧紧抱着钱蓓婷整整一夜都不敢睡去。

天一亮去请了医生来看病，医生都说检查不出毛病。没有办法，骑马狂奔了三天三夜去把云游的巫医请回来治病，巫医说这是心病难消，如若不尽早根除，只怕命不久矣。

“赵粤，你冷静点。”陆婷把粥饭送到了床铺边，“你要照顾她，多少也吃点啊，你身子垮了，小钱怎么办？”

“大哥，怎么办啊?小钱会不会…”

“呸呸呸，那老东西自己治不好还咒小钱。也就你好忽悠，是我我就直接把他拖出去砍了，让他满嘴喷粪。”

“姐姐…”

陆婷放下碗，叹了一口气，“她这么喊几天了?”

满眼血丝的人抬起头，“整整七天，每天晚上都在喊姐姐。”

“粤啊，虽然小钱这几年留在我们身边过的挺快乐的，但她始终是艾斯城邦的人，她说不定还有好些亲人在那边。心病也好，其他什么也罢，她总归是该回去一趟的。”陆婷起身拍了拍赵粤的肩膀，把手上的翡翠戒指摘下来递给赵粤。

“我下个月要去艾斯城邦跟她们商量重新修订盟约的事，你带上小钱先以使团的身份在那边住下。能不能找到她的亲人，就看老天帮不帮这个忙了。”

车队驶入艾斯城境内，钱蓓婷的头疼就缓解了很多，夜晚也没有什么噩梦，一路上水蜜桃吃了几箩筐，好不自在。

“欸，我头好像真的不疼了。”

“别闹。”赵粤把这人放在自己裤裆上的手拍开，病刚好人就想歪点子了，“待会到王宫我先去觐见公主殿下，你在附近溜达一下就行。别跑太远，大病初愈的，不要瞎折腾。”

被看穿小心思的人无奈的往后一躺，隔着帘布看着车外的景色，“知道了，我真的不能跟你一起去见公主殿下嘛，我听说她长的很好看欸。”

“王城传令，只见使臣一个人，其余一律不接见。”

打着哈欠的人伸了个懒腰，换了个舒服的姿势躺在身边人的大腿上，“切！不见就不见，能有多好看，肯定是个丑八怪…”


	11. <十一>

在艾斯的祖先建立这有条条雕琢光滑的柱廊的宫殿时，不会想到终有一天异邦人也会乘着马车大摇大摆的驶进这王城。

徒劳的礼仪不过是延缓这屈辱的来临时刻，大道上的平民无不侧目，这紫色的军旗下护着的马车队是那场战役里的胜利的一方，他们如今的威严来源于屠戮的功勋，太阳神的神庙里正供奉着他们残暴的功绩。

百姓的眼睛里流淌的是同一种情绪，此时的王城早已暗流涌动。 国仇家恨的敌人就在面前，而那高座上的国王，他甘愿卸下自己至高无上的王冠俯首称臣，我们也该如此吗？

这样的王，凭什么是我们的王?

“仇恨向来只会被平民记住，因为只有她们的父兄，儿子才是真的流血长眠了。”赵粤拉下马车的侧帘，不让那些恶意的目光停留在钱蓓婷的脸上。

更加不愿意的，是让你知道你也是属于她们中的一员。

赵粤在太阳还没升起的时候应召入宫，她没有先去见国王，而是去找了莫寒。艾斯城邦的内斗已经使得宫廷分为两派，分别是以叶胜为代表的保皇派和以戴萌为首的强硬派，两派之间主要靠内阁的斡旋在制衡。叶胜官拜丞相，是国王身边的宠儿，把持财政，赋税民法皆由他操纵。戴萌司军政大权，上至宫廷护卫队下至城乡守军，都唯戴公爵马首是瞻。

“丞相与公爵大人是水火不容，一个取悦国王，一个力挺公主，从战败问责到清君侧，从分散军权到削藩…这故事说起来是三天三夜都聊不清楚…”

钱蓓婷嗑完一把瓜子，又从裤兜里掏出一袋烟丝给这御花园修剪草坪的工人递去。“那老叔，你觉得谁的赢面比较大？”赵粤进去好几顿饭的时间了，她实在无聊便出来找人唠嗑，这不，碰上了个偷懒的园丁。

花白胡子的老汉嘬了一口这难得的好烟，“要我来说，丞相从前啊是在战场上输怕了的人，成天就是讲和讲和，这不那些王八羔子进家门口来说割地他还点头哈腰给人送银子，实在是窝囊。”说完，放下烟枪在脚下发青的石块上敲了敲。

钱蓓婷听的有些心惊肉跳，要是告诉这老爷子自己就是恩佐使团来的人，那大烟枪不得往自己脑袋上敲。

“那您是说，您觉得公主这一派更厉害些，是不是啊？”

老汉眯起了眼，把烟斗别到身后，偷懒得有个度，否则饭碗就要掉，起身准备接着干活了。“小老头不懂这些，早个十年二十年，我也去支持戴公爵，给她的那些大马扫马粪都行，她是真的从战场上捡命回来的人啊，苦啊。那仗输了不赖她，十万人就回来六百怎么能怪她呢?可是啊，公主毕竟不是alpha，再怎么厉害那位子也不该她坐的，这事怕是得等王储殿下长大成人才能有个了结。”

钱蓓婷跟在老头后面陪着他打理园艺，给他把工具递上梯子，“你说的王储是那个光明王的儿子吗？”

“对呀，凯撒小殿下可是个聪明孩子。国王那几个孩子都是beta，没那个福分像他爹一样捡漏喽!光明王也是走的早哦，不然这王宫也不至于乱成一锅粥，你知道吧，驸马爷的姐姐啊，就是庄园的那个孔公爵现在也是了不起的人物呀…”

一只老鹰样的风筝突然开始下坠，随着西风飘出了宫墙，老头指了指告诉钱蓓婷这是捡赏赐的机会，快点去，年轻人!

钱蓓婷撒腿就跑，一群穿花衣裳的小孩也一拥而上，甚至还有骑马的卫兵出动，这可是一场小型的追逐战。判断风筝最后下坠的地方这事钱蓓婷有着一股直觉，就好像她从前也经常在这放风筝一般。

跑过叫嚷的人群，从屋檐边的小道上抄了近路，看着越飞越低的风筝奋起直追。晒衣的母亲们也不着急，从窗户边探出头来看热闹，在马路边玩泥巴的小孩鼻涕一甩也加入了这场追逐战，扛布包的苦力们也抬起满头的汗看着这只华丽的大风筝，树荫下走棋的老头们赌着这风筝的最终归属。有人说会被那个领头的小孩追到，你瞧他手上还拿着红木漆的卷轴呢!

那可不一定，他是风筝从前的主人，线断了就不是他的了，谁追到就归谁!快看，有个穿新潮套装的年轻人刚从屋顶上飞了过去，天上飞的可比地上跑的快多啦!

王婆，你眼睛是真的要治啦，怎么可能有人会飞，她不过是踩着你家的屋顶跳到我家的屋顶，还差点把我家不中用的瓦片踩碎!万能的福玻斯，让你的艳阳永不坠下，保佑今晚不下雨让我明天再铺一层结实的稻草…

老李头，你也是痴呆不远了，跟太阳神祷告夜晚的事，脑子木掉啦!我看骑大马的当差的红袍子再不赶上，那风筝就要掉河里了呀！

那老鹰的左翅膀已经浸了水，眼看随着水流要向下游荡去，从屋顶跳下的人三两步抓住了差点报废的风筝。

“福玻斯!”

人群里全是掌声，战争已经终结，是钱蓓婷救下了这只风筝。骑马的卫兵给钱蓓婷丢了壶好酒，随后跑上来气喘吁吁的半大小孩们纷纷竖起了大拇指，钱蓓婷把风筝上的水掸掉给最前面身着华服的小不点递去。

“物归原主!”

“不，漂亮姐姐，现在它是你的风筝了，这个也一并送给你。”小孩把跑了一路都紧紧攥在手里的卷轴奉上，“只需随便找个鞋匠把线接上，这便还是艾斯城最威风的大老鹰。”

钱蓓婷笑了笑，接下了小孩手里的礼物，弯下腰把这一本正经的小孩抱起。“君子之礼，那就恭敬不如从命，现在姐姐也要请你去吃艾斯城最好吃的糖葫芦!”

小孩把糖蜜抹的满脸都是，窝在钱蓓婷怀里吃了一根又一根，让满街的糖葫芦老板都生意兴隆。钱蓓婷拿起衣袖给这小孩擦嘴，又从他嘴里抢下一串嘎嘣嘎嘣的嚼着，确实甜。

“小鬼，你慢点吃，我钱袋子都掏出来了，一定让你吃个痛快!”

专注吃糖的小孩笑容大大展开，咧出来的两排白牙上都是山楂的糖浆水，“姐姐你真好，你身上也好香啊，但我真的好久没吃过这么多糖葫芦啦…啊呜啊呜…”小孩嗅自己的味道时，鼻子也跟着皱了起来，这股可爱劲好像自己前天在小摊上逗了一下午的那只小橘猫呀。

“贪吃鬼，太阳下山了，你妈妈该着急了，我送你回家吧！”钱蓓婷把这小孩从怀里整个提起，让他骑在自己肩膀上， 从小贩手里拿过一个小玩意给这小鬼递去。

“嗯…我妈妈很忙的，姐姐，你送我去找我姑妈好不好？”小孩的兴奋劲仿佛突然消退了，焉了吧唧的抱着自己的脖子。

“你是背着你妈妈偷偷出来玩的吧，小鬼，小心我跟跟你爸告状让他拿棍子来揍你屁股，怕不怕?”努力开着玩笑让这小孩情绪可以不那么低落，眼前便是王城的宫墙，钱蓓婷看小孩的服饰猜他应该家世显赫，算着时间赵粤也该出来了，从肩膀上把小孩放到了花园里的秋千上。

“我妈妈她真的很忙，我已经好久没有见过她了，她本来答应我今天陪我玩风筝的…而且我母亲早就死了，我连她的样子都没见过…”小孩的脸都揪到一块去了，眼泪已经在眼眶里打转，但是吸了吸鼻涕还是憋了回去。

这身世，该不会，他就是王储殿下?

“小孩，你叫什么?”钱蓓婷的八字眉已经起飞，不会这么凑巧，说什么来什么。

小孩昂起头，脚悬在半空耷拉着，太阳已经完全下山了，钱蓓婷的影子罩在他脸上，他盯着面前这张脸觉得好熟悉，对了，跟画像上那个长得差不多呀。“姐姐，我叫凯撒，但我们是好朋友了，所以你可以叫我小小钱。”

钱蓓婷蹲下身刮了这机灵鬼的鼻子，糖葫芦没白吃，说话这么甜，“这么巧，我的朋友都叫我小钱呢，以后你也这么叫我吧!”

“好!小钱!”

“那小小钱你要答应我一件事，你今天跟小钱见面的事是个秘密，谁都不准告诉哦，下次起风的时候我带上风筝在这等你!”

“我保证，我会好好守护属于好朋友的秘密，福玻斯!”小不点朝钱蓓婷敬了个军礼，又跟钱蓓婷拉了勾，还盖了章。

不远处一座造型奢华的马车停在了宫门外，凯撒亲了钱蓓婷一口说了再见，便大喊着姑妈朝着马车跑去。

钱蓓婷看到马车里出来一个戴着面纱的女人，她把小鬼一把抱在怀里，又在女仆的搀扶下重新上了车，一种没来由的温馨感充斥着钱蓓婷的胸膛。即便是看不到那女人的脸，也能感受到她现在脸上的笑容，毕竟凯撒这小鬼这么讨人喜欢……

马车碾过的时候，一股甜美的水蜜桃味在空中弥漫，愈渐遥远，却真实存在。

钱蓓婷想追那辆马车的时候，已经只见风中沙尘了，可这风里的味道不会骗鼻子的主人，一定是她…

所以我要找的人是你吗?孔肖吟。

“为什么想见那个庄园的公爵小姐，她可不是一般人，舞会的请柬有点难弄呢。”赵粤脱下外袍躺在钱蓓婷身边，她今天真的累了，这个公主实在是太精明，稍不注意露出破绽可就麻烦了，她身边的戴萌也跟从前在战场上不一样了，不笑的时候实在吓人。

“有些事情感觉她会知道答案，所以想去问问。”钱蓓婷的手指轻敲着天鹅绒的床垫，她看着屋顶教皇的浮世绘有些入神，怎么好像以前来过?可这不是公主的屋邸，最近几年才用来招待外臣，脑袋疼，想不明白，这里所有的一切都有一种说不上来的熟悉感，藏在脑海深处的名为记忆的黑匣子在耸动。

赵粤帮钱蓓婷按摩着太阳穴，轻声哼着安眠曲帮头疼的人早些入眠，“慢慢想，别为难自己。请柬的事我来办，只要不透露我们是恩佐的使臣，应该能混进去的…”

醒来的时候赵粤已经进王宫了，仆人进来伺候钱蓓婷洗漱，端上的早点都很合自己的口味。淅淅沥沥的雨声传入耳膜，雨点拍打着窗户，钱蓓婷用餐巾擦了擦嘴，起身的时候衣物被挑选好送了进来。

“怎么下雨了，风筝又放不了啦。”钱蓓婷伸出手接过从屋檐滑落的雨滴，深秋的雨含着幽深的泥土气，泥土里埋葬的落红还在苟延残喘的展现最后一丝生气。

正如树叶的枯荣，人类的世代也如此，秋风将树叶吹落到地上，春天来临，林中又会萌发，长出新的绿叶，人类也是一代出生，一代凋零。

冬天过后就是春天，等我的人还愿意等我吗？

“大人，艾斯的气候是这样的，这个时节雨水比春天还多。不过只要放晴就来风，风筝黑压压的放的满天都是，小孩子们雨天做风筝，晴天放风筝，只要玩了您就会喜欢的。”服侍的老妇帮钱蓓婷系好了腰封，又从旁边的首饰盒里挑出一副袖扣准备扣上。

“用这副，我只戴这副。”钱蓓婷指了指自己昨天换下来的衬衣上的袖扣，老妇笑了笑，年轻人的审美她向来服从。

“这城里有什么好玩的地方吗?雨天也能去的，我是说人多一点的，可以打听消息的去处。”钱蓓婷特意压低声音小声的询问着，提防着门外的卫兵，王城里安插的耳目数不胜数，行事还是得小心谨慎。

“出了门往西边走，酒吧小馆多的是，大人不会无聊的。”

招牌上花体的“somewhere”招摇又花哨，让人一看就想进去瞧，这是艾斯城现在最大的酒馆。听说老板娘的靠山是内阁首辅徐大人，她是开明派的头头，全艾斯的政客都算得上她的门客，而她也发迹于市井之间。

到这地方来打听消息实在是不错的选择，今晚酒馆里的剧院上映的是新剧目，讲的是宙斯复活赫拉克勒斯的故事——《重生计划》。

剧目演到高潮时刻，得伊阿涅拉被猜忌和妒忌蒙蔽了双眼，担心被丈夫遗弃，于是送上涂满毒血的衬衣给赫拉克勒斯，这位力大无穷的英雄在痛苦中怒嚎，最终投火自焚……

钱蓓婷看的津津有味，她买了最前排的雅座来看这出气势恢宏的歌剧，第三幕结束，幕布合上，剧务上台准备着奥林匹斯山的道具，为宙斯的出场营造着气氛。休息的功夫里，观众席上开始交头接耳了起来。

“欸，你说这个烧死的桥段像不像光明王的死啊，有首辅大人撑腰就是不一样，连这种含沙射影的桥段都敢演!”低头说话的人贼眉鼠眼的，戴着一顶平檐帽，一看肚子里酸水就多，钱蓓婷有些好奇，凑近耳朵接着听。

“你可小声点，不要脑袋了，国王下令了光明王的事不让随便提，你想蹲丞相的大牢还是被戴公爵的弓箭队当活靶子?”一个小瘦子左右乱瞟着看场子里有没有穿制服的差役。

“可得了吧，就说怎么了，首辅大人可是开明派！难不成他们还敢进somewhere来抓我不成，我看这些人就是做贼心虚，贼喊捉贼!”

“老兄，此话怎讲?”钱蓓婷把椅子搬到了两人身边，还带上了桌子上的茶点，看着面前人欲言又止的表情，从口袋里掏出一枚镶金的怀表塞进这人的手心。

“天色不晚，还请老兄赐教!”

“痛快人，老妹，新来的吧？”呷了口茶的顺带着把怀表塞进了靴子的裤袜里，小瘦子起身叼着烟斗帮两人盯梢，这人才低下头跟钱蓓婷吐露着小道消息。

“艾斯和恩佐那仗你知道吧?驸马爷可谓神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛，结果都要打赢了被人偷袭落了个死无全尸。这里的猫腻可不少，国王不让大家议论，给死人封了个光明王，你说可不可笑?”钱蓓婷点点头，递上一杯茶示意他接着说。

“我战场上回来一哥们，炮兵队的，跟我好着呢。他告诉我说，大营起火的时候根本没人去支援，戴公爵和叶丞相都不知所踪啊！”

“你的意思是他们起内讧?”

“不止啊，那天恩佐的兵接到投降书早都撤了，哪犯得着又来偷袭一轮，这是窝里反，怕是联手弄死了……”戴帽子的男人做了个抹脖子的动作，口水差点喷钱蓓婷脸上。

“老兄，你说话讲证据啊，我听说戴公爵跟光明王可是好朋友，怎么会做出这种事来，何况是她一力承担了败军之责。”钱蓓婷拿出内袋里的手帕挡在面前，生怕这人又激动的唾沫星子四处乱溅。

“好朋友?你是从来不听你家女人嚼舌根吗？谁不知道戴公爵跟公主殿下有一腿啊，那凯撒殿下是谁的孩子都说不定昵！”

钱蓓婷眼皮跳了一下，凯撒，昨天那个小小钱?虽然这是别人的故事，但钱蓓婷总觉得绿帽子戴到了自己头上，怪闷的…

这一天，听的八卦比话本子上的故事精彩多了，钱蓓婷感觉自己晕头转向的。一会这个有问题，一会那个心肠歹毒，最终结论就是那个驸马爷是个冤大头。

钱蓓婷打了个哈欠听的腰酸背痛的，伸了个懒腰拿起外套准备回去，起身给递衣服的小厮赏了几个铜板。歌剧已落幕，灯光大亮起来给这不夜之地增添上光彩。小厮殷勤的弯腰，抬眼看到面前人的脸吓得尿了裤子。

“鬼啊，鬼啊…”

刘增艳在后边的账房里对着账目，前边有人来报信说有个老伙计晕倒了，嚷嚷着撞鬼了被人送到了后院来。

钱蓓婷掐着这小厮的人中，可这人昏死过去，一脸煞白，嘴唇发青，倒像是真的撞鬼了一般。

“多谢这位贵客，招呼不周…”

钱蓓婷转过头来看着说话的人，两人目光交汇的刹那，她清晰的读到了这人的表情从惊讶到惊喜，不由分说就往自己怀里跳。

“你认识我?”

尽管抱着自己的人的脸上满是疑问，就好像根本不认识自己一样，但刘增艳确定以及肯定眼前的人就是钱蓓婷，这股熟悉的奶香让她的腺体也跟着发抖。

“不止如此，主人，我属于你。”


	12. <十二>

钱蓓婷看着面前这双眼睛，那里面都是自己，但她说的话却是对另一个人说的。

钱蓓婷，你在哪里?这里的人都在找你，你快点回来好不好，顺便把我还给我。

徐晨辰带来了一大批医官，手电筒的光照上琥珀般透明的瞳孔，最后也不过是脑袋两摆，双手作揖，不知道是什么病，治不了……

面前的人长吁短叹，焦头烂额的来回踱步，钱蓓婷已经习以为常。从前也是这样，不消三月，王府上也得来一大堆浪得虚名的江湖大夫给钱蓓婷治这怪病，可钱蓓婷除了吃遍天下稀奇古怪的药方一无所获，赵粤叹口气，陆婷便把那些大夫踹出去了。

“够了，没有用的，你让他们下去吧。”钱蓓婷动了怒，徐晨辰只得让人退下。

刘增艳吩咐人挂了歇业的牌子，还加强了酒吧守护，今天的事不许对外吐露半个字，毕竟钱蓓婷还活着这件事现在看来还是作为秘密比较合适。

若不是恩佐的人下的黑手，那是丞相还是公爵?跟公主殿下有关系吗？毕竟当年仓促成婚的内情除了子爵大人无人可知，面前的人连自己是谁都想不起来，怎么敢让她贸然卷入这权利的漩涡。

刘增艳把一直珍藏在香囊里的平安符又挂回了钱蓓婷的身上，主人，拜托你千万不要再有事了。真庆幸我没在那些鞭子下屈服，没随着父兄去服下毒药，即使在深渊里也可以见到这束光，我怎么会看着它熄灭呢?

太阳会发热，所以你是温暖的。

“主人，我不会让你有事的，因为我相信你一定会回来的，现在我等到了。”刘增艳抬起头认真的把这人收进眼神里，仿佛要把这些年没看够的一齐补回来。

久违的，钱蓓婷发自内心的笑了，她知道这是难得的重逢，至少对这具身体的主人而言。浑身奶香气的人又回到了少年的时候，看着人傻傻的笑，不说话，一直笑，笑着笑着就哭了……

徐晨辰还有公务要处理，叮嘱副手在这保护钱蓓婷。现在看来有必要再去奔走一番，钱蓓婷迟早要回去，那自己要成为她的助力，为她在险象环生的王廷奉上足以自保的筹码。

钱蓓婷躺在刘增艳的大腿上睡了一夜，薰衣草香味的安抚下让她紧绷的神经难得放松下来。时而蹙起的眉头也会被小猫慢慢抚平，然后是一个落在她额头上的吻，轻柔地像羽毛漂浮又重重落在心头，像过去一样每一次陪伴身侧一样。

“孔肖吟真的是我姐姐?”钱蓓婷玩着刘增艳手腕上的珍珠手链，仆人敲了敲门把早餐和换洗衣物留在了门口，刘增艳不允许任何人见到钱蓓婷。

刘增艳不明白钱蓓婷为什么会这么问，很显然主人不希望听到肯定的回答，以前的时候经常把姐姐挂在嘴边的人，怎么又会生出这么明显的抵触，但主人的秘密她是不可以去窥探的。

“这几年我们都受了公爵小姐不少恩惠，这间酒吧也是她之前叫人盘给我的，大c在内阁的事她没少差人上下打点。主人，你姐姐真的是很了不起的女人，她对你的爱让所有人都黯然失色。”

钱蓓婷很不喜欢这个答案，如果那个人是亲姐姐的话，那自己是什么？大逆不道的变态么，在梦里，我分明与那女人抵死缠绵，总是引诱自己的纯中带欲的水蜜桃的香气，依稀能感受到的金发扫过面颊的温柔，无数个夜里令自己燥热的阿尔忒弥斯，那具美艳胴体的主人怎么能是我姐姐……

“小钱，小钱?”赵粤叫了钱蓓婷好几声，钱蓓婷才随便的答应着。赵粤昨晚听下人说她去酒吧也就没有再去寻她，结果天亮了这个人才失魂落魄的走回来，坐在一边发着呆，虽然自己心急但又不好多问。

赵小将军在心里无数次嫌弃自己嘴笨只能干转悠，要是陆婷在就好了，她准能马上就逗得钱蓓婷哈哈大笑起来。大哥马上就要来了，艾斯王宫的形势比之前猜测的还要复杂。

钱蓓婷看的出来赵粤一定是遇到什么麻烦了，换在以前自己也会帮她出谋划策。可是现在她连话都不知道该怎么跟赵粤说，我们以前在战场上一定见过吧，我这一身的伤有多少是拜你那把长戟所赐呢?

可笑可笑，我与敌人竟共枕同眠几千日，最可笑的是真相不能带来仇恨，而是酸涩、不忍、顾忌…

赵粤，你一定会后悔救我的。

“小钱，我帮你拿到庄园的请柬了，今晚的假面舞会。”烫金的请柬上印着孔氏的族徽，如果赵粤再留心些，就能发现那在信封上叫嚣的凤凰图腾与自己袖扣背面的印花如出一辙，可赵粤的心思全用来照顾钱蓓婷的情绪了。

“你跟我一起去吗？”请柬只有一张，赵粤的心思她有些猜不透。

“今晚我有别的事要做，我也想陪你，但实在抽不开身。大哥下礼拜就要过来了，到时候我就轻松啦。”赵粤蹲下身子帮钱蓓婷换着拖鞋，钱蓓婷终于可以叹出一口气来，不出意外赵粤就是要去见国王了，是交好国王还是拥立王储，全在陆婷一念之间。

宏伟的城堡灯火通明，气势巍峨，极尽奢华又高高在上，这是钱蓓婷对这庄园的印象。如果真像刘增艳所说，自己是庄园的二小姐，为什么看着这满目的豪庭却无半分喜爱，甚至还有种无法言表的疏离，没有一丝童年的归宿感，我不大可能是在这长大的，钱蓓婷在喃喃自语。

赵粤招呼好马夫记得舞会散了来接钱蓓婷，给了一大包小费，又帮钱蓓婷把身后的披风弄平整。取过手边插着细长羽毛的金边面具戴在这人的脸上，钱蓓婷抬眼的一瞬赵粤的心也为之一颤。

恍惚间，她又想起了那座血流成河的山谷，在死神的魅影下，那戴着黄金面具手持金剑的人骑着红棕毛色的骏马向她袭来…

怎么，我又想起那个死人来了?

钱蓓婷跳下马车，赵粤的脸色有些不好看。她把额头贴上这人的脸，又捧起她的脸索要了一个晚安吻。“我会好好玩的，你办完事就早些休息，不用等我…”赵粤来不及说再见，钱蓓婷就被前来迎接的侍者领进了大门。

舞会上的人形形色色，虽然都戴着面具，但还是有人在一边拉帮结派，钱蓓婷在墙角独自喝着香槟，听着关于孔肖吟的八卦。无外乎她身为公爵，拒绝所有贵族的求婚，要为家族守贞一生。这样的事到了这些破烂贵族的嘴里全变了味，一说她其实是戴公爵的情人，但公主横加阻拦她的婚事，又或是其实她背地里不知道养了多少情人，跟她妹妹从前一个德性。还有说她因为光明王的死早跟王室结下了仇怨，如今王储跟她最亲近，她早抱定了复仇的决心所以不与其他贵族往来……

钱蓓婷站起来在富丽堂皇的屋子里打量起来，所有的装饰无不显示着主人的地位之高，所以嫉妒的蛆虫才想尽办法诋毁这美丽。天鹅绒的挂毯随意放置在各个角落，翠绿的地毯上有着好看的花纹，夸张的宝石镶满了厅堂。走过长廊似乎进到了内室，这里罕有人至，家具倒是比外面更低调些，墙上有着精美绝伦的壁画，奥林匹斯山的众神簇拥着一轮赤日——用金箔浮雕，似亭午登临绝顶，明辉普照。

终于是看清了墙上挂着的人物画像，左手持金剑，右手握银弓，背后是闪耀这太阳光泽的箭袋，身下的骏马目光如炬，如主人般威风凛凛。

钱蓓婷认得，这是她自己。

有脚步声在靠近这间屋子，钱蓓婷躲到了窗帘后面。进来的金发女人如梦中无异，几乎让钱蓓婷疑心是否又坠入梦境。藏匿的人大胆的偷窥着向画像祈祷的人，她的轮廓一半掩藏在月光下，比月色还温柔。她虔诚而又庄重，但钱蓓婷满脑子都是和这女人梦中的云雨。

孔肖吟祷告完，照例点燃了新的香薰，骨节分明的手指抚上画像上少年人的脸庞，从她的眼睛再到鼻梁，油彩的凹凸早已变得光滑。逗留在画布上的手久久不肯离去，这是她一天里最闲适的时光，她不舍草草结束，总要再多看一眼。

听着前厅的歌舞升平，孔肖吟知道自己该出去了，从一旁的抽屉里拿出抑制贴换在了左颈后，钱蓓婷借着月光看清了孔肖吟的腺体。发红的腺体显示着主人正处在发情期，浅褐色的疤痕透露着秘密——面前的女人被完全标记过。

舞会上那些人的猜测之词涌入了脑海，钱蓓婷试图让这些妄言从脑子里滚出去，那些恶心话结成团捆住了心脏。一股名为嫉妒的火焰开始燃烧，熊熊大火起，把理智烧的一丝不剩。

孔肖吟，你到底是谁的?

孔肖吟一一谢过前来找她敬酒的贵族，游刃有余又保持距离，今日身体不适，诸位还请尽兴。跟不知道哪个子爵跳了第一支舞便去女人堆里听八卦了，年长的几位夫人又来找孔肖吟说媒，把自己的候选人个个都夸上了天，孔肖吟忍不住嗤笑。若真有你们说的这么好，怎么还急着来我孔公馆入赘。

“公爵小姐，话不是这样说的啦，你看，就连二小姐那么优秀的alpha不也是当的驸马爷嘛。”

孔肖吟冷笑一声，这里的人哪个比得上我妹妹?“庄园不是王宫，本小姐也不是公主殿下，实在不值各位爵爷屈尊降贵。”孔肖吟起身一个多余的眼神都没给，摇着扇子走开了。

“哎呦呦…又摆架子…”

“装什么清高，谁不知道她那些脏事，早就是被人标记过的烂货…”

几个老女人在一边气急败坏的嚼着舌根，戴领结的侍者端着餐盘准备上香槟。钱蓓婷给了笔小费拿过餐盘，背过身对着每个杯子都啐了口唾沫，然后满脸堆笑的给这些丑婆娘一一上了酒。

孔肖吟径直走出了前厅，周身的气场把舞池冷的结冰，仆人们不敢轻易跟上，大小姐这几天阴晴不定实在是难伺候。钱蓓婷刚想跟上，就有一个穿蓝色燕尾服的卷发男人尾随孔肖吟离去，众人一副懂了的看戏表情，钱蓓婷很不舒服，这男人是刚刚跟孔肖吟跳舞那个。

孔肖吟努力让自己情绪平复下来，走到长廊的尽头打开了窗子透着气。她没必要跟那些老女人置气，但今天的心情不由自己控制似的，烦闷异常，堵得慌。

孔肖吟看了看周围，寂静无比，大概仆人们也不敢来打扰。伸手撕掉了抑制贴，任由信息素的宣泄，看着远处闪烁着绿光的码头，仰头就是一大杯红酒。

“公爵小姐，你还好吗?”一个男人的嗓音突然在耳边响起。

孔肖吟慌乱的转头，红酒杯也与地毯来了个亲密接触，闷闷的发出一声响。孔肖吟看着丢在一边的抑制贴有些懊悔，面前这个蓝色燕尾服的男人她认不出来，但他身上朗姆酒的味道很难闻，让人直犯恶心。

“我没事，谢谢您的关心。”孔肖吟转身欲走，却被人扼住了手腕，嘶…

“我送您回房间吧，您看起来脸色很不好，为了报答您今晚肯赏脸跟我跳第一支舞。”

孔肖吟瞬间火气上来了，你谁啊你，到底谁给你的胆子这么跟我说话。“请您自重，这是孔氏庄园，我不用其他人的护送。”

奋力一甩，面前男人的手却还像牛皮糖一样黏在孔肖吟的手腕上，力度之大已经让白皙的皮肤血色蔓延。

“恐怕您没有我的帮助，确实不能回到房间，还是您想在这里就…”男人脸上浮起一副志在必得的笑容，这让孔肖吟讨厌非常，男人的暗示露骨不已，公爵小姐的一巴掌眼看就要甩上他的脸。

男人抓住孔肖吟的另一只手把孔肖吟推在墙壁上，红酒杯被他踩碎发出清脆的一声。孔肖吟的力气使不上，可她的大脑清晰异常，这卑鄙的男人在诱导她发情。

男人低头摸上了礼服的拉链，还没解开珍珠的搭扣就被人捅了后腰，转过头的叫骂还没吼出来，就被人用碎玻璃割开了喉咙。从动脉里喷溅出来的鲜血洒了孔肖吟一脸，孔肖吟吓得一句话说不出。

眼前戴着面具的人跟自己一样满脸是血，她拿着碎玻璃的右手也在流血。全身瞬间僵住，她张开嘴却喊不出一点声音，面前人霸道的信息素让她强制发情，丝毫力气不剩。

钱蓓婷伸手擦去孔肖吟脸上肮脏的血迹，抹的到处都是，她还在固执的用流血的右手为孔肖吟擦拭。孔肖吟全身发抖着，眼神里满是哀求，嘴里嗫嚅着不成字句的恳求，“你…离我…远一点，求…求你…”

“没事，他死了，你不用怕…”钱蓓婷在浓郁的水蜜桃香气里早就丢掉了自己，她喘着气朝孔肖吟靠近，把孔肖吟锁在墙边的死角里，贪婪的露出尖牙对着发红的腺体一阵啃咬，奶香味一瞬间炸裂开来。

孔肖吟在腺体被咬破那一刻，已经做好了准备咬舌自尽，可这空气里甜腻的牛奶把她从哈迪斯的地府门口唤了回来。偏过头看着埋在自己肩上的疯子，皮肤的刺痛让她的理智复活，这是不可能的事，但这确实是她的味道。

钱蓓婷把孔肖吟抱上窗台，粗暴的解开了自己皮带的金属搭扣，硕大的腺体急于宣泄欲望，仰着头不放过孔肖吟的任何一个表情。孔肖吟的力气恢复了些，她摸到了面具后的蝴蝶结，这双琥珀色的瞳孔同过去一样，眼底的湖光双色只为自己流淌，不是她又能是谁…

钱蓓婷太急了些，每次都把自己肩膀撞上了床头的天鹅绒靠垫。艳红的吊带裙如同抹布般被丢在地上，满室的狼藉到处都是破碎的痕迹。小穴被直来直往的家伙塞满，每一次都顶到最里面，孔肖吟的呻吟都被撞的稀碎。

被情欲迷失了心智的alpha如野兽般进行着粗暴的交合，当看到孔肖吟的眼睛里装着别人的时候，灵魂里所有的残忍和暴虐都在发狂，怂恿着她将那人碎尸万段，然后把孔肖吟夺回来。

夺回来，藏起来，锁起来…

孔肖吟的眼泪她看不得，按住瘦削的肩膀把人翻了过来，又把住紧窄的腰腹，把Omega的臀抬出一个夸张的角度。小巧的入口泛着淡粉色，本能的瑟缩着，清浅的液体顺着腿根滴湿了床单，晕开的淫靡水渍刺激着alpha脆弱的神经，几乎是毫不犹豫的就把骇人的腺体送了进去，毫无章法又使劲的把湿滑之地搞得一塌糊涂。

alpha的腺体还没释放就从后面抽了出来，被人像玩具般禁锢的Omega艰难地探起身子。钱蓓婷的脸上已经全是泪痕，奶香味收敛起来，她刚捱过了易感期，意识逐渐回笼。她不知道自己在做什么，为什么来这里，孔肖吟满身的咬痕和淤青提醒着自己的所作所为。

孔肖吟因为好几次的高潮嗓子都喊哑了，钱蓓婷抚上她侧颈的腺体，Omega直发怵，这里刚刚被她标记过一次，完美融合，没有排斥的迹象…

“孔肖吟，我到底是谁啊？”钱蓓婷真的不明白，如果真如刘增艳所说眼前的是自己姐姐，为什么姐姐身上会有我的标记。

“姐姐，你跑慢点，我要追不上了…”

“小钱，快点，姐姐等你!”

姐姐一直在等你啊，等你长大，等你爱我。


	13. <十三>

太阳神的马车从天际驶过，从东向西，人间又是一次黑白更迭。

夜晚赐予秘密，白昼教会我们隐藏。

床上的alpha双手伏在枕头上舒服地趴卧着，好几千针的丝线织成的毯子温柔的盖住她的后腰往下，布满伤痕的后背暴露在空气里刺激着跟她流着相同血脉的瞳孔，她昨天折腾个不停直到光线从树叶的缝隙透过才放过身下的Omega。

孔肖吟不敢睡觉，她害怕一睁眼便像以往每次梦境，清晨就再也寻不着这人的身影。

昨天钱蓓婷哭着问她的时候，她感觉喉咙里的压力极低，简直被空气压的喘不过来气。她差一点又想像从前一样的堂皇过去，但是爱情不允许一直说谎，因为爱都有期限，她害怕再逃就永远抓不住本属于她的蝴蝶。

“我是你姐姐，这是我本来的幸运。我渴望成为你的爱人，这是我后来的罪。但是审判是我们被哈迪斯带到冥府才需要做的事情，在此之前，我们相爱就够了。”

蝴蝶振翅的时候，带着奶味的alpha把专属于她的Omega送上了顶峰。她爱极了这人甜腻的嗓音，沉湎欲海抓紧她后背的手指，蜷曲到发白的脚趾，费力张开的大腿等着自己大开大合的操干。神说欲望是羞耻的，是邪恶的刀斧，我甘愿成为撒旦的囚徒，只要听你在我耳边叫上一声。

“啊…啊嗯…小钱，姐姐…好热啊…，你别，别再舔了…”

从胸前那片桃红色的风光里抬起头来，那一拳乳晕被她吸吮的从淡粉直至开出撩人的花朵来，尝了甜头的人故意把自己的信息素弄得Omega满身都是，到处都湿漉漉的。顶进甬道的腺体还在有节奏的抽插着，右手放过了揉捏的硬如石子的乳首，沿着因为情热而从脸上不受控掉下的泪迹摸上了Omega的眼角。这里被烧的通红，仿佛受了极大的委屈，看得人只想更狠狠地欺负她。

钱蓓婷求爱的眼神直白又大胆，让孔肖吟恨不得把自己揉进她身体里。小坏蛋，姐姐的小时候要喂你吃饭，现在要被你吃掉。可是姐姐就是好喜欢你啊，这副皮囊连同灵魂都只想献给你一个人。

你是我的太阳，是我唯一的王。

钱蓓婷是被肚子饿醒了，她茫然的抬起头，孔肖吟坐在床边静静地看着她，眼睛里的血丝让她明了昨晚只有自己做了个好梦。

“怎么不睡？”

“因为我妹妹睡觉的样子太好看了啊。”公爵小姐笑起来的时候，嘴角那颗小痣也会跟着上扬，看得人只想赶快讨个早安吻，钱蓓婷也确实这么做了，差点又要享用一顿水蜜桃味的早点。

孔肖吟开门的时候，老管家和安娜，威廉都早在门口等着了。威廉拿着衣物走进来，他是很坚强的男人，却还是为这久别重逢掉下了眼泪。他们都是从小就照顾钱蓓婷的人，孔肖吟让他们知道了妹妹还活着的消息。

“小钱她什么都不记得了，如今王宫里谁是敌谁是友我们无从分辨。总之，万事小心为上，你们不要走漏风声，我会派人暗中调查当年的真相，那这几天你们多照顾点小钱。”

“遵命，大小姐。”管家和威廉走了出去，吩咐庄园戒严的事，安娜上前帮钱蓓婷换着准备好的衣物。

“姐，我知道你为我好，但是我现在不能待在这，赵粤还等着我呢。”安娜见两人还有话要说，拿起换下来的床单衣物行了个礼出了房间。

孔肖吟听过赵粤这个名字很多次，在许多年前的某次宴会上也有过一面之缘，她记忆里是个白净的少年模样，后来就成了大家口中的该对那场战争负责的残暴将军。“可她毕竟是恩佐的将军啊，如果她知道了你的真实身份，难保不会给你招致杀身之祸!我不会让你回去的，我不能让你冒这个险。”

白日里的子爵大人乖巧异常，习惯性的跟姐姐撒娇，拉着孔肖吟睡衣上的腰带往自己怀里带。妹妹的大胆让姐姐有些措手不及，却也不想拒绝。“姐，这几年我在恩佐过的很好，她们真的很用心照顾我。如果这次我没有回来遇到你，大概我真的能和粤粤白头偕老吧…”还没把臭屁的话说完，一动一动的大耳朵就被站着的人揪的抬了起来，“再说一遍，你要跟谁白头偕老？钱蓓婷，你活腻了?”

“错了错了，姐你轻点，谋杀亲夫啊你!”

听了alpha不要脸的控诉，孔肖吟的脸唰的一下就红了。“你说什么呢…”

alpha把姐姐从自己耳边滑下的手抓住，讨好的放在自己颈间给孔肖吟暖着。衣服上的肩章硌的孔肖吟有点疼，索性往前攀住了钱蓓婷的脑袋，均匀的吐息在自己胸前散开。alpha的手又开始不规矩起来，绕过膝弯把姐姐露在睡衣外的大腿抬上了自己膝盖，“说的是事实啊，昨天晚上好像某人跪在我身上的时候喊的是老公欸…”

“少说两句能死!”炸了毛的Omega不太好哄，钱蓓婷开始怀念昨晚被自己信息素俘虏的姐姐了，让做什么就做什么，连叫声也是世界第一等甜蜜。

钱蓓婷仰着头看着有些害羞的人，虔诚的把吻印在了面前人的小腹上，自己的心跳也再这一吻里倏地停顿下来，生怕破坏打扰这爱的仪式。

有些问题是必须要解决的。

“不管怎么说，当年的真相必须要找到，血海深仇不得不报。姐姐，赵粤她们能给我带来帮助是毋庸置疑的。”alpha说话的时候眼睛里的坚定前所未有，记忆里那个总是优柔寡断的小少年似乎真的掉进了时光的漩涡里，一去不回。

“可如今的朝堂里各方势力夺权，王宫里的事我更是无从知晓。这几年，我跟戴萌或是叶胜已经很难见上面了，跟公主还能因为凯撒的缘故碰个面，需要打听的消息都是徐晨辰派人送来的。他们是表面上敬重我，因为想讨好我来赢得民心，实际上也是忌惮我是光明王的姐姐罢了，我们孔家不过就是被这艾斯城邦供起来的提线木偶…”

孔肖吟的眉头难以舒展，本就是从九死一生的地方捡回来的命，就算是躲着又有什么关系，为什么又要赌一次呢?

“姐，你没办法把我藏一辈子。如果不是为了复仇，我这条命不会留到现在。那些伤害过我的，轻贱过你的，亏欠过我们的，我要通通讨回来!”alpha的拳头捏的发响，赫拉克勒斯的悲剧还在她脑中重演，那噬心的烈焰时时炙烤着她。

最重要的，我要与你并肩而立于阳光下，于所有人面前。

钱蓓婷回到寓所的时候，门边的侍卫已经换了一批。看见钱蓓婷回来了恭敬地行着礼，看来是陆王爷到了。

陆婷的戎装还没来得及脱，连马鞭都还捏在手里，冲着赵粤询问着钱蓓婷在哪?

“你后面呢！”赵粤指着从院子门进来的人，钱蓓婷身上穿的是艾斯传统的服饰，合适异常，显然不该是临时买的，倒像本来就是她的衣服。想到这里，以及昨晚的庄园之行和彻夜未归，赵粤心里已经有了一个大胆的猜测。

“大哥，你来啦!”刚才外面的回来的人一看见陆婷就一个飞扑，给了陆王爷一个大大的熊抱，这还是她们第一次分开这么久呢。

“放手，勒死我了，钱蓓婷!”嘴上嫌弃着，手还是认命的托起这矫情鬼的腰。

“你昨晚在庄园住的?”赵粤给钱蓓婷递上一杯早茶，不露声色的问着话。

钱蓓婷接过杯子，瞟了一眼正在换衣服的陆婷回避了赵粤的眼神，“没有，遇到个之前在酒吧的熟人，他太热情了，又去somewhere喝了一宿。”

“哦，是这样嘛。”其实这个答案错漏百出，但赵粤不愿细想，与其说相信，不如说是她希望这就是事实。

陆婷换好常服从里屋出来，使了个手势让所有仆人下去了。

“阿粤，交代你的事办得怎么样？”

“大哥，如你所料，叶胜那厮果真老奸巨猾。当初跟咱们假意结盟，如今他成了国王眼前的红人，翻脸比翻书还快。跟我一直打太极，我连他的面都没见上。”

陆婷转着手上的翡翠扳指，原本也是个内鬼，如今再当一回叛徒也不奇怪。“不足为奇，但他想高枕无忧恐怕不容易。你跟那个公主殿下谈的怎么样?咱们答应送她这么一份大礼，把那昏庸的国王踢下去，保她儿子成王，她那么冰雪聪明，不该不会做买卖吧。”

恩佐这几年连年饥荒，靠着艾斯上供的粮食才勉强捱过，如今艾斯养精蓄锐日益强大，那国王迟早会反咬一口。为今之计只有另寻他盟，若不能与公主谈和，将来免不了一场恶仗，背负着耻辱的复仇之师，到时只怕恩佐胜算无几。

赵粤倒吸了一口凉气，这个公主确实是出人意料。“恐怕要让王爷失望了，末将无能，无法劝动一个忠诚护国之人…”

“她拒绝你了？”陆婷的眼神凌厉起来，来回扫着挂在墙上雕着艾斯图腾的壁画，钱蓓婷转过头看着画，才发现那描写的是一场百年前的盛典———恩佐的国王双膝跪地向艾斯的国王进献贺礼。

“这个女人还真是会给我脸色。”陆婷站起身拔出腰间的利刃朝着石墙砍去，正中那国王的冠冕。

陆婷动了怒，赵粤跪在地上请罪不敢抬头。钱蓓婷打开窗子让南风穿过屋堂，嘬了一口新沏的龙井，“既然这个公主原则性这么强，那为什么这里的百姓都说她是背叛丈夫的娼妇，就连那个王储殿下也是名不正言不顺。”

“怎么，小滑头，你打听到了什么？”陆婷把赵粤扶起来，赵粤太正直不会耍诡计，这个局面她有准备。

“大哥，我喝了这么多花酒才泡来的消息，绝对物超所值…”打着哈哈把这几天听来的小道消息和盘托出。

“你是说，戴公爵跟公主通奸?”陆婷听完八卦心情好了些。

赵粤有些疑惑， “可以我跟莫寒的接触来看，她实在不像是会暗害丈夫的毒妇，倒是那叶胜什么脏事都做的出来。但是戴萌确实跟公主有些太过亲密了，暗探说戴公爵去公主府的日子似乎总是撞上公主殿下的发情期…”

众人心领神会，钱蓓婷嘴角不自觉抽搐，好你个莫寒，还真是没冤枉你。“大哥，这事我看有转机，这个公主只怕是还在举棋不定，假高贵罢了。”

陆婷摸了摸下巴表示赞同，终于是给了点笑容。“也是，赵粤要是会哄女人，我看母猪也能上树了，小钱，这事你接着办。”

“大哥放心，不过我有个小要求。”钱蓓婷伏在陆婷耳边说着她的小心思，赵粤心里打着鼓，让钱蓓婷去王宫是不是有点太冒险?

“小意思，我马上飞鸽传书给张雨鑫。不出七日，我保证这天下有耳朵的人都会听过这传言。”

钱蓓婷看着天边的烈日朗照，拿起摆在桌子上那只老鹰风筝跟二人道别，临走前陆婷叫住了她。

“小钱，事情办不成大哥也不会怪你。如果你有什么需要帮忙的，可以放心的跟哥说，你的事就是我和赵粤的事。”

钱蓓婷看着陆婷，心里的那点担忧被抹平，阳光洒在身上，没有阴影可躲。今天阳光普照，面前的人温和的笑着跟第一次见面时一样。

“坏女人，我才不要做功课，我就要出去放风筝，你走开!”凯撒从莫寒怀里挣脱出来，他好不容易等到一个艳阳天，结果莫寒来抽查他的课业。

“凯撒，你听不听妈妈话了?”莫寒的耐心要被这个小奶团子磨没了，从小到大都跟自己不亲近，就是喊姑妈喊的亲热，这一点倒是很随他爹，但是钱蓓婷小时候也这么闹吗？

“我就是不听，你每天教训完戴叔叔就来教训我，我才不想跟你这个坏女人玩!”凯撒从凳子上跳上桌子，抓着窗帘溜到了门边，一个不留神撞了个眼冒金星。

“小宝别乱动，妈妈给你擦药呢!”两三个女仆也按不住捣乱的小殿下，她们不敢真的用力怕伤着孩子。

“我不擦，除非你让我出去和漂亮姐姐玩!”凯撒的嘴高高翘起，脑袋一偏只留了一声奶凶奶凶的哼!

“你要和谁玩？孔肖吟最近可没空陪你，许佳琪最近也不在王城啊。”

小孩把脸又转了回来，“还不是你不让小姑和姑妈陪我玩，你是全天下最最最最最最坏的坏妈妈，我一点都不要喜欢你，也不要听你的话!”

莫寒努力平复着呼吸，不停默念着我不生气我不生气…本公主是不会跟无知小孩斤斤计较的，对，这是我儿子，我要忍住…

“那妈妈陪你去找漂亮姐姐玩，好不好？今天不写功课了，你乖乖擦药好不好？”公主殿下挂上了一个非常勉强的笑容，眼睛眯的快要抽筋了，她怕眼里的刀子吓着孩子。

“说话算话?妈妈跟我拉钩…”凯撒伸出小拇指在莫寒面前晃着，莫寒跟小孩幼稚无比的盖了个章，终于是抓住这小屁孩给这挂彩的熊猫眼涂着药水。

钱蓓婷拿着风筝在城墙边等着，一个小不点从宫门口小碎步地跑来，钱蓓婷正想招手却看到后面穿着黑色礼服的女人。

该来的总会来…


	14. 十四

“天上的眼睛有时照得太酷烈，它那炳耀的金颜又常遭掩蔽。被机缘或无常的天道所摧折，没有芳艳不终于凋残或消毁。但是你的长夏永远不会凋落，你赐这诗歌不朽，因你与太阳长存。”

这是刻在光明王棺椁之上的墓志铭，钱蓓婷特意去了一趟神庙，一个大活人看自己的坟墓还是蛮有趣的。

主祭告诉钱蓓婷，这悼文是公主殿下命人刻上去的，墓园里所有的安排都是公主亲自打点的。除了公爵小姐，其余人等都是没有前来祭祀的权利，这里俨然是皇家禁地。

当然，墓主本人是可以自由出入的。

“主祭大人，看在我义父的面子上，我拜托的事请您务必办妥。”钱蓓婷系上黑色的斗篷，拿起风筝朝大门外走去。

穿着红色道袍的主祭跪下身来亲吻了钱蓓婷的靴子，“您是神，这是毋庸置疑的事实。大主教在归天前已经对我交代过后事，守护您是我穷其一生的职责，万幸的是您又给了我一次机会。”

钱蓓婷靠在一棵枝繁叶茂的大树底下，在墓园的拜访让她的心又蒙上一层疑惑。莫寒，她名义上的妻子，过去是她恨的载体。但是此刻她却不甚确定，也许，这一切与她无关，也许我是爱过她的…

衣着华贵的女人并没有再上前，而是停在了花园的凉亭里，女仆给她沏好了下午茶，显然她对儿子的玩伴并没有多大兴趣。再者，她贵为公主殿下，只需等着别人来拜见她就好。

凯撒看到钱蓓婷之后跑的更快了，一蹦一跳的就爬上了钱蓓婷的肩膀。“姐姐，你真的来啦，我每天都在想你啊!咦，小钱姐姐你为什么要带着面纱啊？你着凉了吗？以前我不听话晚上踢被子，早上咳嗽妈妈就让我戴这个。”凯撒捏起钱蓓婷脸上的薄纱，好奇的东戳西弄。

“小钱没有生病哦，只是我昨天准备从森林里给小小钱采点蜂蜜来吃，结果马蜂妈妈好像不太同意，就让姐姐破相了。”钱蓓婷的八字眉逗得怀里的小孩咯咯直笑。

“那小钱就跟小小钱一样了，今天我为了来见小钱把自己变成了小熊猫，妈妈才带我出来的。”凯撒在钱蓓婷耳边说着悄悄话，生怕被凉亭里坐着的女人听到自己耍的小诡计。

“你呀，鬼点子真多，一肚子坏水。”钱蓓婷把这小孩扛上了肩膀，带着凯撒去另一边放风筝，实话实说，再拖一会儿吧，不知道为什么她看见莫寒有点腿发抖。

小屁孩拿着卷轴晃动着小肉手，威风的大老鹰缓缓翱翔上天际，“幸亏我昨天晚上在梦里拜托了我父亲，今天太阳公公终于出来啦！”

钱蓓婷扛着凯撒顺风跑着，看着风筝线越放越长，“原来跟光明王祷告真的有用啊，小宝贝，那个在凉亭里等着的是你母亲吗？”

凯撒转过头向妈妈招着手，扯着嗓子喊着莫寒，“妈妈!妈妈!你快过来，我们跟姐姐一起放风筝啊！”

钱蓓婷内心就是后悔，非常后悔。这嘴这么欠，干嘛问莫寒，这回是躲不过了。

莫寒的表情冷冷的，但在跟自己说话的时候却挂上了一副平易近人的笑容，客套的问候着，跟自己礼貌地道着谢。“麻烦您这么照顾小宝了，还不快从姐姐肩膀上下来。”

“不要，就要和姐姐玩，风筝飞高高，凯撒也要飞高高!”凯撒把脸转到另一边屏蔽了莫寒接下来的种种说教。

钱蓓婷是看出来了，这小屁孩鬼灵精怪的，跟他妈作对第一名。自己还是不要掺和人家的家事为好，不对，按实际情况来说，这是我儿子和我老婆啊!

一阵大风刮过，风筝被越吹越高，卷轴里放线的速度也越来越快。

从莫寒身上散发开的若有若无的气息令钱蓓婷眩目，这股巧克力味来自于一位alpha，不用想绝对是发情期的深度结合留下的产物。

面纱下的嘴角不自然的上扬，如果面前有镜子，钱蓓婷就可以看到自己的苦笑有多么难看了。她在市井之间听过不少关于莫寒和戴萌的传言，多么污浊不堪的猜测她也都是一笑而过。在没有见到莫寒之前，她不觉得自己是故事的主人公，她甚至可以冷静的安排计划，为光明王的粉墨登场铺垫着。可到她见到莫寒这一刻，一切的一切都有了实感，公主殿下是活生生的人啊！这张如樱桃般小巧而剔透的薄唇是她曾吻过的，这双清冷又设防的眼睛曾经温柔的装着过自己，情欲漩涡里的渴求与诱惑，谎言与真相并存交织，所有的故事线缠成死结无法解开，但不可否认的事实是这是她以福玻斯的名义求娶的妻子…

毫无疑问，不止过去，我是爱着莫寒的。

莫寒有些狐疑，明明刚刚还对自己恭敬地叫着夫人的alpha为什么眼神会突然冰冷起来，从没有人敢这样看自己。她见过仇恨的，阴鸷的，算计的，恶寒的，但是没有见过这样直白表达对自己抗拒的。

是厌恶吗？可是有一种莫名的亲近感呢。

紧绷的尼龙线突然被割开，那只风筝踏着风又直上九天，直到凯撒在自己肩膀上乱蹬起来钱蓓婷才反应过来。“小钱小钱，风筝飞走了，我们去追风筝啊！”

钱蓓婷把作乱的小孩从肩膀上放下，递给了愣住的莫寒，扯开了斗篷里系紧的纽扣，一个翻身攀上了快马，狠狠抽着鞭子朝城西的方向赶着。她再慢点，莫寒就要把她从马上拉下来了，凯撒喃喃喊着，“姐姐，姐姐…风筝飞向那边了，你跑错方向了…”

“哎呦…妈妈好疼，你为什么把凯撒扔在地上啊…呜哇哇…”

“妈妈危险，不可以拦大马!”凯撒顾不上疼，连滚带爬的过去扶起了摔在地上的莫寒。

被那人一把甩开的Omega攥着从斗篷上抢下来的一角布料无力地跌坐在草地上，力度之大已经让手心滚落了血珠，她不会闻错的，那股气息分明是奶香味。

是你，对不对?

凯撒的哭声惊动了花园里的女仆，一队护卫冲上前来保护公主和王储，“去给我追那个披黑色斗篷的人，快去!”

凯撒看见莫寒受了伤哭的害怕极了，“妈妈你痛不痛，呜呜呜，妈妈痛痛，凯撒也痛痛…妈妈别怪姐姐好不好，不要叫戴头盔坏叔叔们拿刀砍姐姐…”

莫寒平复了呼吸，把儿子拉到身前，“你告诉妈妈，为什么叫她小钱?”

小屁孩第一次被逼问，莫寒捏着他肩膀的力度大极了，手掌里流下来的殷红染湿了他的衬衣，血腥味吓得他瑟瑟发抖。“妈妈，凯撒是不是犯错了…是姐姐说她叫小钱的…”

莫寒似乎想起了什么，拎起小孩的领子带着仆人们风风火火走向祠堂，把哭哭啼啼的小泪人丢进了焚着香火的暗室里。

这里供着的是皇族的牌位，凯撒一定是见过那个人不戴面纱的样子的…

“莫凯撒，你如果想让我不生气，你就把那个姐姐的样子从这里找出来。”

凯撒犹犹豫豫的爬起来，小孩拍了拍屁股上的灰，紧皱着眉头呈一个倒八字，一步一挪的走着，他知道妈妈在问什么但他不想说。

“妈妈不喜欢撒谎的小孩，如果你要变成坏小孩，那妈妈永远都不会理你。”莫寒第一次对凯撒说这么重的话，话一出口她就后悔了。一直以来对凯撒都是无限的宠溺，虽然娇惯不好但总是觉得对这孩子有亏欠，就当是帮那个人补上一份疼爱吧…

凯撒垂下头，叹了口气然后站到了钱蓓婷的画像旁边，由于日日被擦拭打理这幅画还像刚画好时一样的色彩耀眼，本是为那人生辰祝贺的却永远被困在这一隅屋檐下。

“姐姐就是长得跟画像上这个人一样…”凯撒指完就低下头等着挨训。

莫寒一向自认为心理素质极佳，她是可以在朝堂上公然嘲弄国王无能的公主，是可以在丈夫阵亡之后挺着肚子扶灵出殡的妻子，是可以面对敌国使臣的威压面不改色的谈判官…她明明已经为这个答案做好了准备，可为什么在看到儿子手指的方向时还是一阵晕眩，若不是一旁的嬷嬷扶住了恐怕得把儿子又吓一大跳了。

心口的重石本就压的自己喘不过去，如今又不知有多少刀枪剑斧朝自己砍来，一个人在硝烟弥漫的战场上走了很久很久，终于逃了出来才看清追杀自己的敌军将领原来是我一直在保护的心上人。

你把刀捅进我心口的时候你自己会痛吗？

“为什么一直不告诉妈妈?”莫寒的眼神里结了一层寒冰，看的凯撒又止不住的发颤。

“我…我告诉姑妈了，可是姑妈不让我跟你说…姐姐也说这是秘密，我答应了所以我不可以反悔的…”

孔肖吟，真有你的。

莫寒从王宫里出来的时候正好碰上戴萌，本来是来汇报和恩佐和谈事项的公爵大人摸不着头脑，都入夜了怎么还急匆匆地往庄园跑?

“凯撒殿下，你怎么了？手受伤了吗？”戴萌抱起趴在台阶上哭的小孩，看着他衬衣上的血迹，但似乎没有伤口。

“戴叔叔…你快去找我姑妈!我惹妈妈生气了，她带了好多好多人去庄园…”

“好，小殿下别哭，我先抱你去洗脸好不好？”戴萌把哭的一把鼻涕一把泪的小可怜抱进了屋子，寝殿的侍卫基本上都撤光了，这么劳师动众，一定是出事了。

庄园被围了个水泄不通，皇家护卫队的集体出动把两百多间屋子翻了个底朝天，仆人们都畏畏缩缩的跪在地上，玉器瓷盘碎了一地，满地的狼藉也没人喘一声大气，盛怒下的公主威仪没人敢挑战。

“孔肖吟在哪？说话。”莫寒没有什么表情，只是冷冷的看着客厅里那副全家福，那是钱蓓婷出征前的那次订婚宴上让宫廷画师来绘制的，穿着军装的少年笑容收敛，自己挎着她的左臂，她悬在空中的右手却握着拳，孤单又隐忍。

那时是我在勉强你吗？原来你根本就不想娶我啊…

“回公主殿下，大小姐去接表小姐和姑爷了，许老公爵的丧事已经办妥了…”

“这么巧吗？那你再告诉我，钱蓓婷在哪？”

安娜抬起头来，她直视着莫寒没有退让的意思，挺直的腰背随时准备为她守护的庄园赴死。“请问公主如何在人世找一个已死之人?如果殿下是存心来找麻烦的，请恕孔公馆礼数不周招待不了您带来的这些大佛!”安娜的表情肃穆，没有一点仆人的卑微神色，跪在她后面的威廉却瞥见了这位庄园第一女仆汗湿的后背和发着颤的足尖，他只能默默向福玻斯祈祷为公爵小姐再争取些时间。

如果公主殿下执意要闯进大小姐的卧室的话，那怎么清理都挥发不走的浓郁奶香又该怎么解释呢?

孔肖吟透过主卧里的传声筒探听着楼下的动静，她现在怎么敢出去见莫寒。昨晚热切的情事现在却是一个大麻烦，自己满身都还是钱蓓婷的信息素，颈间还残留着新近的标记。

“启禀公主，除了公爵小姐的卧室，其余都没有发现!”护卫队长低头鞠躬等待着莫寒的下一步指令。

莫寒瞟了一眼楼上那间挂铃铛的卧室，不顾仆人反对的走了上去，手已经握在了门把手上，连空气都开始停止流动。

莫寒到最后还是没有打开那扇门，她很害怕，她害怕那个人或许真的在里面，或许她宁愿躲起来也不愿见到自己…

钱蓓婷用了最大力挥动马鞭，心里求着这畜生再跑快点，真是疯了，刚刚跟莫寒说话的时候闻到她身上别的alpha的味道，自己竟然下意识的释放了信息素。这种时候为什么要被嫉妒冲昏了头脑，钱蓓婷真想抬起手给自己两耳光子，可怕疼还是忍住了。

刚过两条街就发现已经封了城，全城都在戒严，大街上到处都是黑色制服的巡警，分明就是王宫的侍卫。somewhere是去不了了，钱蓓婷找了个僻静的地方跟一个赌钱的无赖换了身衣服，把马拴在了河边抄小路跑回了别院。

陆婷跟赵粤商量着事情，跑的满头大汗的人从窗子里翻了回来，衣服被树枝刮的破破烂烂，小腿还被什么东西割伤了往外大股大股地渗着血。

赵粤立马把腰后的长剑抽出来，把钱蓓婷从地上扶起来，推开窗户看着外面的情况。已经入了夜，小树林除了有几只野狗在瞎叫唤似乎没什么特别的。

陆婷给钱蓓婷递过去一杯热茶，满脸惨白的人摇摇晃晃地接过茶杯，这一天过得可太一塌糊涂了…

“发生什么事了?”陆婷给这人换着干净的衣服又给赵粤递上一把镊子，赵粤把陷在伤口里的荆棘刺挑了出来，敷上药膏又缠上了绷带，钱蓓婷脚底板都磨出了几个充血的大泡。

“大哥，有人要杀我!”

“谁？”

“莫寒…”


End file.
